Reading about Percy's life book one: The Lightning Thief
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Annabeth and her friends travel to the past, where they read books about Percy with the past gods. more characters added in future chapters. I DO NOT OWE PJO OR HOO RATED T TO BE SAFE. PLEASE NO FLAMERS. DISCONTINUED AGAINST MY WILL :(
1. INTROS

**I** **DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

_**AT CAMP IN THE CABIN 3, THE POSEIDON CABIN-**_

A dim light could be seen outside of the almost lonely cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin. Cabin 3 should have been dark without a single living soul in there. Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess Athena and official architect of Olympus sat on the cold wooden floor of Cabin 3. Annabeth was wearing Percy's _Goode High school swim team_ jacket. She had her back on Percy's bunk, and her legs were brought up to her chest, and she had her head on her knees. If you listen carefully you could hear Annabeth's quiet cry's. You might be thinking _'Gasp, Annabeth Chase is crying? But... she never cry's',_ well a few months ago, she had made an exception. She's been crying day and night hoping that the love of her life and her other half was alive and safe. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, went missing the night he kissed his girlfriend good night. Ever since then she's been crying. Annabeth felt her eyes close, and her head slowly dropping until she felt asleep. Out of the nowhere a bright light gulped her in.

_**AT MOUNT OLYMPUS-**_

It was the winter solstice and the gods were having their usual discussion when a light appeared out of the nowhere and six teenagers appeared in front of them.

"Who are you" asked Zeus

"Don't you know who we are" a boy in black asked "didn't you summon us?"

"No, introduce your self's" Zeus said

"My name is Thalia and please let's keep it at only Thalia I don't like to use my last name. I am the daughter of Zeus and Artemis's lieutenant"

"What?, but how, you are supposed to be a pine tree?" Zeus asked

"What happen to Zoe?" Artemis asked

"Your questions will be answered later" Thalia told them

"My name is Nico di Angelo and I am a son of Hades. Before you assume that he broke the oath I was stuck in the lotus hotel and was born before World War II" Nico said

"How did you get out of the hotel son?" asked Hades

"I will tell you later father" Nico said.

Everyone waited for the second girl to introduce herself but she kept quiet.

"Introduce your self girl" Zeus said

"Father please she is not in the mood I'll introduce her" Thalia said "her name is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus"

"Why would Olympus need an architect?" asked Hera

"And what's wrong with her?"

"Answers will be given to you later" Thalia said

"My name is Leo Valdez and I am the son of Hephaestus and the most awesome demigod ever"

Hephaestus smiled at Leo

"You are an idiot" a girl with choppy and uneven brown hair said Leo pouted and she laughed

"My name is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite"

Aphrodite squealed

"My name is Jason Grace son of Jupiter and full brother to Thalia"

"What's a Roman doing with the Greeks?" Zeus asked

"The future is a mess" Nico was going to say something else when a light interrupted. The light died and on the floor were ten books with a note.

"What are those?" Apollo asked

"They are books and they have a note" Nico said

"Well then read the note death breath" Thalia said

"Wait a sec air head" Nico said back

"The note says _'hello god's and demigod's this a gift from the two most awesome and coolest god's ever Apollo and Hermes there ten books from the future. You are not allowed to change anything or kill any demigods. More demigods might be on the way so beware, and by the way the demigods will not be able to leave until they finished the books unless we make them leave. The two coolest gods ever Apollo and Hermes enjoy."_

"Dramatic much?" asked Thalia

"What are the names of the books?" asked Hera

"There called… oh boy" she said

"I don't think there are any books called oh boy" Apollo said

"Oh boy isn't the name of the books. I just said that because this might get a little sentimental and by that I mean a lot of tears" she said looking at Annabeth

"Just say the names would you" Zeus said

"The books are called Percy Jackson and the Olympians book one: the lightning thief, book two: the sea of monsters, book three: the titan's curse, book four: the battle of the labyrinth and book Five: the last Olympian. That's one series" said Thalia

"What's the other one called?" asked Athena

"The other one is called the heroes of Olympus book one: the lost hero, book two: the son of Neptune, book three: the mark of Athena, book four: the house of Hades, book five: the-" Thalia said but Ares interrupted her

"I don't care about the titles just read the books" Ares said

"Fine who wants to read?" asked Thalia

"I will" said Poseidon

"Hold on, before you start reading, I want to know something" Jason said, as he turned to Thalia

"What?" she asked

"Didn't dad close Olympus?"

"I did what?" he asked

"You closed Olympus, you wouldn't let any of the gods communicate with their children, our prayers weren't answered and they couldn't help us with nothing" Annabeth said bitterly to Zeus

"Calm down Annabeth" Thalia said as she rubbed little circles on her back

"Why would I close Olympus?" Zeus asked

"We aren't sure yet"

"What I don't understand is why they don't know who we are" Nico exclaimed

"Maybe because Apollo and Hermes sent us back to the past" Annabeth sniffed

"Makes sense" Nico murmured "but how far in the past?"

"How old am I?" Annabeth asked Athena

"Ten" Athena said

"We went back to 2002" Annabeth simplified "we went back in time seven years"

"No wonder"

"So you are from the future" Apollo asked

"Yes dimwit didn't you just hear her?" Artemis asked

"Sorry sis"

"Don't call me sis"

"Alright stop fighting" Zeus ordered

"I guess we will have to read the books" Athena said

"Guess so" Zeus sighed and made six chairs appear for the demigods

"Poseidon you may start reading." And so he did.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR. I HOPE YOU NOTICED THAT I RE-WROTE IT**


	2. accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algerbra

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE IDEA.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Poseidon started reading

**"I accidentally vaporize my pre- algebra teacher"**

"How-" Jason was about to ask but I interrupted

"That's Percy for you" I said "Please continue to read

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" asked Thalia

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"The world is ending" said Nico sarcastically

"Why?" asked Jason

"Because Percy's advice stinks" I said smiling

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Nice try seaweed brain but that wont work" I said and Thalia rubbed my back trying to comfort me

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" all the demigods said

**It's scary.**

"Check" the demigod's repeated them self's

"Wimps" Ares said

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways**.

"Double check" they said again

"Wimps" said Ares again but got ignored

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"as if" I said

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"True" I said

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"He didn't warn us" said Hermes and Apollo

"Boys" murmured Artemis

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Hello Percy" Nico said

"Nico you're talking to a book" Piper said and he shut up

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes Percy" Nico said

"You are talking to a book Nico" Thalia reminded him

**Yeah you could say that.**

"See he even agrees with me" Nico whined

"No one argued with you" I said

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like fun" Athena and Annabeth said

"It sounds like torture" Poseidon said

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Remind me hit him on the head when we find him" I told Thalia and she nodded

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes**.

"His up to his tricks again" I said but no one heard me

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Oh" everyone said

"That's Chiron right?" asked Apollo

"Yeah that's him" I said

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,**

"If only all teachers were like that" said Leo with a dreamy expression

**So he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He did what?" Annabeth and Athena ask

"Remind me to slap him on the head twice" I said to Thalia and she nodded

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Good luck with that kelp head" Thalia said

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"all ways are" I said

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone broke out laughing

"What was he aiming for" Hermes asked

"Who know but I like this kid" said Apollo

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Everyone laughed harder.

"Key word sort" said Nico

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Awe we wanted to hear more" everyone whined except me, my mom and Artemis

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Good luck Perce" Nico said

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EWW" every one said

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled**

"We are so going to tell Grover he said that" Thalia and Nico said high-fiving each other

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"He always gives himself up" I said "he needs to stay in character" every one nodded in agreement

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well he is going to get kicked out" I said

"Good way of showing so much trust in him" Thalia said

"You know it's true" I said and she nodded in agreement

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Finally action" Ares said

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Dumb satyr, ruining everything" Ares mumbled

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon paled

"Brother are you alright?" asked Zeus

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"way longer kid, way longer" said Ares

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"that would be creepy" I said

Everyone nodded in agreement

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Yeah right it's probably a monster" said Jason and everyone agreed with him

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"I hate that teacher so much already" Leo said and every one nodded agreeing

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"alguien por favor ensenellen a ese tonto como mentir" Leo Said and everyone stared at him like he was crazy

"It means 'someone please teach that dummy how to lie" Leo said and everyone agreed

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" I said and everyone laughed

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why does it have to be that one?" the god's groaned

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"god?" Zeus said mad

"He makes does mistakes a lot just ignored them and I am sure he gets corrected" I said trying to defend Percy

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See" I told the gods

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try actually being there" the eldest gods said

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"did he just put the biggest and bloodiest war ever in just one sentence?" asked Zeus

"That's Percy for you" I said with a sad smile

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life.**

**Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Apollo said

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"You think like a goat" Hermes said

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"How is that a happy note?" asked Poseidon every one just shrugged

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"At least he isn't one of them" Thalia said laughing

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everythin**g.

"Older" every demigod said

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Does he have a brain?" asked my mom

"I think so" I said smiling

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"For your own good" I whispered to my self

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.**

"Aren't his grades higher now?" asked Thalia

"Yeah only because I tutor him" I said

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was" I commented

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"boy Zeus you sure are pissed of" Hades said

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

"awe" the gods sighed "the beauty of the of the mist"

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Hermes is she your daughter?" asked Poseidon

"Oh Hades no" he said "well I don't think so any ways"

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"That's obvious" I said and everyone laughed

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed harder

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Mama's boy" Ares said and Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo looked down with sadness in their eyes

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"When we get back to our time I will so make that" Leo said and I glared at him

"After I finish the Argo 2 and after we finish our quest" Leo said

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"I can also make those" Leo said

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Poseidon are you hiding anything" Hades asked

"Not that I know of" he said but I heard a lie in his tone.

Basically he did lie

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"WIMP" Ares screamed

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Poseidon you broke the oath" Zeus scream

"You broke it first" he screamed back and Zeus just sat down in his chair again

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"she Probably was waiting for that" I said.

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No you dummy" Apollo said

"Don't ever guess your punishment" Hermes finished.

For some weird reason Hades was wrapping him self up in pillows

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Of course it wasn't" I groaned

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"you do Not I repeat my self DO NOT want to be in the end of that stare you DO NOT want that stare directed at you" Nico said and Thalia agreed with him

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"If only" I sighed

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr.**

**Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Cant he see what's going around?" Piper asked

"Who knows" I said

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"And of course it isn't" Jason and Thalia said in unison

"like brother like sister" I said

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"This is bad" Nico said

"ya think" I said

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"Please don't let it be a monster" Poseidon said and he looked in the book. The next thing you know is that his a puddle of water. Zeus just took the book and started reading

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"she seriously needs to stop with the 'honey' thing" said Piper and everyone agreed

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"How is that the safe thing?" asked Hermes everyone just shrugged

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"get away with what?" my mom asked

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"If only" I sighed

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"Dramatic much dad" asked Jason and Thalia

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"I would confess if I were him" Leo said and everyone looked at him puzzled

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"I love this kid" said Leo, Apollo and Hermes then the three hi-fived each other

**maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade.**

I turned to look at Thalia but she said "I know I need to remind you to hit him on the back of the head"

"Thank you" I said

**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's a good book" I whined along with my mom

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

"That is such short amount of time" Leo said

"No duh" Piper said and Jason laughed

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Hades you sent a fury after my son" Poseidon said turning back to normal

"I don't even know why I did it" he protested "this is in the future" then Poseidon tackled him and now I see why he needed the pillows.

After they broke their fight Zeus began to read

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Ares said and he got soaked

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"That is annoying" I said

"At least you don't have to hear it everyday" Hades whined

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How does swinging a sword come naturally?" asked Jason

"It's natural to him" I said

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

"Does he always compare everything with water?" asked Piper

"Pretty much" I said

**_Hisss!_**** Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Everyone shuddered even Ares

"That must be creepy" Leo said

"Wimp" Ares said

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"And he still gets affected by the mist?" asked Hera

"Why would you care" I said

"Annabeth be more respectful to her" my mom said

"When pigs fly" I snorted

"Annabeth behave she's a goddess" my mom said

"And not a very good one at it" I said

"Annabeth what has gotten into you?" she asked

"YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I TOLD YOU. YOU WOULD JUST SAY TO LET IT GO" I screamed at her then ran out crying… again.

**THALIA'S POV**

Athena was about to go follow her when I said "Lady Athena she just needs time alone" I said

"Why is she acting like this?" she asked

"It's a really long story but then main cause of it is Lady Hera" I said

"I need you to explain everything to me later" she said

"Yes malady" I said and she told my dad to continue

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" asked Hermes

"Percy is a little allergic to them" I said

"But don't even think of giving him any" Nico said

"Why?" asked Jason

"he becomes extra stronger. He looses control of himself and starts doing random stuff." Nico said

"Like what" Leo asks

"Like beat your butt up kung fu style" Nico said

"Can I continue?" asked my dad

"Yeah sure" I said

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" asked Poseidon?

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like son" I said

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"And some one needs to teach him how to lie" I said

"Let's make him an appointment with the stolls" Nico said

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Dramatic much Zeus" said Hades

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Now he knows how to lie" I said

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of that chapter" my dad said

"Let's go to bed. The future Apollo send you at nine O'clock and you kids need to go to sleep" Athena said when there was another flash...

**To be continued.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR.**


	3. Three old ladies knit the socks of death

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

We were about to go to bed when a light appeared on the roof. A boy came falling down. He had an eagle in his hand; he was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans.

He was about to hit the floor when Zeus made a couch appear. He got up and started you dust himself off. I looked at him. His hair was a messy black and he had sea green eyes.

"Seaweed brain" I murmured and he looked up. He put the eagle on the floor and started fast walking towards me

"Wise girl" he murmured back and I ran to him. I jump and he caught me. Our lips locked and he made us spin around a little.

He finally put e down and I asked "you remember me?"

"Are you kidding wise girl. I might have woken up with no memory but you were the only one in my mind. You know that and old hippie lady can't brake us apart" he said and we kissed.

Then we heard Thalia say "Get a room would you"

"Well, well if it isn't Air head and death breathe" he said

"Hello Percy how has your life been these last eight months?" Thalia asked

"It's been sort of miserable" he said

"Hey Nico do you still don't know who I am?" he asked

"Percy my good friend. My- My amigo" he said with a weird accent "you know I had to lie for your own good. You had to find your memories yourself" he said

"Oh I did and it was horrible" he said chasing Nico around the throne room when another two lights appeared and a girl and a boy came out of it.

"We need to find him Frank" the girls said

"I know Hazel. Do you think Aaron can take us with out eating" the boy named Frank asked

"Maybe but-"Hazel said and was interrupted by Percy

"Guys I'm over here" he said and they ran and hugged him

"You scared the heck out of us Percy we though that you were a dead man from that far of a fall" Hazel said

"I'm not a dead man but Nico is" he said and she gasped

"Nico your okay. Thank the gods. We though Gaea captured you" she said

"Well Nico it looks like you got yourself a girlfriend" Thalia said

"She's not my girlfriend she's my half sister." He said

"Can some one tell us what's going on?" asked Zeus

"Well Percy, Frank and I were on a quest to free Thanatos" Hazel said

"Frank freed him" Percy said

"Hazel and I fought him after we set Thanatos free" Franks said

"And I jumped to my close death" Percy said

"Again?" I asked

"Yeah only this time it was twice as high as the arch in Mississippi" Percy said

"No way you did that and survived" Jason said and Hazel stared at him ten hugged him.

"Jason we've been looking like crazy for you" she said

"Hey kids we can talk tomorrow now go to sleep" my mom said. We did as we were told.

The next morning we woke up early and ate breakfast. When everyone finished we went back to the throne room.

"So guys what are you doing in Olympus" asked Percy

"Reading books about you" I said and he paled

"You are kidding right?" he asked

"Nope" I said

"Well Frank, Hazel now you are going to know me fully" he said face palming

"It won't be that bad seaweed brain" I said getting the books

"For you" he murmured and I kissed him.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Who wants to read?" asked Annabeth

"I would" Percy said and she handed him the books.

**Chapter 2: Three old ladies knit the socks of death Percy said**

The name of the title made Poseidon pale.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are psycho seaweed brain" Annabeth said

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"Let me guess" Annabeth said "Grover"

"Yep" Percy said popping the p

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"everyone knows when his lying" Thalia said and everyone laughed

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I hate does types of dreams" Hazel said and everyone shivered and agreed. By everyone I mean all the demigods

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

Cue glares at Poseidon and Zeus here

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Now everyone glared at Zeus

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

"That reminds me" Annabeth said and slapped Percy upside the head

"What was that for" Percy asked

"For saying that going to a museum is boring and because of your tom sawyer essay that you copied from the internet" Annabeth said

"You know about that" Percy said sheepishly rubbing his head

"Yes now read" Annabeth said and Percy continued

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

"That's a good kid" Ares said

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Everyone broke out laughing

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"It means old drunk" Athena said

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

"Mamas boy" Ares said

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Percy looked really mad but he calmed down when he saw Annabeth's expression

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Aww how sweet of you" coo almost all the goddesses and girls in the room

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr.**

**Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Because it's true kelp head" Thalia said

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"You did what?" asked Annabeth and Athena

"Sorry I got a little frustrated" Percy said

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

"You can skateboard?" asked Leo

"Yeah. I'm one of the best between my mortal friends" Percy said

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"I know them now" Percy said and Poseidon paled a little more

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"They are very easy you know" said Hazel, Jason and Frank

"for you guy's" Percy said

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"See Annabeth I don't hate books they just make me frustrated from time to time" Percy said

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

"And that's why your grades are so low" Thalia said

"I know pinecone face" Percy said

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

"How polite" Aphrodite coo

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr.**

**Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Yeah right" Hermes said

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"He has a point" Apollo said

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

"Yes they do" Nico said

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." "But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

"he is as mature as he can get" Annabeth said and everyone agreed

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"I am not ignorant" Percy said

"Percy you were pretty ignorant in our quest" Hazel said and Percy pouted

**"Sir, he saw her... ."**

"yes I did" Percy said

"Percy you are talking to a book" Frank said

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"It wasn't his fault" Thalia said

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO NEVER GIVE UP YOU'RE POSITION" Hermes screamed dramatically in a dramatic pose

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Why would he have that?" Piper asked

"Probably to fend of eavesdroppers" Leo laughed but everyone looked at him weirdly

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me." The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

"I would hate to repeat exams over and over again" most of the campers whined

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

"Good kid" Hermes said

"Never come out until you are sure that you are alone" Apollo said

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"He would've still read your feelings" Annabeth said

"I know" Percy said

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back.**

**They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"They didn't think they knew" Jason said

"I know" Percy said

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

Percy winced

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say.**

**"This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"That must suck" Frank said

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, , for reminding m**

"Ouch" everyone said

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"I didn't know that uncle P was a nobody" said Apollo

"Idiot" murmured Artemis

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

"That's nice of them" Hera said

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"I take it back" Hera said

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"What a concedes" Nico said sarcastically

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"You probably scared the heck out of him" Jason said

"I didn't mean to" Percy said

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Yeah not much only the parts of Percy being in danger" Poseidon said getting a little more pale

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"That's obvious" Annabeth said and everyone agreed

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

"I hate those things" Percy said

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

"Dionysius why do you have those cards?" asked Zeus

"It's fun to see them try to read them" he said not taking his eyes from his wine magazine

_** Grover Underwood Keeper**_

**_ Half-Blood Hill Long Island,_**

**_ New York_**

**_ (800) 009-0009_**

**"What's Half—"**

"You are seriously stupid" Frank said

"In my defense I didn't know what was going on" Percy said

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

"If he had one" Annabeth said

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

"Why would I need you?"

"That is so rude" Piper said

"I didn't meant for it to come out like that" Percy said

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"See" Percy said

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

"How sweet of you" Aphrodite squealed

**Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

"how do you know how that smells like?" asked Hazel

"if you ever lived with my step- step dad you would know" Percy said with a mad face when he said stepX2 dad

"I though you liked Paul" Thalia said

"I do. This is before him" Percy said

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there.**

**On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

"Percy is that-" Athena said

"Yes but don't ruin the story" Percy said

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

"Percy are those the-" Poseidon said

"Wait and you'll find out" Percy said

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

Poseidon turned paler

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

"Yeah Percy this isn't the time to be funny" Poseidon said become even more paler

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"Just listen to him seaweed brain" Annabeth said with a look of worry

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

That released some of the tension in the room and made some people laugh a little

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

"Why were the old ladies a bad thing?' asked Leo

"Let me give you a hint" Annabeth said "It was fate that made the bus stop"

"I don't understand your riddles" Leo said "speak to me in English"

"The fates dummy" Piper said

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

Poseidon looked paler

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"Not much" Nico said sarcastically

"Just about EVERYTHING" Thalia said

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"No just a million more time deadly" Frank said

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time.**"

"It wasn't his fault" Thalia said

"We know Thalia" Annabeth and Percy said

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"That must've been creepy" Leo said

"It was" Percy replied

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"Yes, yes it does" Hazel and Nico said

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"If anyone wants to know what type of flowers they are I don't really care as long as they are blue" Percy said in a failed attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Who wants to read" asked Percy.

"I would" Frank said. He opened the book and another light shined in the middle of the room. I female teenager and two kids one a male and the other a female appeared arguing for some reason.


	4. Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Luke stop right now before I call mom and dad" the girl said

"Go ahead call them" the boy said challenging her

"Please Luke calm down you know that this trip is very important to mom and dad" the little girl said

"Shut up Ocean no one asked for your opinion" the boy named Luke said

"Luke you have one minute to apologies to her before I call mom and dad" the older girl said

"Fawn you know they don't scare me" Luke said

"Dad might not scare you because he is always soft on you" Fawn said "but you know mom is not afraid to whoop your butt and ground you" Fawn said

"I'm not scared of her either like I use to be" Luke said

"Luke why are you acting like this" Fawn asked

"Because mom and dad never have time for us anymore" he said

"You know their busy" Fawn reasoned

"With what?" the boy said

"you know that dad is always pressured with all the interviews and he is always trying to get the sharks and whales to stop hitting on the glass at the aquarium and you know that my mom is always stuck designing mansions" Fawn said

"Well why can't they take time off like they use to?" Luke asked

"Because they are to busy taking care of us" Ocean said

"That is still no reason to not have time for us" he shouted and was about to hit ocean when Thalia interrupted

"Whoa you three stop fighting" Thalia

"Aunt Thalia could you please call my mom and dad and tell them that Luke is misbehaving again" Fawn said

"First of all I thought I dint have any siblings beside Jason and you don't look anything like him and second of all whose your parents" Thalia said

"You aren't our actual aunt we just like to call you that" Fawn said

"And you call my mom Annie and you call my dad kelp brain or kelp face or kelp head" Ocean said

"Do you mean Annabeth and Percy?" she asked

"Yeah that's them" Fawn said

"No way" Thalia laughed

"Percy Annabeth come over here" she screamed toward them

"What do you want pinecone face?" Percy asked

"Dad? Mom?" Ocean said "I thought you were at your business trip"

"Wait what?" The both asked in unison

"Great are you messing around with us or do you two have amnesia" Fawn asked

"Neither" Percy said

"We are only sixteen so we can't have any kids" Annabeth said

"Mom you two are not sixteen you two are thirty-one" Luke said "you only wish you were still sixteen"

"Wait we get to live that long" Percy said "awesome. Hi-five Annabeth"

"Not until I get something clear" she said

"What?" Percy asked

"When were you born Fawn" she asked

"I was born in 2012" Fawn answered

"Then you three must be from the future" Percy said

"Wait are you telling us that you two are from the past" Ocean asked

"Pretty much" Annabeth said

"So we get to insult you?" asked Luke

"No" Percy said

"Can we get back with the book punk?" Ares asked

"Sure" Percy said

"Wait what books?" asked Fawn

"A book about Percy's adventures" Annabeth said

"Have you passed the part where Clarisse tried to dunk dad's head in the toilet?" asked Ocean

"How do you know about that?" asked Percy

"I'm dating her son" She said and Annabeth and Percy laughed

"You don't believe it do you?" asked Fawn

"Not one bit" Percy said

"Punk start reading now!" Ares said

"Fine" Percy said and gave the book to frank

"**Chapter3: Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants" Frank read **

"What type of name is that?" asked Fawn

"The type that Percy would use" Annabeth said

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"That is so impolite" Aphrodite said

"He was freaking me out" Percy said

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"That would be creepy" Ocean said

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

"Dad that is information that I could've lived with out" Fawn said and everyone laughed

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

"Whose address is that dad?" asked Luke

"My mom's" Percy said "Well that was the old one"

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"She is the best-" Fawn started

"Grandma-" Ocean continued

"Ever" Luke finished

"She is also the nicest person ever" Thalia said

"And the best cook" Nico said

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

"Why is that dad?" Ocean asked

"You're the best and you don't have bad luck" Fawn said and she looked at Luke

"I don't care" he said

"What's wrong with him?" asked Annabeth

"I'll tell you later" Fawn said

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her.**

"So that's why she doesn't like to talk about them" Ocean said

**She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program.**

"That's a good career to study" Athena said "Poseidon how did you get someone that smart?"

"Ha, ha very funny Athena" Poseidon said sarcastically

**Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"Poor thing" Athena said

"Don't worry grandma she gets to be what she wants to" Ocean said

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Poseidon and Percy smiled at that

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

"Well she talks more about him now" Ocean said and Percy smiled

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me.**

"It's not a lie but it's not the full truth. She is smart unlike you Poseidon" Athena said and he rolled his eyes

**Not dead. Lost at sea. She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"No you weren't Percy" Annabeth said

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk.**

Percy looked mad and the floor felt as if it was being shaken

**When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe.**

**I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Percy how do you know what that smells like?" asked Hazel

"I have no idea" Percy said

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"That is so gross" Ocean said

"Be glad you didn't had to live that" Percy said looking down

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"No hello or anything?" asked Hera and Frank laughed

"Why are you laughing kid" asked Hera and he continued to read

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

"Oh" she said and everyone laughed

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"That is so gross" Aphrodite said and everyone shook their heads in approval

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret."**

Percy flinched and looked down

**Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"Percy did he ever touched you?" asked Poseidon

"No" Percy said

"He's lying" Apollo said

"Percy the truth" Poseidon said

"Please" Annabeth pleaded

"Once or twice" Percy said

"Still lying" Apollo said

"Five times" Percy said

"Still lying" Apollo said

"Ten times" Percy said looking down

"Closer" Apollo said

"Fine it was around from twenty to twenty-four" Percy said waving his hand over his sleeve and he pulled it up

"Percy did he give you that scar?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah when I was six" Percy said "When I found out that water could heal me and take away the scars I tried taking it off but it didn't work. Then Chiron taught me how to manipulate the mist and I covered it"

"I'll be back" Poseidon said

"Dad don't go I took care of it don't worry" Percy said with a sad look and his daughters hugged him. Percy of course felt a little awkward. he noticed that Luke looked down with a guilty expression or something like that

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

"Gross" Aphrodite said

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

"Oh" Athena said

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change.**

"How did he do that?" asked Annabeth

**Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

"I hate that guy" Annabeth said

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least he is sensible" Artemis said

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"That is disgusting" Hera said

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"Done" all the gods and goddesses said

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"Dad did you seriously have to put up with that for so long?" asked Luke

"Yeah it was pretty annoying" Percy said and Luke looked down with guilt in his expression

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

"How could you have felt that presence?" asked Leo

"My nerves" Percy answered

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

"Aww" all the girls coo

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old.**

"No one does" Thalia said

**When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"She must have had a lot of patience" Hera said

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

"She is so sweet" Aphrodite said

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"If only all parents were like that" Thalia said with a sad look

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right? I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

"Aww" all the girls said

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

"And he kills the moment" Aphrodite said

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire,**

"Or a god" Apollo and Hermes said. Poseidon just blushed

**not to some jerk like Gabe.**

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time.**

"Wait dad this time" Fawn said "how many different schools did you go to?"

"Six different schools in six years" Percy said

**I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets.**

**"Did something scare you?"**

"Yes" Annabeth said

"No, Mom."

"You should never lie" Apollo said

**I felt bad lying.**

"At least you felt bad" Hera said

**I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"Not to her" Thalia and Annabeth said

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach." My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

"Dad why do you always take us to that cabin during our vacation?" asked Ocean

"I think the book explains" Percy said

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"Because he kept loosing" Dionysius said

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him,**

"Do it, do it" everyone chanted

**be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"He better let you go" Annabeth and Poseidon said

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money.**

**That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

Hermes and Apollo sighed then said "Bribery sweet old bribery"

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"WHAT?" Aphrodite asked as she pierced everyone's ears

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

"Interrupt it?" asked Hestia who was tending the fire "he practically paid for it"

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT" everyone chanted / screamed

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought? "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game.**

**Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"He has a brain?" Athena asked and everyone shrugged

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...**

**whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

Annabeth then ruffled Luke's hair "What did you do that for and why?" he asked

"Because i wanted to and because Percy won't let me do it to him" Annabeth said

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"It's not like he is going to be the one driving. His only twelve" Jason and Leo said and Frank laughed

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve.**

"You think like Percy Jason" Thalia said "you have been affected by the rare disease called percsities"

"Ha, ha very funny Thalia" Percy said and everyone laughed

**But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

Everyone cheered triumphantly

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

"I remember when you took us there when I was ten and you tried to scare mom by showing her a spider" Fawn said

"Instead she grabbed it and put it on top of your head" Ocean continued

"Then you freaked and threw it on the floor and she squatched it" Luke finished

"Wait so my Arachne phobia goes away" asked Annabeth

"Yeah but dad-" Fawn said

"Dad almost died" Luke said and Annabeth was shock

"How?" she asked

"Tell you later" Ocean said and Frank continued reading

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place.**

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"And that's why you like it?" asked Luke

"Yeah pretty much" Percy said

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"What's with the blue food?" asked Jason

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"That would be nice" said Piper

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"So you got it from both your dad and mom" Annabeth and Nico said

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash.**

Cue glares at Zeus

**She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

Poseidon smiled at Percy and he smiled back

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"I don't care about that" Poseidon said smiling at him

"I know" Percy said and smiled back

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"I visited you when you were a toddler" Poseidon said

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"I had to" Poseidon said sadly

"I know" Percy said

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"**

"You are such and ungrateful child" Hera said

"I dint mean to say that I was only depressed" Percy said

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"You better have" Hera said

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"Coming from your mom it must've been worse" Hermes said

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?"**

"Monsters" Everyone said

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"I sent him to check up on you" Poseidon said

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"That reminds me of the story of Hercules" said Aphrodite

"Don't remind me of that jerk" Percy said

"What do you mean Persues?" asked Zeus getting mad

"Maybe by the third book you'll know" Percy said

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

**But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"That was the stupidest mistake I ever made" Percy whispered to himself

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD" the kids screamed / cheered

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before? "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

"Some stay year round" Annabeth said

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. That night I had a vivid dream.**

"When don't you?" asked Nico, Thalia and Annabeth

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

Cue glares at Zeus and Poseidon

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

Cue stares at Hades

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes,**

"YES I WIN" Zeus said in a heroic pose

"Sit down Zeus the dream wasn't even complete" Poseidon said

**and I screamed, No! I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses.**

Cue glares at Zeus

**There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

Cue stares at Poseidon

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

Cue more stares at Poseidon

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"Then what was he?" asked Dionysius

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

"Nothing because he can't think" Thalia said

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

"Not much just about everything" Jason said

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

"No" Frank said

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

"What was it?" asked Ares "You are annoying me"

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

"She was desperate" Poseidon defended her

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

Cue glares at Zeus

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

"Oh" almost everyone said

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Finally punk" Ares said "You were getting on our nerves"

"Not on all of ours" Hestia said

"Who wants to read?" asked Frank

"I will" said Hazel

"Wait before you read. Lets go eat lunch" Athena said and everyone agreed


	5. My Mother Teaches me Bullfighting

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**NO ONE'S POV**

Every one went to the kitchen but Percy, Annabeth, Fawn, Ocean and Luke.

"First of all I am really wondering why Luke is acting so bratty is he always like this?" Annabeth asked

"Well no. ever since you two stopped having more time for us he started to become like this and he also got rejected by a girl he liked" Fawn said

"Well why wouldn't we have time for you three?" Annabeth asked

"Because of your jobs" Ocean said "The only time we get a lot of attention is in summer when dad is teaching us to control our powers"

"And mom only helps us with our homework" Fawn said

"The only time we ever had a true family time is whenever we watch movies at night" Luke said looking down

"And why is he so sad?" asked Percy

"I don't know he started to act like that when we heard the first few parts of your life" Fawn said "I noticed that the second time he Looked down"

"I'm sorry dad" Luke said "I was just depressed because we barley even spend anytime together anymore"

"Annabeth this is a little awkward don't you think?" Percy said "I mean their calling us mom and dad. We are only sixteen"

"Maybe we can get Apollo to Iris message future us and they can deal with them" Annabeth said

"Why can't you deal with it" Ocean

"Because we don't know anything about parenting" Annabeth said

"Fine but I'm still sorry dad" Luke said and walked away towards the kitchen

"Wow dad hi-five" Fawn said "I have never seen him apologize to you or mom"

"Lets go eat you three are probably starving" Percy sighed.

AFTER EVERYONE FINISHED EATING THEY WENT BACK TO THE BOOKS.

Percy grabbed the book and gave it to Hazel she opened it and read:

**My Mother Teaches me Bullfighting**

"How" Fawn asked

"It's just a bunch of moves to doge It's attack" Percy said

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas**.

"Now that's my type of driving" Ares said

"That's why you always end up in my infirmary" Apollo said

"And that's why your motorcycle always ends up in my workshop" Hephaestus said

Everyone just started to laugh as Ares grumbled and cursed under his breath

As soon as everyone stopped laughing Hazel continued to read

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo—**

"Dad I don't think Uncle Grover will like that" Ocean said

"Uncle?" Percy asked

"We like to call him that just like aunt Thalia" Fawn said

"Oh ok" Percy said "You can continue Hazel"

**lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

"Percy if you had a dirty mind you wouldn't have asked that" Leo said and Piper hit him on the back of the head

"Not all of us have such polluted mind repair boy" Piper said

"I agree with her" Jason said

"Alright jeez beauty queen and sparky no need to be so mean" Leo said… There was a long silence and Hazel was starring Leo

"Checking me out?" Leo asked with a grin

"No it's just that you remind me of-" Hazel looked down and then started to read but Percy and Frank knew who she was talking about

**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"I didn't know Uncle Grover was a stalker" Luke said

"He isn't he was just watching me making sure I was alright" Percy said and Luke rolled his eyes

"I know that dad I was just trying to be funny" he said and signaled for Hazel to continue reading

**"Watching me?"**

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

"Indeed he is" Percy whispered

**"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"**

"He is a satyr" Nico said

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

Percy started to laugh like crazy and everyone looked at him like he was crazy he just said "Keep reading and you'll find out"

**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"Now he's mad" Thalia said

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

"And that's why you were laughing?" asked Fawn

"Yeah" Percy said

"I didn't find that funny" Fawn said

"Because you weren't there at the time" Percy said "Hazel please continue to read"

**"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"Seriously dad a myth?" asked Fawn

"I was new to that" Percy whined

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

**"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

"He just blew it didn't he?" asked Frank

"Yes he did" Percy said

**"Of course." "Then why—"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's to much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

"No one much just the lord of the dead and his most meanest, ugliest, bloodthirthiest, half-blood hungriest, grossest minions" Thalia said

"Did you seriously go through all that?" asked Luke, Ocean, Fawn, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo

"Yes" Percy simply said and told Hazel to continue

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

Everyone laughed

"You think like Uncle Grover, aunt Thalia" Luke said

"Oh shut it" she said

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

"Please" Poseidon whispered to himself

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Yet you have the weirdest dreams. Isn't that ironic?" Thalia said but was ignored and Hazel started to read

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD" the demigods shouted

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

"Yes Percy please understand it's for your own good" Poseidon said and Percy smiled

**"Because some old ladies cut yarn." "Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

**"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

**"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

"Dad I'm confused" Luke said

"he said you at first" Percy said "then he changed it to someone and I noticed that he said you in the first place. If he hadn't changed that you to someone I would've though that he meant you as in someone not you as in me you"

"I am even more confused" Luke said

"I'll explain to you later" Annabeth said and told Hazel to continue

**"Boys!" my mom said.**

"Thank you" Artemis said

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please Please."**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please" everyone said except Zeus, Hades, Dionysius and Ares

"Please shut up and start reading" Zeus ordered and Hazel did as asked

**I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

Poseidon was on the brink of his throne with his fingers cross

"Dad I have never seen grandpa like that" Ocean and Luke said

"Me neither" Percy said as he kept listening to the story

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"NO SH-" Thalia said but was cut off by Percy

"Thalia there are children here" Percy said

"We are dead and you just own mom twenty golden drachmas" Ocean said

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"My mom said that you would be over protective and made a bet on it" Ocean said

"And every time you sound or act over protective or something like that you have to pay mom twenty golden drachmas" Fawn said

"That doesn't count because we are from the past" Percy said and signaled Hazel to continue

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

"DAD/ZEUS" Thalia and Poseidon screamed "YOU TRIED TO KILL PERCY/ MY SON"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY NOW SHUT UP AND KEEP READING" Zeus yelled back and Hazel immediately started to read

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"Percy!" my mom shouted. "I'm okay... ."**

"That did hurt… a lot" Percy said rubbing his forehead

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning. That was the only explanation.**

Cue glares at Zeus

**We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

Everyone giggled a little reliving the tension

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"How nice" Hestia said and everyone agreed Percy just blushed

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

Everyone laughed some had to hold their stomachs

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

_'Hmm could that possibly be—no it cant' Athena though_

**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"Awesome I'm being mentioned" Thalia said with a happy smile

**"What?"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too."**

"She cant" everyone said sadly

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

'Hmm this boy is loyal maybe a little to loyal-' Athena thought

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

"He needs to be quiet" Jason said and everyone agreed

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

"No way could that have been your second monster dad" Luke said

"It was just my luck" Percy said and told Hazel to continue

**"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

"Please" Poseidon pleaded

"Dad I am right here" Percy said "There even is proof that I am still alive in fifteen years" he said pointing at Luke and his future daughters. That made Poseidon calm down and Athena clenched her fist

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"That was because-" Nico started to say but was cut of by Percy who told him to not ruin the story

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

"I like your courage boy" said Hera and Percy just looked down then he stood up

"Where are you going?" asked Annabeth

"Um do you really want to know?" Percy asked

Annabeth realizing what he meant said "no thanks" and Percy left the room

"Where is he going?" asked Fawn

"Think of the words 'I need to do my duties' in the wrong way and you'll know" Annabeth said. Fawn though for a while and gagged then everyone started to laugh after a minute Hazel continued to read

**"I told you—"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

"You really need to cut the grass Dionysius" said Hera

"Uh? Oh yeah I'll do that later" Dionysius said lying to her and Hazel continued to read

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—**

"We didn't need to go into such detail but we just did" Thalia said laughing. After everyone controlled their happiness Hazel continued to laugh

**which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—**

**enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"Only Percy would have come with such random description" said Annabeth

"They should put his comments in so random" Nico said and everyone laughed. After everyone was finished Hazel continued

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us.**

**But he couldn't be real.**

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

"Poseidon seriously. Are you sure his your son?" Athena asked "how could you ever found some one this smart?"

"Ha-ha very funny Athena" Poseidon said sarcastically

**"But he's the Min—"**

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"Yep to smart for you" Athena said and Poseidon rolled his eyes

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

"If you ever trust his distances out of water then your dead" Annabeth said laughing

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Annabeth said. "He goes by smell."

"Wow" Hazel said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Listen to this" Hazel said

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

As soon as she said that some people laughed and she blushed

"Hey Uncle Nico do you think dad's ok?" asked Ocean

"I don't know maybe he has a bad case of diarrhea" Nico said and no one could controlled their happiness for ten minutes then Hazel continued to read again

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

**Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**

**Oops.**

Everyone broke out laughing for another five minutes then Hazel continued

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

"So that's what he meant" said Leo

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

"That wasn't selfish she was just worried" Poseidon defended her

**"Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

"Oh boy" Poseidon groaned

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

Many people were on the brink of their chairs and thrones to see what would happen

**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

A lot of people gagged and wrinkled their nose

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

Everyone got hold of their breath with out realizing it

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Then they let it out

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

"Oh no" everyone who knew sally groaned / gasped

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

"Way to be negative" Thalia said with a failed attempt to raise the mood

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

"He is such a loyal friend" Athena said

"You have no idea" Annabeth sighed

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

"NO" everyone who knew sally screamed

**"Mom!"**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

There was a strange strangled sob outside but everybody decided to ignore it knowing that, that was the real reason Percy left

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

Everyone looked down their expression full of sadness

**"No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

"Here comes ass kicking Percy" Nico said trying to rise up the mood but it didn't work

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

"He never can" Annbeth sighed sadly

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

"Oh boy" every demigod who knew Percy groaned

"What?" Luke asked

"Some of Percy's ideas are not good" Annabeth said

"but-" Luke was about to said but decided against it "never mind" Hazel continued to read

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"He needs better insults" Hermes said "give him an appointment with Connor and Travis they would probably be glad to help him"

"You bet we will" Thalia said and told Hazel to continue

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea—**

"A stupid idea" Annabeth said

**"Wow Annabeth you are so attached to Percy" Hazel said and Athena's knuckles went white**

"Why?" asked Annabeth

"Listen to this" and she continued to read

**a stupid idea,**

"Oh" she said as she blushed

"OH NO!" Nico screamed dramatically "you have Percysities"

"Ha-ha very funny" Annabeth said and signaled Hazel to continue

**but better than no idea at all,**

"He has a point" Athena said "even if I hate to admit it"

**I put my back to the big pine tree**

"What is he doing?" asked Thalia

"Using you" Nico said

"Well not you, you but your tree" Annabeth said

**and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that.**

"Key word" Frank said

"Thinking" Leo finished and everyone looked at them as if their bodies were connected

"What?" Leo and Frank asked

"Nothing" Hazel said and continued to read

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to**

**dodge.**

Everyone was on the last bit or the bringk of their chairs and thrones

**Time slowed down.**

"Over dramatic much" Luke asked and everyone nodded

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"No way" Luke said "how did he do that?"

"I have no idea. He never really told me how he defeated the Minotaur" Annabeth said wondering where Percy was

"Well maybe it's just one of those once in a life time thing" Jason said

"Who knows" Thalia said

"Can we keep reading?" asked Poseidon with a worried look and a pale face. Hazel did as said

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

Everyone made a nervous laugh

**The bull-man staggered around,**

"Stop with the bull-man already" Leo said a lot of people nodded in agreement before turning to read

**trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes.**

Cue glares at Zeus

**The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

Many people gagged, wrinkled their nose or both

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull.**

"Does hew like to watch that?" asked Frank

"Who doesn't?" asked Apollo and Hermes

"Boy's" muttered Artemis slightly annoyed

**He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat,**

"Good thing he didn't" said Poseidon worried

**but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"NO... Really?" asked Thalia sarcastically

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

"Who would want that?" asked Leo

"No one" everyone said

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

That made some people laugh nervously a little

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel.**

Everyone saddened a bit

**I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"Good luck with that wimp" Ares said and took a bath

"Is that how he got it?" asked Fawn

"Yeah" Annabeth said

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

"You were saying Ares" said Apollo and Ares just cursed under his breath

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass.**

"Ouch" a lot of people said

**My head smacked against a rock.**

"Ouch" people said louder

**When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

_'That is smart' Athena though_

**The monster charged.**

There was a loud thud in the room and everyone had to get back on their seats and thrones as they rubbed their backs and butts

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling.**

"And that was without thinking" Muttered Nico "imagine what he can do if he thinks"

**As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

Everyone to hold of their breaths once more

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—**

Everyone let out their breaths

**not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

**The monster was gone.**

Everyone cheered, but at the same time wonder where Percy was and why was their a clanging sound outside

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open.**

"You do **NOT** know how that feels" Athena and Zeus said holding their heads

**I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse.**

"Such a good friend" Hestia said and everyone nodded

**I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

Everyone look with a happy face as the noticed what a good friend Percy was. They kept hearing a clanging sound as if there was metal being hit together but they ignored it

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

"Excuse me" Annabeth said "he is not going to start calling me princess" she said and everyone laughed. The clanging sound kept on going on and on and I was getting annoying

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

"Well Annabeth it turns out he is the one" Thalia said and Jason wiggled his eyebrows

"Annabeth there is no point in denying it" Nico said pointing to the kids

"I am getting irritating what is that sound" Luke asked

"Who knows lets keep reading and try to ignore it" Ocean said and they did just that

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

"That's the end of the chapter" Hazel said and there was a bang on the door as if someone was being pushed on it

"What is going on out there?" Zeus asked annoyed and he stood up, he walked towards the door and everyone followed.

When he opened the door Percy was barley standing, his left arm had blood and in front of him was no one other than…

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT I NEED YOU TO GUESS WHO THE PERSON. WHOEVER GUESSES RIGHT I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO.**


	6. I play pinochle with a horse

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO… Michiko Shirokaze. **

**MY TOP 5 FAVORITE REVIEWS**

**#5-very good! your grammar is fine, i love your stories- Borntofly13.**

**#4-Is the person fighting Percy his future self?-Mean Melon**

**#3-Is it the original Luke? - Jason8926**

**#2-Great chapter! Please update soon. P.S. My guess is that it's Luke C.- Michiko Shirokaze**

**#1-Gabe Ugliano- Moon Knight rulz- thank you for your comment. It made me laugh my butt of.**

**Please keep the awesome comments coming cause I love them. NO LET'S GO ON WITH THE STORY. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Percy was outside holding his bleeding arm, panting and holding his arm. Annabeth quickly ran for Percy's aid but Athena got hold of her arm.

"So Percy" a voice said "I see you haven't changed. You are still with the loser freaks of the gods"

"Shut up Luke who invited you here anyways" Percy said

"Uh dad. The gods invited me and my sisters" Luke said

"Not you Luke" Percy said "that Luke" Percy said pointing to the boy in front of him. He had stringy blond hair and a scar running through his left eye.

"Well Percy who's the kid?" Luke asked taking a step forward

"None of your business" Percy said getting in his ready stance

"Well apparently someone's pissed off" said Luke

"Shut up and answer my question" Percy said

"I don't know. I was in my ship when a light surrounded me" Luke said

"Seriously Apollo the guy wants to end with western civilization starting with the gods and you invite him" Percy said

"Luke" Hermes said

"Hermes" Luke sneered

"What's going on here?" asked Zeus

"it will be explained in the books" Percy said with a faint voice and he collapsed on the floor

"PERCY/DAD" Annabeth and the kids yelled and ran to his aid

"What books are you talking about?" asked Luke

"Apollo please tend Percy I need to speak to Luke" Annabeth said

"Mom I'm right here" Luke said

"Not you Luke. From now on your nickname will be GL" Annabeth said

"What does that stand for?" Luke asked

"if your are as smart as I am you will figure it out yourself" Annabeth said and walked away grabbing Luke by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen. Annabeth didn't notice that the kids were following her.

"Luke you need to shut your mouth or else the gods will kill you or hurt you" Annabeth sighed

"Annabeth you are going to get in trouble for giving me advice" Luke said with a grin

"Luke I don't really care what happens to you anymore I am from the future and so are you but from a different time" Annabeth said

"So?" Luke asked

"Luke don't you get it. You killed yourself to save Olympus. Stop working with kronos and fight him. Send him back to tartarus. In the end you will kill him any way and you will kill yourself. If you stop now you can prevent that and safe many people from dying. And you can prevent your own death." Annabeth explained

"You still like me?" Luke asked

"Not as I use to anymore Luke" Annabeth said

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"The books will explain now lets go cause you have to apologize to Percy and we have to keep reading" Annabeth said and walked out. The kids ran before she could spot them, and went back to the throne room.

Everyone was there but Percy.

"Where's Percy?" asked Annabeth "is he ok?"

"He's alright. Nothing a little ambrosia, nectar and resting can't cure. Right now he is asleep" Apollo said and Annabeth sighed in relief

"Alright who wants to read?" Annabeth asked

"What books?" asked Luke

"About Percy's life" Annabeth said "do you want to read?"

"Su-sure" Luke said and started reading

**I play pinochle with a horse**

"Let me guess Chiron" Luke said

"Yes and he wont like that" Annabeth said and told Luke to continue

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

"Grover" everyone said laughing

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense,**

"To Percy nothing ever makes sense" Luke said and everyone stared at him like he was crazy

**so I just passed out again.**

"Good to know that he didn't just passed out in our quest" Frank said

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"When we finish the books I'll explain" Hazel said

**I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding.**

"Let me guess" Jason said "ambrosia"

"I think so" Annabeth said

**The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

"Aw how cute" Aphrodite squealed "you didn't even know him yet you still took care of him"

"I had to" Annabeth said blushing and before Aphrodite could continue to talk she told Luke to continue

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

"Did you seriously think Kelp head would know something?" Asked Thalia

"What? I was desperate-" Annabeth said but was cut of by Aphrodite

"OMG YOU WERE DESPERATE FOR A BOYFRIEND" Aphrodite squealed

"I was not. I was desperate for a quest" Annabeth said blushing "please continue Luke"

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

"Yeah Annabeth he doesn't know anything" Nico said and Annabeth blushed

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

"To make out" Aphrodite said wiggling her eyebrows

"NO" Annabeth screamed and was as red as a cherry

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

"Way to shut him up" Thalia said giving Annabeth a hi-five

"Thanks for the awesome idea" Nico said also giving Annabeth a hi-five

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"Aw he misses you already" Aphrodite said and Annabeth kept blushing

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me.**

"Let me guess Argus" Luke said and Annabeth nodded

**He had blue eyes— at least a dozen of them—on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

"He has many more than just a dozen" Luke said

"I wonder if he has and eye or two on his-" Leo said but was cut of by Piper

"You better not be thinking what I'm thinking that you're thinking because if you are thinking what I think you're thinking thank you are just thinking a dirty think" Piper said and Leo said

"Well what do you think that I'm thinking that is wrong thinking?" Leo asked

"Guys what are you talking about?" Jason asked

"Seriously I'm getting confuse" Thalia said

"Well Leo is thinking negative and I don't really want him thinking negative and sharing those taught" Piper said

"Well what do you think his thinking?" Annabeth asked

"Do you really want to know?" asked Piper

"Well now I'm not so sure but… yeah" Annabeth decided

Piper scooted closer to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING LEO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT" Annabeth shouted at Leo "You know what don't answer that Luke please continue to read before I kill him"

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to.**

"If I would have been living with Gabe even I would think that the nicer things look the weirder they were" Jason said and everyone agreed

**I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest.**

"How does he know how that feels?" asked Frank

"I have absolutely no idea" Annabeth said glaring at Luke and he just continued to read

**My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

"How can you feel if your teeth hurts?" asked Leo

"It's not your teeth that hurt it's just your gums. They took all the impact of the bull making Percy's teeth clash with each other" Annabeth said

"Can you tell me that in English please" Leo said

"That was English" Annabeth said "it's just that your brain has a lot of cells missing"

"Can you please be quiet and let the kid read. The faster we finish with the books the faster i can get in a fight with some one" Ares said

"You can get in a fight with Percy" Annabeth said

"Don't give him any ideas please" Poseidon said

"Percy would die if he gets in a fight with Ares or a god" Jason said

"Not really" Annabeth and Nico said

"Really?" Piper asked

"Yeah he can get in a fight with my dad and Ares and he could still win" Nico said

"I got lucky with the fight with your dad Nico. You already had me pissed off" a voice said

"Percy what are you doing up? Aren't you suppose to be resting?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah but I heard someone scream something about dirty thinking" Percy said

"So I woke you up?" Annabeth asked

"Pretty much" Percy said

"Hey punk can I beat you up?" Ares asked

"After this chapter we can fight but I don't really feel like fighting you for a second time" Percy said "can we finish this chapter already?

**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice,**

"Nectar sweet old nectar" Percy, Apollo, and Hermes said with a dreamy expression

**with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

"Wimp" Ares muttered and he received a free salt water shower.

Ares turned to look at Poseidon "I dint do it"

Then he looked at Percy "guilty" Percy shrugged

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**

"He barley slept while you were passed out" Annabeth said

**Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.**

"If only" Percy said

**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And ...**

"If only" Percy kept muttering

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

"What is it?" asked Leo

"You'll see" Percy said

**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn,**

"Oh" Leo said

**the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

"Of course not" Percy sighed

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

"Percy even at camp it's not a good idea to say names" Poseidon said

"You can't blame I was pissed" Percy replied

"Still" Poseidon said

"Don't worry dad all monster run away from me in terror" Percy said

"Really?" asked Poseidon

"No. I wish they would" Percy said and everyone started to laugh

**"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"**

"Even the goat agrees with me" Poseidon said and Percy shrugged

**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

"You were really stupid back then" Frank said

"Who asked you" Percy said as he pouted

**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

**"My mom. Is she really ..."**

**He looked down.**

Everyone looked down at the mention of sally except Luke who asked "What's the big deal Percy you miss your mommy?"

"Can I kill him now please" Percy asked Annabeth

"No the note that was sent with the books said that you couldn't kill anyone" Annabeth said

"Did the note say anything about beating the heck out of him but not killing him?" Percy asked

"No but still Percy you cant just go around beating people up because they end up making you mad" Annabeth said

"In my defense I can control my temper a lot more" Percy said

"Would you shut up and let the kid read" Ares said

"Fine" Percy said and Luke continued

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

"Are you trying to say that I'm ugly?" Thalia asked

"No just keep reading" Percy said

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

"Oh. You were just really depress" Thalia said

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

"No his not. He is the braves most awesome, coolest satyr to ever have been existed" Ocean said

"I agree with you sis" Luke said

"And I agree with GL" Fawn said

"Can I please read?" asked Luke but everyone ignored him so he took that as a yes

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

"OOOO he cursed" Ocean said

"He never cursed in front of us" Fawn said

"It surprises me that adults still think that kids don't cuss" GL said

"True" Ocean said "you can continue to read"

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

"It's not like he made a promise or something" Jason said

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

**Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**

"You bet you would" GL said

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Well when you first took me to camp Luke decided to-" Ocean said but was cut off by GL covering her mouth

"What did you do to Grover?" asked Percy

"Nothing" GL said with a sheeplesly smile

"Nothing. Really Luke every time dad or mom took us to camp Chiron had to hide anything sharp from you and the satyrs would stay at a distance of fifteen feet away from you for like three years and they would always wear they're caps. They still do it but not every satyr" Fawn said

"You cut Grover's hair and you didn't invite me to that with you?" Percy asked

"I did but mom over heard you when you said that you were in then she elbowed you and you changed your mind and took the scissors from me. Then I snucked in the big house at night and took them back then I went to find Uncle Grover and I cut his hair" GL said

"Wow I become absolutely boring" Percy said

"Only when mom is around" GL said "once you helped us play an awesome prank on her"

"What was it about?" asked Percy

"We made her believe that she lost the blue prints for a mansion. You had to get them out of her office and hide them at camp. I made sure that she wouldn't go to camp. Fawn and Ocean pretended to help her look for the blue prints" GL said

"What did she do when she found out it was a prank?" asked Percy

"Well I got grounded for three months. You got ignored for much longer and Fawn and Ocean didn't get in trouble because I tricked them into helping me" GL said

"How did you trick them?" Annabeth asked

"I knew secrets that they had that you didn't know about" GL said

"I like this kid" Hermes said as he got out of his throne turned into normal human size and hi-fived him

"If you ever do that Percy you are dead" Annabeth said and glared at him

"Could you be quiet and start reading punks I want to finish with this torture" Ares said

**But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

_'Yellow light?' Athena though_

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?**

"I would not allow that" Poseidon said "I would take you to my palace" Percy smiled and Luke looked jealous or mad

**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**

"Did you look seventeen when you were twelve?" GL asked

"I have no idea but I would rather get eating by monster than to go back with Gabe" Percy said

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid—poor goat, satyr, whatever—looked as if he expected to be hit.**

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

"Of course it isn't" Thalia said

"It's your fault Percy" Nico said

"If I hadn't ditch Grover he wouldn't have been in that mess" Percy agreed

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."**

"No it wasn't" Every demigod said except Luke

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

"No but that was his job" Dionysius said

"**No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

"You think like a goat" Apollo said and everyone laughed except Hera, Artemis, Athena and Dionysius

"Idiots" Artemis said

"You know you love me sis" Apollo said

"Shut up and don't call me SIS!" Artemis said

**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

"Why do you compare everything with something that has to do with water?" Frank asked

"I don't know but I always do that" Percy said

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

**I recoiled at the taste,**

"Why?" Annabeth asked "I though you loved the taste of it"

"You'll see" Percy said

**because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies—my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

"Awe poor thing" Aphrodite said

"Wimp" Ares said and took an unplanned shower

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

"Why didn't you give him some?" asked Hazel

"Are you crazy? If I had given him some he would have crumbled into a huge dust bunny" Percy said

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."**

**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

There were some snickers

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table.**

"Who knows if it would have exploded if he had dropped it" Leo said sarcastically

**"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

Dionysius smiled at the mention of his code name. No one noticed.

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far.**

"Wimp" Ares said and he got soaked.

"Ares got the extra soaked deal For free. Normally it would have cost him 19.99 but now it's for free. Only for him. It's a good deal Lady's and gentle men just don't Piss Percy and Poseidon or your shower will turn cold as ice. This is a deal you can't afford to miss. Please call (800)-009-009 for more information. Leo said

"Wow Leo you could be a really good sells man" Hermes said clapping along with Apollo

"Idiots" Artemis muttered

**Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

"Good. The spoils of a battle that you won always belongs to you" Ares said

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

"We did too when you took us to camp" Fawn said and the other two kids agreed

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing.**

"Did it look that pretty?" asked Hazel

"Well for the Greeks you probably would think that your camp is better because it's a miniature copy of Rome" Percy said

**The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings**

"You have Pegasus?" asked Hazel

"Yeah. I have this really cool Pegasus named Blackjack" Percy said

"Is it like Reyna's?" asked Hazel

"No Blackjack is a one of a kind Pegasus. He is the only pure black Pegasus that I have seen" Percy said

"And a mean one to" Leo said

"Why?" asked Percy

"A kid named Butch was my teacher during Pegasus ridding class. He said that there was only one Pegasus left. It was pink one name Lily. I told him that there was one. I pointed to blackjack and he said that it belonged to the lost camper in other words it belonged to you. I didn't listen I got on top of him. He ended throwing me into the lake from a really high up distance. If it wasn't for Jason I would've have been dead" Leo said

"You got what you deserved then" Percy said

"Why?" asked Leo

"Because I told Blackjack to not let anyone on him except Annabeth if I'm not around" Percy said

"The last time some one took Blackjack with out me knowing turned into the Oracle" Percy said

"That's how Rachel is the Oracle?" asked Piper

"Yeah" Percy said "she took Blackjack because he was the only way to get to camp"

"Can I continue to read now?" asked Luke

"If you can shut up and talk when we ask you to talk" Percy said and Luke took that as a yes

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl**

"Are you serious blond haired girl Chiron said my name at the end of the last chapter and you still said blond haired girl" Annabeth complained

"Don't blame me for being forgetful of things" Percy said

"Just shut it Percy" Annabeth said and Luke decided to read

**who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

**The man facing me was small, but porky.**

All the demigods except Luke turn to look at Dionysius

**He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple.**

Now the gods were looking at Dionysius

**He looked like those paintings of baby angels— what do you call them, hubbubs?**

Every one was trying not to laugh at Dionysius

**No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.**

Everyone with the exception of Luke couldn't help but laugh when they saw Dionysius's expression when he noticed Percy was talking about him

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather.**

"You bet I could" Dionysius said

"Why don't you go and play against him. Turn into one of his friends and play with him" Percy challenged

"Can I?" he asked Zeus

"Later" Zeus answer

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper,**

"Excuse me. Just a camper" Annabeth said "I am going to kill him"

**but she's been here longer than just about anybody.**

"That's better. He is of the hook for now" Annabeth said

"How long have you stayed there?" Piper asked

"Since I was seven" Annabeth answered "the book might explain everything else"

**And you already know Chiron... ."**

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"Didn't he just tell you that his name is Chiron?" asked Jason

"I am a slow learner" Percy said

"You sure are" Annabeth said

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.**

"If only all teachers would make all test like that" Leo and GL said

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

"Yes we do expect that" the gods half screamed at Dionysius

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice.**

"Seriously Percy be carful on how you think and talk cause right now I am thinking wrong" Leo said and got slapped by Piper

**If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

"Then you are definitely a human demigod" Leo said but got ignored

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

"Seriously Percy he just said my name" Annabeth wined again but Percy ignored her

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

"I love that cabin" Hermes said along with GL

"What about the Poseidon cabin?" Percy asked GL

"It's to lonely" GL said

"How about the Athena cabin?" Annabeth asked

"It smells like books and the kids that are in there don't like pranks" GL said

Percy and Annabeth pouted

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking.**

"You bet I am" Annabeth said

"Go to camp Jupiter then you can catch up to me" Percy said

**With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image.**

"Excuse you. I though you liked my eyes" Annabeth complained

"Would you stop complaining and listen" Percy told Annabeth

**They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

"I was and I still am" she said staring at Percy

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that.**

"You seriously though I would say that?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah pretty much" Percy said

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

"I bet people would think that you were stalking him" Leo said but got ignored

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

"You were checking her out" Aphrodite squealed

"I was not" Percy said as he was blushing

"Yeah sure" Thalia said in a sarcastic tone

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?" "Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

"I though of a very wrong word that starts with a D" Leo said and got slapped by Piper

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

**"House call?"**

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

"What did he actually do?" Nico asked

"I don't know" Percy said

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"Ego alert" Nico said

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

"And I am glad that I dint make an F- on it" Percy said and Poseidon and Annabeth agreed

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

**"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not, sir," he said.**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

"The feeling is mutual" Dionysius said

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."**

"Well then I am not civilized" Percy said 'since I don't know how to play"

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

"If we wait for Percy to learn something we might as well become immortal and turn as old as the eldest gods" Nico said

"I am not that slow of a learner" Percy complained

"Percy it took me almost a year to teach you how to multiply the high school way. If I wasn't for me you would still be using the box trick for elementary kids" Annabeth said and everyone laughed at him

"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

"Big ego alert" Leo said

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, I was his star student. He expected me to have the right answer.**

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea.**

**"She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

"You actually learn something fast" Thalia said sarcastically amazed

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

"OH MY GODS" Nico screamed "YOU NEVER SAW THE FILM"

"No. not the one you saw. After the war I told Chiron if I could see the orientation film because I was cuirious of how it was. He instead let me see the better one that is rated R" Percy said

"You got to see that one. Chiron never let me" Annabeth whined

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"—**

**he pointed to the horn in the shoe box—"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."**

"Yes we are" the gods said

**I stared at the others around the table.**

"I didn't know you were a stalker" Hazel said sarcastically

**I waited for somebody to yell, NOT! But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh a royal marriage. Trick! Trick" he cackled as he tallied up his points.**

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

"He seriously is asking for a coke can" Frank said

"He is a satyr you can't blame him" Percy said

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

Some people snickered at this

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

**"Wait," I told Chiron "you're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God-capital G God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

**"Metaphysical?" But you were just talking about-"**

"gods dad you are so slow" Ocean said

"I was new to it" Percy said

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, the great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

"SMALLER MATTER!" the gods said angrily

**"Smaller?"**

"Thank you" they all said

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

"Yay I'm mentioned "Apollo cheered

**And there it was again-distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

"Dramatic much" Hera said looking at Zeus

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

"Well you are certainly not him" Annabeth said

**"Bur they're stories," I said. "They're-myths, to explain lighting and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

"Do we look like myths?" Zeus asked

"Give me a break. I was new to that. I was hoping that people were trying to play a prank on me or something" Percy said in defense of himself

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name =, which I never told anybody-"What will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it Primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so~o~o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

"You just got told by Dionysius" Hermes said

"and I think the last line was supposed to be to offend you" GL said

"Whose side are you on?" Percy asked

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much,**

"The feeling is mutual" Dionysius said

**but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if… he wasn't.**

"Do I look like a mortal to you?" he asked

**It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

"If I was a satyr or a faun even I would keep my mouth shut" Jason said and Frank and Hazel agreed

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal,**

"Excuse you" Annabeth said staring at Percy

"This is before that" Percy said "and before falling in love with you" he whispered in Annabeth's ear

**but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

**"You mean, whether people believe in you or not," I said**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, and old story to explain lightning? What if I told you Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

"Ouch. That must have gotten you mad" Luke said trying to make Percy mad

"Can I please beat the heck out of him?" Percy asked Annabeth

"No Percy" she said trying to calm him down

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

The gods were staring at Percy with death glares

"I said that I didn't believe. I never said that I wouldn't try to believe" Percy said trying to save his butt. The gods decided to cut him some slack

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

"Don't even try it Dionysius" Poseidon warned

"Fine" he sighed

**Grover said, "P-please sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card.**

Percy and Poseidon glared at Dionysius

**"Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe!"**

_'I do now' Percy though_

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine**

"Dionysius" Zeus grumbled

"I'm sure Chiron reminds me" he said

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits, Sorry!"**

"Old habits my petunia" Aphrodite said

**More thunder.**

"Dramatic much" Hestia said

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space**

"Happens a lot" Mr. D murmured

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me.**

"I do not" Zeus said "It's for your own good"

**The first time, prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair."**

"I hate to agree with Dionysius but he has a point. It is totally unfair to us that he is at camp annoying us and pretending to not know our names" Percy said

"Wait so he seriously is your camp director" Hazel asked

"Yes and a very annoying one" Percy said

**Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting kid.**

"Because he still is a kid" Zeus said looking a Dionysius "or at least acts like one"

**"And…" I stammered, "Your father is…?"**

"Gods your slow Percy" Leo said

"I was new and I was in shock" he exclaimed

**"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

"Nah its Hades" Apollo said sarcastically

"Ha, ha very Funny. NOT" Dionysius said

**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

"I am" he said but got ignored

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

"The kid wins the price for being obvious" Dionysius said sarcastically. As soon as he said that Apollo and Hermes stood. They were wearing a tux and had a trophy in their hands that said Oscar award. Percy Jackson. For being the most obvious demigod.

"I am proud to present to you Percy Jackson this award for the most obvious demigod of the last few years" Apollo said

"Please take it as a gratitude for being awesome" Hermes said

"For Kronos sake" Luke growled under his breath

"Would you two shut up and mature. Act like adults. I mean you are several eons old" Luke said in a harsh tone

"Sorry" Hermes apologized and sat down

**"Thank you" he said sarcastically and started reading**

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

"Not anymore" Nico whispered

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

"No not at all" Percy said

**"You're a god."**

"Yes" Nico said

**"Yes, child."**

"You think like Mr. D" Thalia said and Nico shuddered

**"A god. You."**

"YES!" everyone shouted at Percy but Luke

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man**

A lot of People started to giggle when they saw his expression

**was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

"It sounds like a good idea" Dionysius said

"It does not" Poseidon growled and glared at Dionysius

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly. "No. No, sir**."

"Wow Percy" Nico said "You pissed almost every god and goddess but you are scared of Dionysius

"And your not?" Percy asked and Nico shut his mouth "I though so"

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

"YES. FINALLY" he screamed

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

"For the god's sake. Why" he asked himself

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair,**

"Everyone used to think that" Annabeth said

"I am not that mean" Dionysius said

"Riight" The demigods but Luke said sarcastically

**but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight.**

"Sore looser" the gods told Dionysius

**But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.**"

"It wasn't his fault" Thalia muttered

**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

"As if" Annabeth muttered to herself

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

"Yes" Percy answered his question in a mutter

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

"How cruel" Dionysius muttered to himself miserably

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

"You're in it. Are you not" Zeus asked

"Yes" Percy simply answered

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

"So that's why you didn't seem surprise when I told you" Hazel said and Percy nodded

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"**

"Yes" Athena said

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

"Heart of the west" Athena repeated

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept?**

"I used to" Percy said

**No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it.**

"Nah, Really?" asked Nico sarcastically

**You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated.**

Percy shivered and Luke smiled

**The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know—or as I hope you know, since you passed my course**

"You passed a class?" Thalia said amazed and Percy ignored her while Annabeth giggled a little

**—the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps—Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on—**

"Romans" Jason, Hazel and Frank cheered

**but the same forces, the same gods.**"

"Only in different forms" Jason said

**"And then they died."**

"NO" Percy corrected himself

**"Died? No. Did the West die?**

"Almost" Percy whispered to himself

**The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there.**

"Yes we were" They said

**They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.**

Annabeth and Athena smiled

**People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings**.

"Yes you can" Annabeth agreed

**And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington.**

"He forgot one" Percy said

"Which one?" asked Thalia amazed

"The statue of liberty" Percy said "it was made for Athena. It supposed to look like her. The statue of liberty was made by Bartholdi one of his sons"

"Wow" Thalia said

"How did you know that?" asked Nico

"When you have an architecture loving girlfriend things tend to stick to your brain" Percy said

"So you actually listen" she asked

"of course" Percy said "A little boring but at least I get smarter"

"Who knew that a sea spawn could learn something. You are defiantly not like barnacle beard" Athena said

"Wow she actually gave you a complement" Annabeth said

"uh thanks" Percy said awkwardly

**I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places.**

"No such place" Percy said

**Like it or not—and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome,**

"Excuse you" Jason, Frank, and Hazel said

**either—America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

"Yes you are" Percy agreed

**It was all too much, especially the fact that I seemed to be included in Chiron's we, as if I were part of some club.**

"Nope not a club" Nico said

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?" Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

"Yeah right" Percy said

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it?**

"YES!" Piper, Jason and Leo screamed

**But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow.**

Percy shuddered

**Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

"Who doesn't" asked Apollo and no one disagreed

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair.**

"What a surprise" Thalia said sarcastically

**But there was something odd about the way he did it.**

"That sounded wrong in my head" Leo said and got smacked by Piper

**His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear,**

Some people laughed at that.

**but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear;**

"Wow did you just noticed that?" Nico asked sarcastically

**it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him.**

"At least you figured something's by yourself" Annabeth said

**A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof.**

"He does like to keep his hooves clean" Dionysius said

**Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached. I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion.**

"I love stallions" Hazel said

"You love any type of horse" Percy said

"True" she said

**But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

"What do you expect?" Nico asked "His waist falling of half way" he asked sarcastically and Percy rolled his eyes

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

"Yes Percy Jackson come" Nico said crippling

"Who wants to read?" Luke asked

"I will" Percy said

"You can read" Luke asked

"I asked myself the same thing about you when I saw you with a book" Percy said and snatched the book.

**END OF CHAPTER. NOW IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS I PUT UP AN AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND THINK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY.**

**I AM SORRY AND I UNDESTAND IF YOU HATE ME.**

**WHO CAN GUESS WHAT GL STANDS FOR?**


	7. DUEL 1 AND DINNER

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Percy was about to read when Ares said "Punk are you to scare to fight me that you want to escape by reading?"

"I almost forgot about it" Percy said "Where's the battle arena?" Percy asked

"Follow me" Ares said, got up of his throne, turned into normal human size and left the throne room with everyone following him.

"Alright punk half of the arena will be water and half will be land" Ares said

"Annabeth could you be our referee?" Percy asked

"After Ares fight me" Percy told Luke

"Sure" he smirked

"Tomorrow" Athena said "after this fight we will eat, then we will read two more chapters and we will go to sleep"

"Fine but Luke has swear on the river Styx that he will not back down" Percy said

"Fine" Luke said

"Then start your promise" Percy said

"I Luke Castellan swear on the river Styx to fight Percy tomorrow at what ever time he wants" Luke said and thunder was heard

"Good now you won't back down when I beat Ares" Percy said

"Stop chatting and start fighting" Ares said

"All right" Annabeth said "this is the duel between Ares god of war and Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon. The rules are: No severe maiming, No killing,-"

"Are you serious" Ares asked

"Do you want to die in the future?" Annabeth asked "and piss the fates?"

"No and no" Ares said

"Then no killing" Annabeth said

"Fine" he said pouting like a kid "You may continue"

"No putting people in ice" Poseidon told Percy

"Wait what?" Percy asked

"You haven't learned to turn water in to ice?" Poseidon asked and Percy nodded "well then never mind"

"No burning people" Annabeth said

"Ares" was heard all over the arena

"Fine" he said as he put a torch away

"-To much" Athena said and Ares brought the torch out again Annabeth rolled her eyes

"All magical items are allowed as long as they don't break the rules" Annabeth said "And please not to much destruction I already have enough work in the future"

Percy laughed "What if I help you?" he asked

"GODS NO PERCY. THE LASR TIME YOU HELPED ME THE BLUEPRINTS WERE LIKE LITTLE KIDS DRAWING" Annabeth screamed at him

"Fine" he said

"START!" Annabeth screamed as she ran to her sit next to her mom.

Percy immediately got in the water and started to form water knifes. Ares was still in land screaming "come out you coward are you so scared of me that you need your daddy to protect you" he said in a childish tone

"No" Percy said as he came out of the water with four hundred water knifes

Ares laughed "Do you think those will affect me. They are only water" Ares said and Percy send them at Ares. Ares didn't avoid the first shot. Much to his surprise the knife was sharper than his sword and gave him a big size cut on his arm, face, and leg.

"You little PUNK!" Ares roared

"What was that you were saying Ares" Percy laughed as Ares roared in pain ad annoyance

"You - will – pay – for – this – you – little- punk" Ares shouted.

Percy ran towards Ares riptide now in his hand in the air. Percy gave the first strike, but Ares easily dodged it and strike at Percy. Percy side stepped and ran to Ares's back and tried to stab him when Ares turned around and slammed him in the ground.

"What do you think of me now?" Ares asked

"That you are still as dumb as the first time I fought you" Percy said as he waved his hand and counted "3… 2… 1" and Ares was stabbed on the back with a water knife.

Ares stood up screaming in pain. He took the knife of his back and it dissolved into water. He looked at Percy his eyes full of hate, intend to kill but at the same time make him suffer. He got his sword and ran toward Percy. He raised his sword and attacked Percy, but Percy blocked it with his own sword. Ares put as much pressure as he could on his sword trying to push it down so that it would hurt Percy.

"Nice try Ares" Percy said "But that wont work"

"Let's see what will work and will not work" Ares said as he took out a second sword still making Percy stay on the floor.

"COME ON PERCY IF YOU DEFEATED HIM ONCE YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN" Annabeth screamed

"YEAH DAD WHO DO YOU THINK WE GET ALL OUR FIGHTING STRENGHT FROM" GL, Fawn and Ocean yelled to Percy. Percy wanted to say that he was just letting Ares think that he could win and making letting him get his hopes up, but he decided against it. He didn't want his future kids to think of him as a person who doesn't need cheering.

Percy smiled at Annabeth and their future kids. He pushed Ares of him as he was going to strike with his other sword. Percy summoned water from the little lake and wrapped it around himself and got more energy. He raised riptide and ran to Ares ready to strike but he to block all of Percy's attack.

They kept going on and on like that for twelve minutes until Percy was fed up with Ares. While Percy was thinking f a plan Ares charged him and swung the sword at Percy. Percy side stepped and got an idea. He willed hot and cold water vapor to form under his feet. All of a sudden there was a miniature tornado under Percy's feet; there were thunder clouds around him. Throwing out thunder and making him look cooler than Zeus himself **(shhh don't tell him I said that if you want for this story to be continued.)**

Percy willed the small tornado to move towards Ares and take him of his feet. Percy kept it up until Ares was to dizzy to move. The tornado disappeared and Percy took his sword and pointed it at Ares throat.

"Who's the loser now?" Percy asked

Annabeth came down and said "Percy Jackson is the winner. If you made a bet pay up" she said as she stretched her hand and everyone including Luke gave her ten drachmas. (And does not include Poseidon. He got four hundred drachmas from Hera and Zeus)

Percy was too tired to ask any questions so he just collapsed on the spot. Annabeth turned around to see him snoring right on the spot.

Ares got up and said "You are still a looser no matter what" then he stormed out

"Sore looser" a lot of people said

"What happen to dad?" Ocean asked

"He is just tired. He barley uses that power so he get's tired easily" Annabeth said

"He hasn't showed us that until now" Fawn said

"Lord Apollo could you please transport him to his room?" Annabeth asked politely

"Sure thing sweet thing" Apollo said flirting with Annabeth

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend Apollo" Percy groaned in his sleep

"You have one light sleeper there" Apollo pointed to Percy

"Not always only when he hears thing that makes his senses act up" Annabeth said

"Like?" Apollo asked

"Look at this" Annabeth said as she kneeled down "Percy your mom is making her home made blue cookies"

Percy shot up on his feet "WHERE?" he screamed / asked as he lost his balance and Annabeth caught him

People laughed at Percy "where's the cookies?" he asked

"I was kidding. Percy go to bed and rest" Annabeth said and Percy collapsed on the spot once again

"I meant like walk to your bed and got to sleep" she said "please Lord Apollo take him to his room"

"Sure" he said and flashed out with Percy.

"So who wants Dinner?" Annabeth asked

"ME" everyone screamed and left to the kitchen to get their food.

**ANNABETH, THALIA, PIPER, HAZEL, NICO, JASON, LEO AND FRANK**

"I didn't know his powers were so cool" Leo said

"Yeah I though he was strong but not this strong" Jason said

"Since when does he have this power?" asked Nico **(I don't know if he saw in the Last Olympian)**

"Since the war" Annabeth said

"So it always tires him when he uses that power?" asked Piper

"Yeah it takes most of his energy" Thalia said.

**THEY ALL KEPT TALKING ABOUT PERCY'S AWSOME POWERS**

**ZEUS AND HERA**

"Why can't Jason make a storm?" asked Hera

"I don't know" Zeus simply said

**THEY KEPT TALKING ABOUT BORING STUFFS**

**APOLLO WALKED IN… APOLLO AND ARTEMIS**

"What's up sis?" he asked Artemis

"Nothing much and don't call me SIS" Artemis yelled at Apollo

**THE KEPT ARGUING AND SO ON WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**When they all finished Athena said "Wake up early like at ten in the morning for breakfast. Now go to sleep" she said**

**THANKS FOR READING. ;)**


	8. I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND LUKE, OCEAN, AND FAWN. I KNOW ATHENA SAID THAT THEY WOULD READ TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THEY ATE BUT HEY IT BECAME LATE BECAUSE THEY KEPT BLAH, BLAH, BLABBING. SO DON'T BLAME ME. BLAME THEM. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Everyone woke up early and went to breakfast, the only ones who weren't there were Annabeth and Percy.

"Thalia can you tell me why Annabeth disrespected Hera?" Athena asked as she sat down next to Thalia

"She disrespected her because Hera made her mad when she was fifteen. The rest I am sure the books will explain" Thalia said

"By the way where is Percy and Annabeth?" Athena asked worried that they might be busy (if you know what I mean.)

"Wait in 3… 2… 1…" Thalia said, screaming was heard and the door flew open. In came Percy and Annabeth yelling at each other

"ANNABETH IT'S JUST A LITTLE KIDS SHOW" Percy screamed

"I DON'T CARE I STILL LIKE IT" Annabeth screamed at Percy

"YOU ONLY LIKE IT BECAUSE IT HAS ARCHITECTURAL STUFF IN IT" Percy screamed

"THAT IS EXCACTLY WHY I LIKE IT. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?" Annabeth screamed

"YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE THAT CALLS ME A KID" Percy screamed

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU ACT" Annabeth screamed

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH LITTLE KIDS SHOW" Percy shot back

"IT'S NOT ONLY FOR LITTLE KIDS IT'S ALSO FOR TEENS" Annabeth screamed

"TEENS UNDER SIXTEEN" Percy said

"YOU KNOW WHAT PERCY, YOU ARE SOOO HOPELESS" Annabeth said

"ME HOPELESS, I DON'T THINK SO. WHO'S THE ONE THAT IS ALWAYS LEAVING ME WAITING ON ALL OUR DATES? YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO ONE BEFORE HERA TOOK ME" Percy said

"I did what?" Hera asked

"I HAVE BEEN MISSING THOSE DATES BECAUSE THE GODS KEEP PRESSURING ME ABOUT THE BLUE PRINTS, ABOUT HOW MANY STATUES OF WHO GOES WHERE AND STUFF LIKE THAT" Annabeth said

"Can you please stop arguing and tell me what I did" said Hera

"SHUT IT. CAN YOU SEE WE ARE BUSY?" Percy and Annabeth asked

The goddess of marriage looked offended and surprise

"YOU KNOW THAT I AM ALWAYS OFFERING TO HELP YOU WITH THE PLANS" Percy screamed

"I NEVER LET YOU HELP ME BECAUSE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING. YOU EVEN MESSED UP MY BLUE PRINTS THAT I WORKED ON FOR THREE WEEKS. I LET YOU GO OF THE HOOK JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE CLUMSY AND I SORT OF AXCEDENTLY TRIPED YOU" Annabeth screamed

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO BE THE ARCHITECT TO BUILD SOMETHING "PERMANENT" IN THE WORLD" Percy said as he used his fingers as quotation marks

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE OF THE PROPHECY. MAYBE IF YOU WERENT BORN THAT WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED" Annabeth screamed at Percy who looked hurt

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MAY DAD COULDN'T HAVE KEPT HIS PANTS ON AROUND MY MOM" Percy shouted at her

Poseidon just blushed as some people snickered at that comment

"DON'T GO BLAMING IT ON YOUR DAD AND MOM" Annabeth said

"I'M NOT IM JUST SAYING THE TRUTH" Percy screamed

"YOU KNOW WHAT PERSEUS JACKSON I AM SICK OF YOU GO TO HADES AND GET THE FREAK OUT OF MY LIFE" Annabeth yelled, her face red with anger

"WE ARE SO OVER ANNABETH CHASE" Percy yelled at her. They turned there backs at each other, crossed their arms and closed their eyes.

Athena had a look of triumph on her face with a huge smile that almost reached her ears. Poseidon looked confused and worried for Percy's relationship. Aphrodite looked sad and worried that her favorite couple broke up. Apollo was just smiling. He could now officially flirt with her. Hermes was sad that he wouldn't be able to video tape them while they were kissing.

Artemis was happy, now she could ask her if she wanted to join the hunters. Hephaestus was surprise at the sad look on Aphrodite's face. Her expression was sadder then when her ex-favorite couple Helen and Troy (I think) died. Dionysius wasn't paying attention.

Hades was thinking that one of them would die if they started to fight. Ares was happy that Percy got broke up and now might be depressed. Zeus was sort of happy and sort of sad. Why? I have no idea.

Hera was happy that Percy and Annabeth wouldn't get a happy ending. Demeter was thinking that they should eat more cereal so they wouldn't argue so much.

Luke was happy that Percy broke up with Annabeth. Thalia looked surprise. She knew that they always argued but it never came down to this. The kids were just amazed. They had never argued in front of them. If their parents broke up then that would mean they would cease to exist. Piper was just like her mom. Jason was mad at Percy. Annabeth almost killed him just to get Percy back. Leo though that now she would get her anger out at everyone including him. Hazel was shocked since he never forgot her, she though they were meant to be. Frank was also sad because she was the first person that Percy mentioned at camp Jupiter she was the only one the he remembered. Nico didn't want them to brake up. The whole camp would be disappointed.

Percy opened an eye as if to get a peak. He turned around and looked at Annabeth who hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Annabeth" Percy said with an expression that said sorry. Annabeth just kept silence

"Annabeth I'm sorry" Percy said and Annabeth didn't move

"Come on Annabeth you know I didn't mean it" she still kept quiet

"Come on Annabeth if you want I will watch Phineas and Ferb everyday with you. How many times you want" Percy said, Annabeth opened one eye as if to get a peak at Percy and then closed it again

"I will be your servant for a whole four weeks" Percy said, she opened both her eyes then shut them back. Her arms still crossed.

Percy sighed and said "I didn't want to do this but you forced me to" Percy picked Annabeth up and put her on his shoulder as if he was putting a big bag of beans on his shoulder.

"PERCY PUT ME DOWN" Annabeth screamed

"Nope" Percy said

"Percy – put – me – down – now" Annabeth slowly and calmly said

"Nope" Percy said and started to walk out the dining room

Everyone followed Percy but he didn't care

"Percy put me down NOW!" Annabeth said / screamed. Annabeth started to hit Percy on the back and started kicking the air

"Ok" Percy said as he put her down in a couch that was in the throne room

"Thank you" Annabeth said still mad. She was about to get up when Percy got her from her legs and made her lay down on the couch. Percy sat on Annabeth's legs careful of not putting all his weight down on her.

"I'm sorry" Percy said looking down at her

"Apology not accepted" Annabeth said

"If you don't accept my apology I will have no choice but to torture you" Percy said and Athena became furious

"You will not black mail me into liking you again" Annabeth said

"Then I will have to tickle you into loving me again" Percy said with a smile

"Gods. No Percy" Annabeth said. Her voice shaking. Annabeth always became weak against Percy on their tickle wars.

"If you accept my apology I won't torture you" Percy said smiling

"Go ahead torture me" Annabeth said

"I gave you a chance" Percy said and started to tickle her. Loud laughs were heard everywhere in Olympus.

"Accept my apology" Percy said

"No *laugh* I *laugh* wont *laugh* accept *laugh* your ap- *laugh* apology" Annabeth said

"Annabeth I can do this all day" Percy said

"So *laugh* can *laugh* I" Annabeth said, she got enough will power to lift her hands up and started to tickle Percy.

'Well that was short' Thalia thought

'What in the world are they doing?" the kids asked themselves

'He better not hurt her' Athena though

'Apparently Athena's kids have the same weakness' Poseidon thought

'YES they're getting back together" Aphrodite thought

'Good she's better' Hephaestus thought

"They better not get back together" Ares and Hera thought

'Well apparently they can't last long without each other" Zeus thought

'Great if she gets back with him I won't be able to ask her to join the hunters' Artemis thought

'Great if they get together I won't be able to flirt with her' Apollo tough

"Yes if they get back together I will be able to film them' Hermes tough

'Maybe they do eat enough cereal" Demeter tough

'If they don't fight then I won't be able to take any souls to the underworld' Hades tough

'Hmm wine. I wish I could drink some' Dionysius tough as he read his wine magazine

'Well if he is tickling her than he might still like her' Jason tough

'Thank gods that they might get back together' Piper tough

Leo was happy jumping up and down hoping that they would get back together

'Maybe Percy still cares about her' Hazel and Frank tough

The kid's were relived that they might get together but were still worried it wouldn't last long.

Thalia was a little happy and nervous that Percy's plan wouldn't work

Nico was hoping that Annabeth would forgive Percy and get back together

Luke was scowling. Annabeth forgave people when they tickled her and if she was in a good mood or close to a good mood.

Out of the no where there was a loud thud. Annabeth and Percy were on the floor, they must have fallen of the couch because of their laughing. Annabeth was on top of Percy looking in his eyes. Percy knew she couldn't resist his eyes.

"Gods Percy I am so, so, so sorry" Annabeth said as she got of him and helped him up

"I'm the one that should be apologizing" Percy said "I don't have the rights to judge what you watch"

"Why?" Annabeth asked

"Because I didn't stop watching Sesame Street until I was twelve" Percy whispered in her ear

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked almost laughing

"It was a good show. Besides Gabe never let me change that channel. That was one of his tortures for me" Percy said

Then they hugged and kissed "so that means we are back together?" Percy asked

"Yes" Annabeth nodded

"Good. Now let's get back to reading" Percy said as he grabbed the book. Everyone awkwardly made there way to their seats.

**I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom**

"Meaning now we have to ask your permission to use it?" Leo asked

"No. it's just a name of the title" Percy said

Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse,

Some people laughed

**we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him.**

People laughed a little more

**I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times,**

"What does that have to do with you being careful of where you walk?"

"Let me read and then you will find out" Percy said

**and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**

People laughed like crazy, some fell to the floor laughing and rolling while holding their stomachs

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him."**

"That is him" Annabeth whispered to her self while cuddling next to Percy

**Most of the campers were older than me.**

"Now that's turned around" Annabeth said

"Thanks to that stupid war" Percy whispered sadly

**Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover,**

"In age" Annabeth said

**all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts,**

"I love those shirts" Percy said

"What about camp Jupiter's?" Hazel asked

"I like them, but purple isn't my color" Percy said

"Besides camp Half – Blood is his real home" Annabeth said hugging Percy

'Percy's loyalnes is everywhere he goes. With his friends, family, and sometimes even enemies' Jason though

**with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters.**

Some people snorted at this

**I wasn't normally shy,**

"No your not" the demigods that knew him said

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked worried

"Well he does really bad stuff that labels him as a juvenile delinquent all across America" Annabeth said

"You're kidding right?" Poseidon asked

"Dad I don't want to freak you out, but if you are going to get this worried on all the stories you might as well read my mind and go to my past so you wont freak out" Percy said

Poseidon looked horrified and scared for Percy's sake but he said "No it's alright I can handle it"

"You sure?" Percy asked and Poseidon nodded. Percy kept reading

**but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable.**

Annabeth glared at the book, but no one noticed

**I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

"Can you?" Frank asked

"I never tried" Percy said

"Than try it" GL said

"Later" Percy said. GL whispered something in Oceans ear

"Please try to do it now" Ocean said with a cute look on her face

"Why can't it be later?' Percy asked

"Please now" Ocean said with her fingers intertwined and a sad puppy dog face

"UHG- fine" Percy gave in. Percy got up and jump up flipping a little in mid air. Just like a cat he landed on his paws I mean feet

"Awesome I did it" Percy cheered and Everyone but Luke started to clap

"Can you do a back flip?" Fawn asked

"I'll try later" Percy said

"No please" Ocean said with the same cute puppy dog eyes

Percy hesitated, but ended up saying "Fine". Percy got up again and the same things but this time he turned backwards in mid air but landed on his but. Luke was the only one to laugh

"Well I can do the flip, but not land on my feet" Percy said

"Nice try seaweed brain" Annabeth said "Now read" and he did

**I looked back at the farmhouse.**

"Just like we did" Fawn said

**It was a lot bigger than I'd realized**

"Just what we tough" said Luke

**—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort.**

"Just what we noticed" Ocean said

**I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye,**

"But your eye is still in your eye socket" Leo said

"He meant it as an imagery term" Piper said

**a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable.**

"What was that?" Jason asked

"Hold on and you'll find out" Percy said

**Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

"When aren't I being watched?" Percy asked sarcastically looking at Annabeth

"That was one time Percy. I needed help and you knew that" Annabeth said blushing

"What is she talking about?" Athena asked

"Well when I was thirteenth-" Percy said but Annabeth covered his mouth

"It was nothing. I was just looking for him so he could help me with something" Annabeth said. She let go of Percy and told him to read

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

"Hold on and you'll find out" Jason repeated what Percy said to him. Percy rolled his eyes and continued to read.

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

"Please" Percy snorted._** (MAKE THE PLEASE SOUND LIKE POLICE. THAT'S HOW HE SAID IT)**_

**"Somebody lives there?"**

"Not know" Nico whispered under his breath

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

"The truth but not the full truth" Percy said confusing everyone but the ones who knew about the oracle

**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

"Yes it had" Percy whispered

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

"Bad subject changer" Hermes said "Give him an appointment with Travis and Conner"

"All ready on it" a voice said from the back on the room. Everyone turned around to look at none other than the only original Travis and Conner

"What are you guy's doing here?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know. We were playing a trick on the Ares cabin when a bright light suck us in. so here we are" Conner said while looking at a note pad along with Travis

"How's the search for Percy?" Travis asked

"Good I guess, since he is right besides me" Annabeth said

They looked up to where Annabeth was then they looked besides her and Percy said "How's it going guys?"

"PERCY" they both yelled and gave him a huge hug

"Guy's – I – need – to – breath" Percy choked up

"Sorry" Travis said then smacked him

"Where have you been Mr.?" Conner asked

"Oh on a quest with most of my memory gone trying to live at a camp where they hate Greeks. Nothing dangerous really" Percy said

"Nothing dangerous" Hazel said with surprise look

"You call our quest not dangerous?" Frank asked

"It is dangerous, but if I would have had all of my memory's from the time we started, we could have finished it in lets say two days instead of a week" Percy said

"Are you seriously sure you haven't done it all?" Jason asked

"Well pretty much I still need some more quest to have done it all" Percy said

"Percy who are they?' Travis asked pointing at Frank and Hazel

"Two of my new friends" Percy responded

"From where?" Travis asked

"From camp Jupiter" Percy said "A camp for Romans"

"OH" Travis and Conner said

"About that. Why are you three with them?" asked Zeus to Hazel, Frank, and Jason

"Ask Hera" Jason said

"By the first book of the second series you might know" Annabeth said

"What are you doing anyways" Travis asked

"We are reading books about Percy's life" Annabeth said

"And who are those three kids. I have never seen them in my life before" Conner said

"Well" Annabeth said blushing with Percy "Apparently they are from the future"

"And are our kids" Percy said pointing at himself and Annabeth

Travis and Conner laughed. They then said something n each others ear. They then said something to Percy and Annabeth. They then ended rubbing their red cheek

"Perverts" Annabeth said and told Percy to continue reading

**We walked through the strawberry fields,**

"I love those filed" Travis said

"Only because Katie is always there" Percy said and Travis blushed. Aphrodite noticed it right away

**where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

"You do not want to hear Grover play the pipes" Percy said

"He got a little better" Annabeth said

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses,"**

"If the gods are so godly damn rich. Why can't they pay it?" Percy asked but was ignored

**he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

"Almost?" Hazel asked and Percy shrugged

**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead**

"I hate that" Dionysius grumbled but no one heard him

**I watched the satyr playing his pipe.**

"So your fauns help you?" Hazel asked

"They are not fauns they are satyrs and yes they do" Travis said

"Lucky" Frank murmured

"Why?" Conner asked

"The only thing the fauns at camp Jupiter know how to do is beg for money" Hazel said

"Don't tell Grover this or he will freak out, and go to that camp and fix it" Annabeth said

"Probably" Percy said "If it's fixable"

**His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire.**

"You have such weird comparisons" Athena said

**I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**

"Sort of" Annabeth said

**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

Cue glares at Dionysius

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

"Everyone but he" Percy said pointing at Mr. D "thinks so"

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle.**

**"Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable.**

"And he accomplishes much more" Percy said

**To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

"He did do that" Travis said and Percy laughed

"Why did you laugh?" Travis asked

"Hear this" Percy said and read

**"But he did that!"**

Everyone laughed at him

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide.**

"Hate them" Percy grumbled

**I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success.**

_'It wasn't his fault" Percy though_

**After all, Grover lost you in New York.**

"My fault" Percy said

**Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother.**

"And also my fault" Percy said

**And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line.**

"Also-" Percy said but Annabeth corrected him

"Actually you can blame that on either Zeus or Hades" Annabeth said

"Why me" Zeus and Hades said in unison

"You struck the car with lightning and you send the Minotaur after them" Annabeth said to Zeus and Hades. They pouted and kept their mouth shut

**The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

"More courage than I have" Frank said

"I am sorry for Grover but that's a lie" Percy said

"No it's the truth" Frank said

"Dude your lifeline almost burned literally to free Thanatos" Percy said

"Grover could have never done that" Annabeth said Frank just smile

**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty.**

"Because most of it was my fault" Percy muttered

**If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

"Ya think?" Hazel said

"He freaked me out" Percy said

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

"That was his second chance" Thalia said

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance,**

"You think like Chiron" Travis said and Thalia ignored him

**Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago.**

"It wasn't his fault" Thalia said glaring at Zeus

**Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age... ."**

"Pfft" Percy snorted

"How old is he?" Piper asked

**"How old is he?"**

"You think like Percy beauty queen" Leo said

"Shut up and don't call me BEUTY QUEEN" Piper said

**"Oh, twenty-eight."**

"What! And his in sixth grade" Frank asked

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

"You think like Percy too" Leo said

"Shut it" Frank said

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

There was a loud THUD! And Leo was lying on the floor unconscious murmuring "Six years, same test, Grumpy teaches, the horror" people laughed… A lot

**"That's horrible."**

"My point exactly" said a still sleeping Leo

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer,**

"It sounded more as if he was a flower or something like that" Hazel noticed

**even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic.**

"That we can all agree" Thalia said and everyone who knew Grover nodded their heads in agreements

**Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career... ."**

"Nope" everyone who knew what happened said

**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**

"Sort of" Thalia and Annabeth said

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

"Boys please give him extra lessons for changing subjects when talking" Hermes said

"All ready on it dad" Travis and Connor said in unison

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop.**

"Never are" Annabeth said

**Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word death.**

Athena had already figured it out. Percy turned to her and mouthed the words 'Don't spill the beans'

**The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**

"An that's how our first quest started" Annabeth said

"You bet" Percy said

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

"Hazel was also getting an idea as to what Percy was thinking

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

"Oh boy" Poseidon groaned

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

_'He actually knew what I was thinking' Percy though_

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing" almost everyone said

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

"Boys make that two extra lessons" Hermes said

"Already on it dad" they said

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

"So now you add history" Athena said

"My brain is weird. As Annabeth said it's full of seaweed" Percy said

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

"Nico" Percy said

"You can't blame me. I was pissed. Mainly at you" Nico said

"What are you talking about son" Hades asked

"You'll find out by the third book of this series" Nico said

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

"Monsters and weapons" Annabeth answered the questions in order

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?**

"Yes and used to" Percy said

"What do you mean?" Frank asked

"We never saw you with a shield" Hazel said

"When I was thirteenth my half brother Tyson made me a shield, then I lost it trying to save our butts" Percy said

_'Could Percy mean that Tyson' Poseidon though_

"Who's Tyson?" Zeus asked

"You will find out in the second book" Percy said then continued to read

**"My own—?"**

"Gods you are so slow dad" Fawn said

"I'm going to start counting how many times you say that I'm slow, and then annoy you with them" Percy said

"But I wasn't the only one that said it" Fawn whined

"The three of you" Percy said

_'They maybe his children from the future, but he is already acting like a perfect father" Hera though_

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

"Were you seriously a size five?" GL asked

"Sadly yes" is all Percy said

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory,**

"A demigod camp" the demigods said to Percy at the same time

"I know, I know" Percy said

**but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued.**

"Like?" Leo asked

"Please don't make him remember anything that he hasn't remember by himself" Hazel said in a hurry

"Come on guys that was only one time. Besides I have most of my memories now" Percy said "one of the questions I wanted to ask him was…" Percy said getting paler

"Percy don't try to remember anything that your brain won't remember on its own" Frank said

"Remember last time you got a memory triggered?" Hazel asked

Percy shuddered "I am just glad we weren't in battle" Percy said

"Dude" Frank said "Polybotes smelled you. If it wasn't for one of the gorgons you would've of been dead"

"Wait poly – who?" Leo asked "Don't you mean molly poly?"

"No Po – ly – bo- tes" Percy said

"How did he find you" Poseidon asked worried

"Well it's more like we found him" Percy said "I'll tell you later"

"Fine" Poseidon said calmly

**We saw the archery range,**

"My kind of place" Frank said

"I hate it" Percy said

"Why?" Frank asked

"Have you seen me with a bow and arrow?" Percy asked

"No" Frank said

"There's a reason for that" Percy simply told Frank

**the canoeing lake,**

"I love it" Percy said

"Well because it's in your element" Annabeth said

**the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much),**

"That's the sad part for centaurs" Leo said and Annabeth looked at him as if he had gone mad

**the javelin range,**

Percy laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Frank asked

"My mom banned me from using one of those" Percy said

"Why?" Luke asked "is it because she's scared for her little boy"

"Partly yes and because I broke one of her favorite china cabinet accidently while I was practicing inside the apartment" Percy said

"Even I would've banned you from using them inside a house or an apartment" Annabeth said

**the sing-along amphitheater,**

"You guys do not want to hear Percy sing" Annabeth said

"I do not sing that bad" Percy said

"There's a reason why I never let anyone get you on the stage Percy" Annabeth said and Percy pouted

**and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

"And that's where dad beat me up like about eighty times in a row" GL said

"He beaded me way more times than that, all because I didn't want him going easy on me" Fawn said

"I actually haven't trained with dad yet, I'm still training with mom" Ocean said

"in a few years you can fight with dad if you want" Fawn said

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked

"When you were training me, you said that before dad could train me I had to be eleven" Fawn said

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because you don't go to easy on us" GL said

"You make us seriously sweat" GL said

"I'm sure I don't make you work that much" Percy said

"Well lets just hope that Oceans survives the first lesson with you" Fawn said

"Do I seriously push you that hard?" Percy asked

"Can you talk later and read more?" Zeus asked

"Fine" Percy grumbles

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**

"My specialty" Percy said grinning

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually.**

"Very reassuring, Chiron" Poseidon said sarcastically

**Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

"Boys make that triple lessons" Hermes told Travis and Connor

"Sorry dad we have a full year schedule already" Travis said

"Maybe next year" Conner said

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea.**

"That must look cool" Frank said

"It does" Piper said

**There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

"What if it rains?" Hazel asked

"Wait and learn" Percy said

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

"You think like Percy" Nico said

"Is it bad?" Hazel asked

"Very" Nico said and Hazel gulped

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

"What does that mean?" Hazel asked

"You'll see" Percy said

**Finally, he showed me the cabins.**

"Wait, you have cabins and not cohorts?" Frank asked

"Yes" Percy said

"Is that why you asked me if we slept in cohorts according to our godly parent?" Hazel asked

"I guess" Percy said

**There were twelve of them,**

"There's more now" Leo said

"Thank Percy for that" Annabeth said

"What does he has to do with that" Piper asked

"You have no idea" Nico said

**nestled in the woods by the lake.**

"I love that lake" Percy said

**They were arranged in a U,**

"Well now there not" Leo said

"Leo we get it, they are much different now" Jason almost screamed at Leo

"Okay, okay chill sparky chill" Leo said

**with two at the base and five in a row on either side.**

"Wait, what?" Leo asked

"I'll explain it to you later" Annabeth said

**And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**

"And why is that?" Zeus asked

"Because I had never seen cabins like those before in my life" Percy said

**Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right),**

"You have a weird camp" Frank said

"We don't play war games with elephants" Percy said

"Lets just say that they are both weird" Frank said

**they looked absolutely nothing alike.**

"Why would you want the cabins to look alike" Apollo asked

"Because I though they would be like mortal cabins" Percy said

**Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**

"Hephaestus" Leo said

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.**

"My cabin" Demeter said

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at.**

"My cabin" Apollo cheered

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field,**

"Do you play soccer?" Leo asked

"Barely" Percy said

**dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

"You play basket ball?" Jason asked

"That is the dumbest question you could have asked" GL said

"Why?" Piper asked

"He could play a game with you and win" Ocean said

"As many times as you want" Fawn said

"Oh come on guys I'm not that good" Percy said

"Not that good" Ocean said surprised

"Dad, four famous basket ball players saw you play a game of basket ball with us" GL said

"So?" Percy asked

"They almost pleaded you to join the NBL" Fawn said

"That's it" Jason said "Dude you are now officially the coolest demigod to have ever existed on earth"

"Dude you have seriously done it all" Leo said

"No wonder the camp loves you so much" Piper said

"Awe come on guys stop it with the compliments you're making me blush" Percy said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck

"Just saying" Jason said

If they would've looked at Luke they could've seen that he was mad and jealous

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit.**

"Why is that there" Hazel asked

"Wait and you'll find out" Annabeth said

**Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

"Hestia" Percy said

"No one has ever noticed me before while I was there" Hestia said

"I'm sorry I didn't walk there to say hi or something" Percy said

"It's alright" she said

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes**

"Excuse me" Zeus and Hera said to Percy

"You're excused" Percy said making everyone laugh

"Hi – five Seaweed brain" Annabeth told to Percy

**with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve.**

"My cabin" Zeus said

**Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**

"That seems cool" Frank said

"From the outside" Thalia said

"But from the inside it's cold and creepy" Jason said

"I'm sorry you have to live there little bro" Thalia said

"Whoa" Hazel said

"Rewind. What do you mean with little bro?' Frank asked

"She's my big full blooded sister" Jason said

"But she looks exactly your age" Hazel said

"She became immortal by joining the hunters of Artemis I mean Diana" Jason said

"Guy's I'll explain later" Percy said "But please let me read"

"Fine" they said and he continued

**Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

"My cabin" Hera said and no one said anything.

Then Percy spoke up "Huh? Wait did you say anything?" He asked and Hera grumbled angrily

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

"Yes" they both said

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

"Nah. Really. We never noticed" Annabeth said sarcastically

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

"Now one does" Hera said angrily but was ignored

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.**

"Did he just call us mascots?" Zeus asked

"I didn't mean to" Percy said

**Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

"Because of a law that is now broken" Hera said but again was ignored

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

"I love that cabin" Percy said

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one,**

"Of course it isn't" Zeus said

"Well I'm not a brat that wants everything costly" Poseidon said making people laugh

**but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral,**

"That sounds cool" Frank said

**as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.**

"They were" Poseidon said

**I peeked inside the open doorway**

"You felt a connection didn't you?" Hazel asked

"Yes" Percy said

**and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

"Too late" Percy said

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk.**

"You sure love that beach" Hazel said

**The interior walls glowed like abalone.**

"That's so cool" Frank said

"You bet. It makes it look like its underwater" Percy said

**There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down.**

"Now there are five" Annabeth said

"Actually four, mom" Ocean said

"What do you mean" Percy asked

"Aunt Susan lives there when she goes to camp with the hunters" Fawn said

"Susan?" Zeus asked "Did Poseidon break the law two times?"

"What law?" GL and Ocean asked

"I'll tell you later" answered Fawn "She was born way before uncle Nico and got stuck in the lotus casino accidently"

"Oh" He said

_'YES! I have a sister' Percy though as he read_

**But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there.**

"Not in a few years" Annabeth said

**The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

"That's why I don't sleep in there" GL said

**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

"True' every demigod said

**Number five was bright red—**

Ares smiled at the mention of his cabin

**a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists.**

"You have problem with that? Punk" Ares asked and Percy ignored

**The roof was lined with barbed wire.**

"Barbed wire was included in war sometimes" Ares said **_(I don't know if that's true.)_**

"Nobody cares Ares" Athena said

"You should, after all you're the goddess of war" Ares said

"And also of wisdom, something you need" Athena said

"Nice insult grandma" Ocean said

"Thank you" Athena said_ 'that is a little awkward' Athena though_

**A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me.**

"That's right be scared punk" Ares said

**Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared.**

"Those are my kids" Ares said "proudly"

**The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket.**

"Is that Aunt Clarisse?" Fawn asked

"Yes and Aunt?" Percy asked

"Here's the simple version" Fawn said "We call all your friends aunt or uncle"

"Oh ok" Percy said

"And talking about aunt Clarisse" GL said "in some few years instead of aunt Clarisse it's going to be Mother – in – law Clarisse"

"Shut up" Fawn said blushing like crazy

"Then Ocean and I will be the aunt and uncle, and mom and dad will be grandparents" GL kept talking

"SHUT UP!" Fawn screamed "Dad please read before I blow up and kill him" Percy let a small laugh out and continued

**She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit,**

"Talking about her, have you ever seen her after you left that school?" Annabeth asked

Percy shivered " gods Annabeth you shouldn't have asked that question" Percy said

"Why?" she asked

"One time when I went school clothe shopping, I found accidently found her in a store, and by the way she became even uglier, and-" Percy shivered again

"What?" everyone asked anxious to hear his answer

"She, uhm, how can I put this" Percy thought for a second then said "she flirted with me"

"What?" almost everyone screamed

"Oh no she didn't" Thalia said

"And that's no the worst part" Percy said

"Then what's the worst part?" Hazel asked

"She tried to…" Percy gulped "she tried to kiss me"

"WHAT?" Annabeth screamed "I'm going to kill her"

"One question do I seriously look so different from when I was twelve?" Percy asked Annabeth

"Yes" she answered

"No wonder" Percy said "don't worry Annabeth I punched her for you"

"Stupid mortal" Annabeth grumbled

**though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

"Who do you think is prettier between Nancy and Clarisse?" Frank asked

"I rather not answer that" Percy said and started to read again

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs,"**

"Party Ponies" Yelled Hermes and Apollo

"Party ponies?" Ocean asked

"In book five" Annabeth said

**I observed.**

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

"So sad" Hermes sighed

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

"Yes that's him" Annabeth said sarcastically

**He smiled down at me. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

"You think like Chiron" Thalia said to Annabeth

"Actually that's a good thing" Annabeth said

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?" Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him.**

"You insulted him" Ocean said

"I know" Percy said "I didn't mean to"

**"I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

"Yes your still needed" every demigod said but Luke

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

"What would've made your list" Fawn asked

"Do you want me to make one?" Percy asked

"Sure" GL said

"Annabeth, take the book" Percy said handing her the book and getting up

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To get a paper and a pen" Percy said

"You have the pen" Leo said

"Riptide is only a sword it doesn't work as a pen" Percy said **_(I have no idea if it writes or not)_**

"Well that sucks" Leo said

"Tell me about" Percy said and left. Annabeth started to read

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

"Not to him" Annabeth said

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

"Depressing?" Leo asked

**"Why depressing?"**

"You think like dad Uncle Leo" Ocean said

"Well at least I think like the hero of Olympus" Leo said

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again**.

"Can someone tell me why it's depressing" Leo said but

"It's depressing because he has always seen so many heroes die and he becomes very fond of them. You could say that he builds a bond with them" a voice said

"Oh, well even I would've been depressed because of that" Leo said "Thanks Percy"

"No problem" Percy said sitting and not looking away from his notebook paper

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

"Dad, you might want to give him the lessons" Travis said

"He is beyond our reach" Conner said

"Alright I'll se what I can do" Hermes said

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

"Percy he just said my name" Annabeth complained

"You know how slow I am" Percy said

"You're dumb" Annabeth said

"Isn't that why I'm your Seaweed brain?" Percy asked

"Guys could you not get all lovely dovy with us around" Nico asked

"Fine" Annabeth and Percy said blushing

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

"I wasn't thinking of that" Annabeth said but got ignored

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title.**

"You never can" Annabeth said

**I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English.**

"Then what was it?" Leo asked

**The letters looked Greek to me.**

"They look Greek to me to dude" Leo said

**I mean, literally Greek.**

"Oh" he said

**There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

"You actually knew something" Thalia said

"I'm not that stupid you know" Percy said

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

"That sounded wrong" Leo said *slap* "Why did you slap me beauty queen?"

"Because we don't care if it sounded wrong or not" Piper said

**"Yes, sir."**

"You would gladly take him" Thalia said wiggling her eyebrows

"Shut up" Annabeth said with a strong blush

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

"I sure did" Percy said

**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old.**

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Hermes asked

"No" Percy said "I just though it was more normal than the other ones"

**The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling.**

"You guys should really fix it" Hermes said

"We've tried, but we don't know how to paint a cabin" Travis said

"We actually don't know how to paint anything" Conner said

"When I get to camp I'll help you" Percy said

"You know how to paint?" Travis asked

"Who do you think had to repaint the walls at Goode because of a stupid monster attack" Percy said

"Well I'm guessing that was you" Conner said

"Yep that was me" Percy said and Annabeth decided to read

**Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?**

"A caduceus" Hermes said

**A caduceus.**

"You think like Percy" Travis said

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls,**

"I think most cabins are" Thalia said

"Shut up I was new" Percy complained

**way more than the number of bunk beds.**

"Thank you Percy" Travis said

"Why are you telling him thank you for?" Hermes asked curiously

"Well because-" Travis said but was cut off by Annabeth

"No spoilers" Annabeth ordered

**Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor.**

"Is that how it was before?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Percy nodded

**It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center**.

"Has that happened before?" Travis asked

"Yeah" Annabeth nodded "When hurricanes or tornadoes appear, if people don't have anywhere they can go to safety they go to gym" Annabeth said

**Chiron didn't go in.**

"I think he's a bit too high for it" Travis said

**The door was too low for him.**

"Well it's the same in different ways" Apollo said

"Hey you rhymed without wanting to" Percy noticed

"I feel a haiku coming" Apollo said

"Hurry Annabeth read" Artemis said and before Apollo could talk Annabeth read the book

**But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

"Well of course they will, he is their teacher" Jason said

"Again, I didn't know, I was new" Percy said

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

Percy's stomach rumbled and very loud "I'm a bit hungry" he said

'Well of course you are" Annabeth said "You fell asleep last night without eating, and then you I mean we haven't eaten breakfast"

"I'll go get something" Percy said

I'm coming with you" Annabeth said

"Give the book to me" Thalia said and Percy and Annabeth walked off

"Good luck you two" Nico said wiggling his eyebrows

"We are not going to do anything" Percy said blushing like crazy along with Annabeth

"Yeah, yeah if you say so" Aphrodite smiled

"You know what, I'm going to ignore those comments" Annabeth said

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

"I love archery" Frank said

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids.**

"He was checking the girls" Travis said

"Was not" a voice said from behind the door of the throne room door

**They weren't bowing anymore.**

"Was he expecting for the kids to bow to him?" Hazel asked

"No. he was just thinking that they bowed to every new comer" Luke sneered but was ignored

**They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

"Well that's what happens when he goes to a lot of schools" Fawn said

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

"She's pushy" Leo noticed

**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

"When does he not do that?" Thalia asked

"He always finds a way to make himself look like a fool" Nico said

**There were some snickers from the campers,**

"How rude" Hestia said

**but none of them said anything.**

"That happened to some of them" Conner said

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.**

"He already did" Travis said

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

Luke smiled but no one noticed

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**

"What does that mean?" Leo asked

"Well it means that no one knew who your godly parent was" Thalia said

"Oh" Piper, Jason and Leo said

**Everybody groaned.**

"Rude" Hera said

"Well you would do the same if there was barley any space in a room with a whole bunch of people" Nico said

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.**

Again Luke smiled, but no one notice

**"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for.**

"Not really" Luke murmured to himself

**Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

"No one even offered their bunks for him?" Hestia asked

"Nope" Travis said

**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool.**

Luke sneered

**He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile.**

'As if' Luke though

**He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads.**

"A little like Annabeth" Hazel said

Thalia nodded

**The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

Everyone turned around to see Luke

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow.**

_'She had a crush on him' Aphrodite though_

**I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing.**

"I was not" Annabeth's voice said as she came inside the throne room

"Trust me Annabeth you were" Percy said as the two sat down with two blue waffles each

"Why are you eating waffles?" Athena asked

"Because we love waffles" Annabeth said

"Why are yours blue?" Athena asked

"I hang out with him and his mom a lot" Annabeth said "I got addicted to the blue food"

"Wow" Athena said

**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."**

"Thank gods" Percy murmured

**"For now?" I asked.**

"Yes Percy you heard right" Thalia said

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

"Thank you Hermes for letting me stay in your cabin" Percy said

"You are welcome" Hermes said

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me.**

"Better than nothing" Percy said

**I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag.**

"You had your minotaur horn" Travis said with an evil smirk

"I'm not that stupid" Percy said

**Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

"See" Percy told Conner and Travis

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

"Dude I need to be careful around you" Leo said

"Yes, yes you do" Percy said

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

"as long as it takes" Travis said

"So that's the down side of prenatal cabin living?" Hazel asked

"Yes" Percy said

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

"That didn't take very long" Annabeth mumbled

**"How long will that take?"**

"You made a fool of yourself that day Perce" Conner said

"I was new, give me a break" Percy said

**The campers all laughed.**

_'Sure make fun of the new guy' Percy thought_

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

"He already saw it" Leo said

**"I've already seen it."**

"You think like Percy" Jason said

**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.**

"Ooh how cute" Aphrodite said

**I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

"I though Chiron taught them better than to laugh at the new person" Hestia said

"He can teach them, but not control them" Annabeth said

"Deep" Percy said

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

"To impress you or the camp? Aphrodite asked

"A little bit of both" Annabeth said blushing

**"What?"**

"How slow were you back then, dad?" Ocean asked

"Very" Annabeth said

"She asked me" Percy said

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

"But he is the one" Thalia said

"He is" Annabeth said leaning on Percy's shoulder

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now.**

"I was desperate for a quest" Annabeth said

"And you got more than what you bargained for" Percy said

"What do you mean?" Athena asked

"You'll see" Percy answered

**"All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

"Well I am so glad you smartened up when you grow up" Fawn said

"Well if that happens, then it's a miracle that's worth of a two year celebration"

"I'm not that stupid" Percy said

"Percy you almost got us killed trying to protect us under a giant" Frank said

"Well you didn't have any better ideas, and the last time I checked you two are safe" Percy said

"You win this time" Frank said

_'What type of problems does he get into?' Poseidon asked himself feeling worried_

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me.**

"How do you want him to talk then?" Leo asked. Annabeth ignored him

**"You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

"You wanted that chance didn't you?" Percy asked

"Maybe" Annabeth said

**"To get killed?"**

"No to fight the Minotaur" Thalia said

**"To fight the Minotaur!**

"I think like Annabeth" Thalia said "The horror"

**What do you think we train for?"**

"To fight" GL said

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

"Yes that's the one" Fawn said

**"Yes."**

"I think like mom" Fawn said "Awesome"

**"Then there's only one."**

"True" Ocean said

**"Yes."**

"Close enough" Ocean said

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

"Monsters don't die dad" GL said

**"Monsters don't die,**

"At least I don't think like dad" GL said

**Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

"Well that's clear" Leo said

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

"Oh great I think like Percy" Leo said

"Seriously guy's, do I really act that stupid?" Percy asked

"Yes" everyone who knew Percy answered

**"They don't have souls, like you and me.**

"If only the could" Percy said

**You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky.**

"If only Percy was lucky" Annabeth said

"I am lucky" Percy said

"Prove it" Annabeth said

"I have you" Percy said and Annabeth blushed

"How romantic" Aphrodite squealed

"Oh boy" Fawn said

"What?" Percy asked

"The last time I saw you act so romantic, those two happened" Fawn said pointing to GL and Ocean

Athena glared at Percy and Annabeth who were both blushing like crazy

"We are sixteen, nothings going to happen" Annabeth said

"If you say so" Nico said

**But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes.**

"That sounds like archery" Percy said

**Eventually, they re-form."**

"Sadly" the demigods, but Luke sighed

**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

"You killed a monster accidently?" GL asked

"I just swung a sword and the monster evaporated" Percy said

**"The Fur ...**

"You killed a fury?" Ocean asked

"Yeah, at one of my schools" Percy said

"What else haven't you told us?" Fawn asked

"A whole bunch" said a voice like Percy's, but more mature

"Percy?" Thalia asked looking at the door

"Me?" Percy asked

"Dad, mom" Ocean said

"Yeah, uhm last time I checked we left you at home and not Olympus" Future Percy said

"It's a long story" Fawn said

"Uhm, are those future us?" Percy asked

"Are those past us" Future Annabeth asked

"No way" both Percy's said

"Yes way" Both Annabeth said

"Hey where's Luke?" Thalia asked

"Over here" GL said

"Not you, the other Luke" Thalia said

"There's a note where he was" Fawn said as she picked it up

"What does it say?" Past Percy asked

"Dear gods and demigods, since Percy and Luke couldn't get along I sent him back to his time, and since the future Annabeth and Percy got worried Hermes decided to send them with the past Annabeth and Percy to share the shame- from the two most coolest gods Apollo and Hermes"

"Wait what shame" Future Percy asked

"Nothing really" Past Annabeth said

"We are just reading books about me" Past Percy said

"Oh boy" Future Percy groaned

"It's not that bad" Fawn said

"For you it's not" Future Percy said

"Can we just read, and punk I want a re - match"

"Re-match" Future Percy asked

"I fought him a second time and won" past Percy said

"Read" Zeus said

"Fine" Thalia said

Past Percy explain everything to the future him and Annabeth

**I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

"No I dint make her mad, I pissed her of" Past Percy said

"True that" F Percy said _**(I'm calling future Percy and Annabeth with an F at the beginning of there names)**_

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

"Chiron" F Annabeth said

**"You talk in your sleep."**

"I seriously didn't know I did that" Percy said

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**

"At least you knew something" F Annabeth said

There was a sudden light on top of the Future Percy and Annabeth. A paper fell down.

"What is that?" Percy asked

"It's a letter" F Annabeth said

"Read it" Athena said

"It says 'Dear Future Annabeth and Percy, after the end of this chapter you will return back to your time, Athena says that she will send two important persons to replace you - From Apollo'" F Annabeth read

"Well at least we know where they are" F Annabeth said

"True" F Percy said

"Can I read Kelp brain?" Thalia asked

"Sure Air Head" F Percy said

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

"I kind of did" F Annabeth said

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

"Annabeth have you notice that the name doesn't go with their personalities" F Percy said

"Why" Fawn asked

"They are totally mean, and people call them the kindly ones" F Percy said

"You have a point Perce" Nico said

"I know I do death breath" F Percy said

**"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?"**

"Yes" Annabeth said

**I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care.**

"You could say I was pissed" Percy said

**"Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway?**

"Because you were undetermined, seaweed brain" F Annabeth said

"Doesn't that get a little old?" Frank asked

"Sometimes" F Percy said

**Why is everybody so crowded together?**

"Because some gods wouldn't claim they're kids" Travis said

**There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

**I pointed to the first few cabins,**

Everyone was expecting for one of the kids to say something, but they all stayed quite

"Why are you three so quite?" Percy asked

"Well if you haven't notice the older you are right besides us" Luke said **(GL is back to Luke)**

"Wow" Thalia said "you are actually scared of Percy"

"No I'm not scared of dad, I'm scared of mom" Luke said

"So Percy's not a good parent?" Nico asked

"He is, but just not a strict one like mom" Fawn said

"I can be strict" F Percy said

"Dad, you tried grounding me for a month, it only lasted an hour" Luke said

"Ok, I'm just not the type that can do punishment, that's Annabeth's job" F Percy said

"You are just too sweet" F Annabeth said

"READ PUNK" Ares half yelled

**and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

"That is nothing like Camp Jupiter" Hazel said

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

"You're always so slow" F Annabeth told F Percy

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station.**

**At least, she used to."**

"Oh boy" F Percy groaned

"What?" Percy asked

"Remember what comes next" F Percy told his past self

"Oh boy" Percy groaned

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

"Poseidon" both Percy's said

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

"Do I look dead to you" Poseidon asked

"No" Percy said

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.**

"You have no idea" Annabeth said

**"Your father's not dead, Percy."**

"Nope, his right over there" Percy said pointing to Poseidon

**"How can you say that? You know him?"**

"Yes" both Annabeth's said

**"No, of course not."**

"Well apparently you two disagree with yourselves" Nico said

**"Then how can you say—"**

**"Because I know you.**

"That sounds stalkerish" Leo said

"Yes it does" Percy said

**You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

"Well, it just happens that I am one of you" Percy said

**"You don't know anything about me."**

"I know more than you think, Percy" Annabeth said

"Stalker" Leo said

"I didn't mean it like that" Annabeth said

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow.**

"You know Annabeth, you look so cute when you do that" Percy said

"You look cute when you're worried" Annabeth said "Because your eyebrows get squished together"

**"I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

**"How—"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment.**

"You embarrassed Percy" Thalia said

"Well I'm always right" Annabeth said

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

"More than you think" F Annabeth said

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right?**

"Yes" both Percy's said

**That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom.**

"Got me in a lot of trouble" F Percy said

"But also saved my butt" Percy said

**That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive.**

"Thank you ADHD" Percy said

**As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little.**

"What about mortals who have ADHD but cant see through the mist?" Percy asked

Even the gods shrugged

**Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated.**

"Well, no thank you" F Percy said

**Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

"Like Mrs. Dodds" Percy said

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

"Sort of did" Annabeth whispered, but only Percy heard. He hugged her and kissed her forehead

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

"Thank gods, you were one of us" Annabeth said

**"Ambrosia and nectar?"**

"Yes dad, ambrosia and nectar" Luke said

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better.**

"I love that stuff" F Percy said

**That stuff would've killed a normal kid.**

"But I'm careful with it" Percy said

**It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead.**

"Thank gods it didn't" Ocean said

**Face it. You're a half-blood."**

"Yes. Yes I am" Percy said

**A half-blood.**

"Yes a half-blood" F Annabeth said

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

"Well, why didn't you ask them" F Annabeth asked

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

"Oh right" F Annabeth said

"Oh boy" both Percy groaned

"Dad, you already told us this" Fawn said

"I left a whole bunch of things out" F Percy said

"Well keep reading aunt Thalia" Ocean said

"This is going to be funny" Luke said

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us.**

"You know what; I'll be in my room finishing the list that I started" Percy as he got up and made a run for the door

"Hold your Pegasus" Thalia said "get your butt back here or I will zap you"

"Fine" Percy groaned and sat back down

**She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

"I bet they get the traits form their dad" F Percy said

"Got a problem with that punk?" Ares asked

"Nah" Percy said

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

"Bossy" Leo said

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night.**"

"That didn't happen" Annabeth said

**''Erre es korakas!"**

"We didn't know you had it in you, Annabeth" Conner said

**Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded.**

"It is" Annabeth said

**"You don't stand a chance."**

"No she doesn't" F Annabeth said

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched.**

"Because she was scared" Annabeth said

**Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

"The person who saved your butt" Percy said

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

"I didn't want to meet her" Percy said

**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

"Yes him" F Annabeth said pointing at Ares

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

"No" Percy said

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

"Wow dad, I never though you had it in you" Luke said

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

"So that's how she started to call you Prissy" Luke said

"Does she still do that?" Percy asked

"Sadly yes" F Percy answered

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

"That sounded wrong" Leo said

"Your head is wrong" Piper said

**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

"I tried" Annabeth said

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

"Only I get to call her that" both Percy's said

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

"My mistake" Percy said

**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

Everyone started to laugh including the kids

"Seriously dad" Luke said "You left this part out when you told us"

**I was kicking and punching.**

"Didn't work" Percy sighed

**I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron.**

"Even Nancy would've lost" Percy said

**She dragged me into the girls' bathroom.**

"Seriously, the bathroom" Ocean said

**There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other.**

"No one cares" Thalia said

**It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—**

Some people laughed

"You can think?" Nico asked

"Yes, I can think" Percy said

**that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

"Is that seriously what you were thinking?" Jason asked

"When I'm in those types of situations, I try not to think too much on the down side" Percy said

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

"You weren't pissed" Annabeth said

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets.**

"I am" Percy said

**"Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

"Not really" F Percy said

**Her friends snickered.**

**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

"Was not" both Annabeth's said

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets.**

Some people laughed

**I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

"And you didn't" F Annabeth said

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach.**

Both Percy's and Poseidon smiled

**I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder.**

Some people were leaning towards the book

**Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

Everyone but Ares laughed

_'What a disappointment' he though_

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.**

People laughed harder

**The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

"Ouch" most people said

**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

People were seriously laughing and rolling on the floor

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

"Wow" Jason said

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.**

"About that, sorry" both Percy's told both Annabeth's

**She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

"I was surprised" Annabeth said

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room.**

"Wow" everyone said

**There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**

"Awesome" Leo said

**I stood up, my legs shaky.**

"You used too much energy" Annabeth said

**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

**"I don't know."**

"I was clueless" Percy said

**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk.**

Some people snickered

**Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

"Well last time I checked that didn't happen" Percy said

"And I'm still here" F Percy said

**I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

"Wow dad, you have guts" Ocean said

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

Some people let out small laughs

**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

"A little bit of both" F Annabeth said

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

Percy groaned

**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"I hated that plan" Percy said

"Well that's the last of that chapter" Thalia said "Who wants to read?"

There was a flash and the future Percy and Annabeth were gone

"Well, that was interesting" Percy said

There was another flash and…..

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT GUESS WHO ARE THE TWO IMPORTANT GUESTS**

**WHOEVER GUESSES RIGHT GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM**


	9. THE IMPORTANT GUESTS ARE REVEALED

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND LUKE, (NOT THE ORIGINAL) OCEAN, AND FAWN. **

**SO THE ONE PERSON WHO ACTULLY GUESSED IT WAS…. TDog.1997. **

**HE / SHE SURPRISED ME BECAUSE I THOUGH NO ONE WOULD GUESS IT.**

** WELL I AM ACUTALLY IMPRESSED, TOO BECAUSE HE / SHE KEPT PMing ME FOR HINTS, DON'T WORRY I GAVE HIM THE SAMES I GAVE YOU. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

When the light flash died two girls were standing and talking not aware of their surroundings.

"Nope, I'm not going to do that" a not to tall or to short girl a little fat not to much with a red sweatshirt that had Houston Texans, her hair was tied into a really short pony tail and of color black and khaki pants said

"Come on claud I'm Annabeth I'm suppose to choose how the wedding is" a short skinny girl with hazel gray eyes and freckles, a blue Apollo shirt and navy blue pants, she had a very dark messy blond hair said

"No Krista it's my story I choose how their wedding will be like" the girl who's name was claud said

"Please Claudia pretty please. After all I am Annabeth you said so yourself" The girl named Krista said **(I'm sorry I couldn't help but to add me and my friend)**

"Fine. Let me get my pencil and a notebook, then I will write down the ideas" the girl named Claudia said

"Thanks you're the best" Krista said

"I know I am" Claudia said and she turned around

"Uhm hey Krista where's the sky?" Claudia asked "Last time I checked we were outside at the lunch"

"Claudia turn around look in front of you" Krista said

The girl turned around and her mouth dropped "Where in Hades are we?" Claudia asked

"Olympus" Zeus said "Now tell me who you are"

"No freaking way" Krista said

"Krista pinch me or punch I don't care but tell me they aren't real" Claudia said

"I got a better idea" Krista said

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Claudia asked

"Yeah" Krista said. They both started walking and stopped in front of Percy and Annabeth.

Claudia was in front of Annabeth and Krista was in front of Percy. They slapped them.

"What was that for?" Percy asked rubbing his cheek

"My God they are real" they both squealed and hugged them.

Claudia had already let go of Annabeth, but Krista was still hugging Percy

"Krista let go of him" Claudia said

"No" Krista said

"Krista he has a girlfriend, who can kill you" Claudia said

"I don't care" Krista said

"Krista, Danny is behind you with a priceless expression" Claudia said

"Where?" Krista asked surprise

"I was kidding" Claudia said "I was trying to make you let go of Percy"

"You scared me" Krista said as she punched her

"Ow" Claudia said "he has a girl friend you know"

"I don't care" she said

"Hey can you tell us how you know our names" Annabeth said

"Books" Krista said

"What books?" Percy asked

"The PJO and HOO series" Claudia said

"English" Percy said

"That is English" Krista said

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus series" Claudia said

"No way" Annabeth said

"What?" Claudia asked

"We are reading that" Percy said

"INTRODUCE YOURSEFLS" Zeus boomed

"Fine, hold your socks on" Krista said

"My name is Claudia Flores and I am an eight grader, I was born in Mexico, I then moved to Atlanta Georgia, then I moved to Nacogdoches Texas, then Dallas Texas and then Lufkin Texas, I love reading and I hate math, I-"

"I said introduce yourself not give me your life bio" Zeus said **(TELL ME DO YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?)**

"Well some ones grumpy" Claudia murmured

"My name is Krista and I don't give my last name to anyone unless I trust them, I am also an eight grader and was born in Mexico, but I spent most of my life in the U.S" Krista said

"Who's your godly parent?" Zeus asked

"We are one hundred percent mortal" Claudia said, then there was a bright light on top of her and a note fell on her head

"Oh a note" Krista said "What does it say?"

"It says 'Dear gods and demigods, we sent you two new demigods, they didn't know they were demigods until today, please Zeus don't kill them, they are very important especially Claudia she is as important as the fates she will explain why- from Hermes

P.S- no one knows who their godly parent is; it will be hard to figure it out.

P.P.S- to figure Claudia's godly parent will be more difficult then you think'

"What in Hades did he mean with that your as important a the fates?" Percy asked

"I… don't know" Claudia said

"Fawn what's going on?" Ocean asked

"I don't know Ocean" Fawn said and Claudia went wide eyed

"No way" Claudia said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"It can't be" Claudia said

"What?" Percy asked

"Fawn, Ocean, Luke let me see them" Claudia said

"Why?" Percy asked

"I think I figured it out" Claudia said "but to make sure I need to see them"

"Fine" Percy said and showed them

"No way" Krista said

"What in the name of Hades is going on here?" Claudia asked

"Claudia Spanish friend talk" Krista said

They both turned their backs on everyone and started to talk "Krista no estas pensando lo que llo o si?" Claudia asked (Krista your not thinking what I'm thinking are you?)

"Si Claudia, pero es imposible no podemos ser demidioses" Krista said (Yes claudia, but it's impossible, we cant be demigods)

"Sera possible que llo pueda ser como una mini destinas?" Claudia asked (is it possible for me to be like a mini fate)

"No lo se vamos a preguntarles a los dioses" (i don't know let's ask the gods)

"OK" Claudia said

"So, um hey Zeus is it possible for a demigod to be like a mini fate?" Krista asked

"It can be" he said

"Shit just got serious" Krista said

"My gods Krista, what ever I write in my fanfics about Percy and Annabeth they become true" Claudia said

"Wait what do you mean?" Percy asked

"Fawn did Percy and Annabeth ever tell you about how you were born?" Claudia asked

"Yeah they said that I was born premature" Fawn said

"Did they mention anything about a curse of a certain fate?" Claudia asked

"No" Fawn said

"Oh boy" Claudia said

"That's exactly what I'm planning on writing in my next fanfic about Percy and Annabeth" Claudia said

"What's a fanfic?" Percy asked

"It's where you write a different story about a book" Krista said

"First thing is first" Zeus said "We need to figure out who their godly parent is"

"Well, Krista is easy" Claudia said

"Why?" Thalia asked

"Because she is like Annabeth, she sort of likes school, her grades are almost perfect and she is funny, so Athena is her mom" Claudia said, and as if on cue an owl appeared on her head

"Well Claudia, you figured it out yourself" Krista said

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Claudia asked

"Maybe" Krista said

"Please concentrate, we need to figure your godly parent" Athena said

"Well ask me anything I will answer it" Claudia said

"Very well then" Zeus said "Do you like plains? Heights? Thunder?"

"Well Zeus you might want to kill me for this, but I hate plains, I am sort of scared of heights, and thunder freaks me out, and by the way you are one of my least favorite god" Zeus looked offended

"Okay how bout me?" Poseidon asked

"Well you are my favorite god, I love to swim, I love horses and the beach" Claudia said, he smiled

"Ok how bout me?" Hades asked

"Well, I don't hate or like you, I don't like black very much, and the underworld isn't one of the places I'd like to stay in for like the rest of my demigod life, no offense Nico" Claudia said and Hades sort of pouted

"How about me?" Dionysius

"UHM I rather keep my mouth shut about you, anyways I hate wine, I basically hate any alcoholic drink, I love grapes, but as in the fruit and kids drink not wine" Claudia said, he was wondering what she tough about him

"How about me?" Hermes said

"You are my second favorite god, thank you for giving me mail, and thanks for the internet" Claudia said

Hermes smiled and said "You are very welcome"

"How bout me?" Apollo asked

"Even though you are a total show of for everything, and a total flirt you are my third favorite god, by the way thanks for not letting us freeze or burn" Claudia said and Apollo smiled and blushed at the comments she maid "Oh and by the way if you dare flirt with any of my friends or my sisters, I will kick you down there"

Everyone burst out laughing "You just got what everyone was waiting for" Hermes said

"Oh by the way that goes to ALL of the gods" Claudia said, the gods stopped laughing, but the goddesses kept laughing

"How about me" Ares asked

"If I end up being your daughter, Hades do me a favor and kill me, I hate war, I hate your mean sons and daughters, and I hate you, so you are at the bottom of the lists of favorite gods" Ares pouted and looked pissed

"How about me?" Hephaestus asked

"I admire you for not wanting to kill Hera, I also admire you for having such a creative mind and being a mechanic, since my dad use to be one" Claudia said with a sad voice

"How about me?" Athena asked

"You are my favorite goddess even if my grades don't show it, I love reading, my favorite subject is reading or language arts, I think that's the same, anyways I love to write stories on , I hate math, and I sort of like school" Claudia said, Athena looked proud that she was Claudia's favorite goddess

"How about me. Hon?" Aphrodite asked

"Well, you are way to girly, I use to like pink, but not any more, and I like doves" Claudia said, Aphrodite didn't know what to feel

"How about me" Hestia asked

"Well, you are my second favorite goddess, thank you for keeping my home warm" Claudia said

"Your welcome sweaty" She said

"How about me?" Artemis asked

"Well since you can't have kids I'm guessing you want me as a huntress right?" Claudia asked

"You read my mind" Artemis said

"I didn't read it, that's what you always ask girls" Claudia said

"You know me so well" Artemis said

"Anyways, no I will not join the hunters, my archery is not good or bad, but I always ruin everything, I like the moon, but not the night" Claudia said

"Oh well" she looked disappointed

"How about me?" Demeter asked

"Well you are also one of my favorite goddesses, I love the earth, I clean it as much as I can, I love gardening, but I don't know how, and by the way I love cereal, its basically the only think I eat, but you are way to obsessed with it" Claudia said

"I am not obsesses" Demeter said, even though she was proud that someone loves to eat cereal

"How about me?" Hera asked

"Well Hera let me get straight to the point, I – Hate – you, you need to learn that no family is perfect, and what type of mother gets rid of their children?" Claudia question, Hera huffed "my points exactly, if you want a perfect family then treat everyone equally"

"Wow Claudia, I think you just ticked some gods of" Krista said

"I don't give a F-" Claudia said but was interrupted by Krista

"Claudia there are kids" Krista said

"Fine" Claudia sighed

"Wow" Annabeth said

"What?" Claudia asked

"You broke Percy's pissing of god's record" Annabeth said

"Awesome" Krista said and Hi-fived Claudia

"I got it!" Athena yelled excitedly

"What?" Claudia asked

"I know who your parent is" Athena said

"Who?" everyone asked

"Your godly is…"….

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE MY GODLY PARENT; THERE ARE 3 WAYS TO TELL ME. **

**1) PM ME, **

**2) REVIEW IT,**

** 3) ANSWER THE POLL THAT I HAVE IN MY PROFILE. **

**PLEASE ANSWER ME SOME WAY OR ANOTHER IF YOU CAN. **

**THANK YOU. **

**BTW: REMEMBER TO TELL 'HERMES THANKS FOR THE INTERNENT'**


	10. The Sad Truth

**I DON'T OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND LUKE, (NOT THE ORIGINAL) OCEAN, AND FAWN. THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

People were leaning towards Athena to hear her answer, but she kept quiet.

"Come on women talk, we don't have all day" Poseidon said

"I need to ask you something, just to make sure" Athena told Claudia

"Sure, what is it?" Claudia asked

"Tell me more about your mortal family" Athena said

"Well I was born in Mexico with both my parents, I have one older brother and three older sisters" Claudia said "four months after I turned five, I moved to Atlanta Georgia, when I turned eight my mom and dad got a divorce so I ended up moving with her to Nacogdoches Texas"

Claudia looked down sadly "is there anything else?" Athena asked

"No, my sister, my brother and I always fight" that's all really

"Has your mom said something of being adoptive" Athena asked

"No, but my sister and brother sometimes joked with me about being adoptive" Claudia said with a small smile

"Your mother probably didn't tell you, and she probably told your sisters about adopting you or something" Athena said

"Well I can already tell that that's a lie" Claudia said

"Why?" Athena asked

"Because my mom always tells me the most dangerous and saddest secrets" Claudia said

"Well this one was beyond dangerous" Athena said "and seeing as to how these books exist, you could've been in even more danger"

"So you're telling me, my normal parents just abandoned me" Claudia asked **(!)**

"Mortal, yes" Athena said

"That's a lie" Claudia insisted

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked

"Because I always spy on her to listen to what she is talking with other people" Claudia said

"Maybe she knew you were spying on her and she talked code" Thalia said

"I know every single type of code that she knows" Claudia insisted

"Claudia, the mist could have easily fooled you" Percy said

"There is no way, and if that really was true, why would my "mortal" parent just give me up?" Claudia asked

"It's happened many times, sometime mortals don't want to get hurt and decide to leave you alone" Annabeth said

"Claudia, your father was the one that gave you up" Athena said

"What do you mean" Claudia asked, tears falling down her cheeks

"I know who your godly parent is" Athena said confident

"Who is it?" Krista asked

Athena looked at Claudia who was looking down at the floor. Athena sighed and said "lets wait for Claudia to settle down, and get a little calm, I don't think she is handling this well"

Some wanted to protests, but one glance at Claudia and they all agreed

"I'll calm her down" Krista said

"I'll be in a balcony" Claudia said and left

"A balcony?" Leo asked

"Yes Leo a balcony," Jason said

"A balcony?" Leo asked again

"Leo, in case you didn't know a balcony is like a porch on a window" Piper said

"I know what that is" Leo said

"Then why did you ask" Hazel asked him

"Because I want to know what she's going to do at a balcony" Leo said

"Probably get some fresh air" Frank said

"Maybe she wants to see a view" Luke said

"Maybe she's going to jump of" Leo said

"Why would she do that?" Fawn asked

"Depression" Nico said

"Nico, not everyone is emo" Thalia said

"I'm not emo" Nico said

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that uncle" Ocean giggled

"Seriously what is she going to do in a balcony?" Leo asked

"She's meditating" Krista said staring at a balcony

"Why is she meditating?" Zeus asked

"It gives her time to think" Krista said

"That's obvious" Hades said

"It also gives her a chance to release her stress" Krista added

"Well, I need to meditate" Hera huffed

"It helps her get rid of eye bags" Krista said

"I'm meditating" Aphrodite said

"Any other reason?" Apollo asked

"Well no, not really, the only times I see her meditating an extra time is when she is going to write another chapter or something" Krista said

"It's like she is seeing into the future" Apollo asked

"Where did she get the idea of meditating?" Hermes asked

"She took karate classes last year, and her karate teacher told them to stay wise and master new techniques or moves, they should stay, still and think" Krista said

"Wow" most people said

"She's outside, breathing fresh air" Demeter said, looking at Claudia with a weird look in her eyes, almost like caring.

"This is getting on my nerves" Leo said

"Don't bother her" Krista warned

"Or else what" Leo asked

"You don't want to know" Krista said

"Wimp" Ares said as he got of his throne, shrunk into human size and walked towards Claudia

"Ares don't" Demeter warned

"Shut it" Ares ordered "what is she going to do? Beat me?

"Yes" Krista muttered

"Leo go try it out" Ares ordered

"But why me?" Leo asked

"Because I said so" Ares said

"Wow, your dad is such a bully in Greek form" Hazel whispered to Frank

"I can see why Percy hates him" he whispered back.

Leo walked behind Claudia and started poking her head, she didn't move a muscle, and he kept doing it until she opened her eyes

"I'm so-" Leo didn't get to finish apologizing until she got up and walked away "you're not going to hit me?"

"No" she said "Ares, could you please come here?"

"Why?" Ares asked

"Just please" she smiled

"Fine" he grumbled, and walked toward her. He stopped in front of her "what?" he asked

"Wimp" she said as she kneed him in between the legs. There was a loud, non-manly octave high pitch scream heard all over Olympus

"I like this girls attitude and guts" Hermes said as he hi-fived Apollo

"Well who's my parent?" Claudia asked looking at Athena

"It's…."

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE MY GODLY PARENT; THERE ARE 3 WAYS TO TELL ME.**

**1) PM ME,**

**2) REVIEW IT,**

**3) ANSWER THE POLL THAT I HAVE IN MY PROFILE. PLEASE ANSWER ME SOME WAY OR ANOTHER IF YOU CAN. THANK YOU. BTW: REMEMBER TO TELL 'HERMES THANKS FOR THE INTERNENT'**

**(!) I AM NOT ADOPTED, I JUST THOUGH THAT WOULD MAKE SINCE.**

**STORY WILL BE PAUSE UNTILL AFTER CHRISTMAS BRAK 12-25-12 (I AM NOT REALLY SURE)**


	11. My Dinner Goes up in Smoke

**MESSAGE TO DYLAN: I WISH I COULD PUT YOU ON THE STORY BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M TAKING MY SELF OF IN A FEW CHAPTERS. THEM I MIGHT ADD MYSELF UP AGAIN. AND I ALSO HAVE TOO MANY CHARACTERS. I AM SO SORRY.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE, OCEAN, ME AND MY FRIEND. (SORT OF)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

"It's…" Athena started

"Me" Demeter said excitedly

"Yeah, her" Athena said pointing at Demeter

"I knew it" Krista said

"What?" Leo asked

"That Claudia's mom was Demeter" she said

"How?" Hazel asked

"Because of her personality and her way with friends" Krista said

Claudia snorted "Krista that came out wrong"

Krista stood for a moment then said "Claudia I did not want that image in my head"

"You were the one that said it" she defended

"I don't give a fish stick" Krista growled

"Are you two always like that?" Hermes asked

"That's nothing" Claudia said "just wait a little for the chapters to go further and you will want to have our minds literally bleached"

"Wow" everyone said

"Oh well, so what chapter are you guys on?" Claudia asked

"We are in… chapter seven" Annabeth said

"Cool" Krista said "can I read?"

"Sure" Percy said as she handed her the book

"Thanks" she said and started to read

**My Dinner Goes up in Smoke**

"I actually tried to do that once" Claudia said** (no I did not try)**

"Really? What Happened?" Leo asked

"My mom said that I was obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the myths" Claudia said

"What did she do?" Demeter asked

"To make sure I didn't try again, she closed the barbecues thingy and told me to go inside, then I tried again in the chimney thingy and she spoon fed me" Claudia said and people laughed

**Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately.**

"You have no idea how fast" Percy said

**Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water.**

Some people snickered at this

**Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**

Annabeth smacked him the head "What was that for wise girl?" Percy asked

"Because I didn't get to smack you then" she said

"Wow" Luke said

"What?" Percy asked

"My mom always hit you harder than that" Ocean said

"Like this?" Annabeth asked and smacked him harder

"Ow!" he groaned "don't give her any ideas" Percy glared at the kids

"Just saying" Luke said

Claudia laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Fawn asked

"That's something I was going to put on the second story about their life's, but it's mostly about Fawn, Ocean, and Luke" Claudia said

"Oh" they said and Krista continued

**own She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their swords),**

"You got to love that place" Leo said with a dreamy expression

**the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sand blasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man),**

"We called him that once and he got mad" Ocean said

"He lets me call him that" Percy said

"He lets most of us call him that" Thalia said

"True" Percy said

**and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

"You got to love that to" Leo said

"Are you crazy?" Fawn asked "if dad hadn't though me how to use my powers I would have been a pile of ashes by now"

"How did that happen, anyway?" Luke asked "You told us that happen, but you never said how"

"Well I was climbing the wall, and I heard some type of a groan under the wall, and I looked down. Then some type of rock fell on tope of me, and it was on fire. I caught on fire, fell, dropped, made my hands cover my face, rolled, and willed water to splash on me" Fawn said

"Wow" Percy said

"You just beat your dad at an emergency fire drill" Annabeth said

"Well, now I can tell that I didn't get my smarts from him" Fawn said

"Please read" Zeus ordered and Krista continued

**Finally we returned to the canoeing lake,**

"You have got to love that lake" Annabeth said

"Why do you like that lake so much?" Fawn asked

"It's true, every time we go to camp; you two are always seated in front of the lake flirting with each other" Luke said

"I love that lake because it where we had our second kiss" Annabeth said looking into Percy's eyes

"Where was your first?" Ocean asked

"A volcano" Percy said and Annabeth smacked him

"You kissed in a volcano?" Fawn asked

"Yep, we are so convinced, man you have done it all" Jason said

"Read" Zeus said again and Krista started to read

**where the trail led back to the cabins.**

"I want to go there already" Krista said

"Me to" Claudia agreed

**"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly.**

"You always do" Percy said

**"Dinner's at seven-thirty.**

"That sounded as if you were going on a date" Claudia said

**Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**

"Mess hall" Claudia murmured, than laughed

"What?" Frank asked

"Nothing" she said with a small smile

**"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**

Claudia and Krista laughed. Claudia then whispered something in her ear.

"Travis read" Krista said handing him the book

"How do you know I'm Travis" he asked

"Travis is taller than Conner" she answered

"Hey Hermes," Claudia said "do you have a laptop I can borrow" she asked

"Sure" he said, and made a laptop appear out of the no where, he then gave it to her

"Thanks" she said, stood up, got it, walked to the corner of the room along with Krista, started to type something, then there was a yellow light in the ceiling and a sea green back pack with gray owls fell onto the floor"

"Whose is that?" Hazel asked

"Mine" Claudia said "Thank you Hermes" she said and gave him the Laptop back

"You are welcomed" he said

Claudia picked up her back pack and took something out "Percy come over here" she said

"What for?"

"Just come over here" she said

"Fine" he sighed. When he was right next to her, Claudia showed him something

"Did you memorize it?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Then go say it" she said

"Ok" he said and return next to Annabeth, and looked at her

"What are you waiting for?" Claudia asked

Percy cleared his throat

"I'm sorry for giving you a shower with toilet water

But on the bright side you looked hotter

And you have to admit that I got her

The next shower you get will be with saltwater"

Annabeth was blushing "first line it's alright"

"Thanks" Percy said

"Second line thanks"

"Your welcomed"

"Third line yes you did"

"and I got her good"

"I don't want another shower like that" Annabeth hit him

"Deal"

"Did you make that" Hazel asked

"No" Percy answered "Claudia showed it to me"

Everyone looked at her "What?" she asked

"That was good" everyone said

"Did I let out the part about me liking poetry?" she asked

"No" Apollo said

"Well then I like poetry" she said "I was going to put that poem in one of the stories, but Percy needed saving"

"Claudia" Fawn said

"Yeah" she said

"Could you not make them go all lovely dovey?" Fawn asked "I don't really want anymore siblings"

"That's not going to save you" she said "what I though of is already the future"

"You mean there's one more?" she asked

"Yep" she said

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Percy stop getting her pregnant" Leo said

They both blushed as red as a stoplight and brighter than the sun "That's in the future" they inched a little from each other

"Yeah sure, what ever lets you sleep at night" everyone chorused

"Can you read" Zeus asked

"Can I have the book back" Krista asked Travis

"Sure" he said and gave her the book. She started to read

**"Whatever."**

"I was a little mad" she said

**"It wasn't my fault."**

Everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Just read" he said

**She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it was my fault.**

"Nah really. We never realized it" Conner said sarcastically

**I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures.**

"Is really that obvious?" Jason asked sarcastically

**I didn't understand how.**

"You never understand anything kelp head" Thalia said

**But the toilets had responded to me.**

Claudia and Krista giggled

"Read the next line Percy" Krista said

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

**I had become one with the plumbing.** / I had become one with the plumbing. Percy read, Claudia and Krista said

"You think like Percy" Travis said "the horror"

"Dude we did it on purpose" Krista said

"Oh" he said

"Give me the book back" Krista said, then started to read

**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

Claudia whispered something to Thalia's ear

"Ok" she said

"Krista read that line again"

**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

Thunder was heard, and people jump

Thalia, Claudia, and Krista laughed

"You're a genius" Thalia said hi-fiving Claudia and Krista

"Thank you"

**"Who?"**

"You are so clueless" Jason said

**"Not who. What.**

"Why do talk of Rachel like that?" Luke asked

"That's before Rachel" Percy said

"Oh"

**The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.**

"No one will ever do that" Annabeth said

**I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat**

Annabeth glared at Percy

"I meant as in it spooked me" he defended

**when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out.**

"Checking them out" Hermes said wiggling his eyebrows

"I only have eyes for Annabeth" Percy said, and Annabeth blushed

**They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.**

"You technically are" Hazel said

**I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**

"You never know what to do" Thalia said

**"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."**

"Is someone jealous?" Apollo asked

"Yes" Annabeth said

**"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."**

Leo was about to say something, but Percy interrupted

"Not a word"

**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home.**

"And I miss it" he sighed

**This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**

"Well one of them" Frank said

**"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**

"Dad you are so~o~o~o~o slow" Luke said

"One" Percy counted

**"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."**

"Gods dad" Fawn sighed "how slow are you?"

"Two"

**"Half-human and half-what?"**

"Slow" Ocean sing-sang

"Three"

**"I think you know."**

"Yes I do know"

**I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did.**

"Finally" everyone said

**I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**

Everyone smiled

**"God," I said. "Half-god."**

"Thank you gods" Piper said

"Your welcome"

**Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."**

"Yep he is right over… there" Percy pointed at poseidon

**"That's ... crazy."**

"Your crazy" the Olympians said

**"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories?**

"Have kids" the demigods said and the gods blushed

**They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them.**

"Told you"

**Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"**

"Nope" was heard all around the room

**"But those are just—" I almost said myths again.**

Fawn face palmed

**Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth.**

"So you do listen to anyone besides Annabeth" Thalia said amazed

**"But if all the kids here are half-gods—"**

"but wouldn't that makes us quarter-gods?" Ocean asked

"Sort of, but you are still considered half-bloods"

**"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."**

"I like demigods better" Apollo said "because it has gods in it"

"No one cares" Artemis said

"Ok, ok sis calm down"

"Don't call me sis"

**"Then who's your dad?"**

Thalia gasped "trespasser"

**Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**

"You did" Annabeth confirmed

**"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small.**

"How small?" Piper asked

"7" was all she said

**He teaches American history."**

"Now I see why Athena likes him" Hermes said

**"He's human."**

"No, his a monster" Nico said sarcastically

**"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"**

"Very" Aphrodite said

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Athena" everyone chorused

**"Cabin six."**

"Did you seriously think he would know that" Nico

**"Meaning?"**

"My point exactly" Nico said

**Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**

Athena smiled at Annabeth, Annabeth smiled back

**Okay, I thought. Why not?**

"What is that suppose to mean?" Athena asked

"Nothing I was just still not believing it" he said

**"And my dad?"**

"Poseidon" Percy said proudly

**"Undetermined,"**

"I just said it" Percy whined Annabeth rolled her eyes at him

**Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**

"My mom does" Percy said

**"Except my mother. She knew."**

"No need to repeat yourself" Frank said

**"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."**

"I didn't tell her" Poseidon said "she found out herself"

**"My dad would have. He loved her."**

The gods wolf whistled and Poseidon blushed

**Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.**

"No I didn't" she admitted

"His right" Nico said "it's the ending of the world!"

**"Maybe you're right.**

"You think like Annabeth" Travis said

"Sort of" Conner added

**Maybe he'll send a sign.**

"He did" Percy said

**That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens.**

"And others don't" Travis said

**"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**

"I sort of think like Percy" Travis yelled dramatically "the horror"

**Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy.**

"Very busy" Claudia said wiggling her eye brows. The Olympians blushed

**They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy.**

"Is that how you feel" Hermes asked

Some demigods nodded

**They ignore us." I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come.**

Apollo snapped his fingers "my kids are claimed" Apollo said

"Thanks" Hermes said

**I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better.**

They nodded agreeing

**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**

"Apperantly not" Jason said looking at the kids

**"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer.**

"Like me" Percy said

**If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force.**

"Excuse you" they both raised an eyebrow

"I meant that there scent is not powerful" Annabeth said

**The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year.**

"Or mortal training" Krista said

**But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave.**

"Yes it is" Percy said

**We're year-rounders.**

"I use to be"

**In the mortal world, we attract monsters.**

"A lot" Fawn said

**They sense us. They come to challenge us.**

"I think kill is the most fitted word" Nico said

**Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old,**

"About ten or eleven years old my-"

"Luke" Fawn warned

**but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off.**

There was a small moment of silence

**A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous.**

"Yes we have" Percy said

"You're famous?" Ocean said

"Technically yes-" Krista started

"Don't tell them" Claudia said "they aren't even supposed to know that Percy killed a fury and the minotaur"

**Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."**

"Now they are anyway"

**"So monsters can't get in here?"**

"Slow" Fawn said

"Four" Percy counted

**Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**

"Stupid Luke" Percy murmured

"What did I do?" Luke asked

"Not you. The other one"

**"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"**

"To kill me"

**"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**

"I understand fights" Krista said

"But jokes are plain stupid"

everyone looked at Travis and Conner

"We are not going to do those type of jokes" they said

**"Practical jokes?"**

"Yes practical jokes"

**"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."**

"I love that strawberry farm" Travis sighed

"Because there is one very special strawberry there" Conner said

"That you stare at all day" Nico said

"But you are to scare to pick it" Thalia said

"Because you are scare she won't go with you" Percy said

"And then some one will pick her" Annabeth said

"And keep her" Claudia said

"How do you know?" Travis asked blushing

"Cause I can make it happen"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm going to leave, and make Katie appear for three chapters, if you don't ask her out I will take care of it"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good" she said "you can read" she told Krista

**"So ... you're a year-rounder?"**

"Use to"

**Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors.**

"I love those beads" Percy said fiddling with the ones he had on his necklace

**It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.**

"And soon there will be another one" Hazel said

**"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**

"Dang" was heard from the romans and newbies and the kids

**"Why did you come so young?"**

"Ran away" she said

**She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**

"burned" Apollo said

**"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"**

"No"

**"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission.**

"I gladly give it to you" he said

**But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."**

"This is where it starts" Claudia said

"Where what starts" Haze lasked

"their quest" she said

"How do you know" Percy asked

"I read the book"

"Oh"

**"Unless?"**

"there is a quest" Annabeth said

**"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..."**

"Well look what happened" Percy said

**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**

"No it didn't" she confirmed

**"Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"**

"Ah he remembers" Aphrodite squeals

**"Ambrosia."**

"I'm hungry" Apollo said

"Boys" Artemis murmured

**"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**

"Not good" Percy murmured

**Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"**

"As if" Thalia snorted

**"Well... no.**

"Of course not" everyone laughed

**Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it.**

"Spy" Hermes laughed

**Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**

"That Zeus and Hades want you dead" Nico said

**She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew.**

"Gasp" Conner said

"Annabeth doesn't know something" Travis finished

**Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me.**

"I hate not knowing" Annabeth said

**Something is wrong in Olympus,**

"We never noticed" Thalia said

**something pretty major.**

"Something taken" Claudia tried to hint them

**Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."**

"Still is"

**"You've been to Olympus?"**

"Yes" the demigods said

**"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."**

"Why were you there any way?" Claudia asked

Annabeth shrugged

**"But... how did you get there?"**

"The empire stat building" Krista cheered

"600th floor" Claudia said

"How do you know?" Hazel asked

"We read the books"

"Oh yeah"

"**The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor."**

"Told ya" Krista and Claudia said

**She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already. "You are a New Yorker, right?"**

"There are a lot of new Yorkers" Percy pointed out

**"Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**

"Smart"

**"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird,**

"I didn't miss that" Percy said

**as if the gods had started fighting.**

"They were"

**A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen.**

"Hint 2" Claudia said

"What's hint 1?" Jason asked

"Tittle"

_"hmmm" Athena though_

**And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble.**

"Yes there will be" Percy murmured

**When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares.**

Said person glared at Athena

**And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon.**

"Then how are they there" Leo pointed to the kids

"Well you see" Claudia said "Percy and Annabeth got married. After the wedding they went to their honey moon then it happened"

Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy and they inched away from each other

"That's not what I meant" Leo said "I meant how they are dating"

"Oh they love each other" Claudia said

**But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."**

"Percy knowing something is very rare" Nico said

"Ha-ha very funny" Percy said sarcasm dripping of every letter

**I shook my head. I wished I could help her **

"Trying to impress her I see" Frank said

"Your not one to talk" Percy said "whose the one that has been trying to impress Hazel during the quest"

Frank was blushing crazily

"Get away from my sister" Nico said sitting between them

Krista continued to read

**but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.**

"Finally. I though you would never finish with the questions" Annabeth said

**"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself.**

"You did" Percy said

"But you were the leader"

**"I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..."**

"Nope only twelve"

**I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl.**

"I did" Annabeth said "at first I though it was a hellhound growling" Percy just blushed

**She told me to go on, she'd catch me later.**

"She sure catch me" Percy said

**I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.**

"You saw that" Annabeth asked blushing

"Yes"

**Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner.**

"I'm hungry" Apollo and Hermes whined

"We just had break feast" Athena said

"But it's one o'clock already" they whined

"Well Claudia and Krista's appearance did take a lot of time" she hesitated "fine we can eat after this"

"Yes" they cheered

**For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.**

"Paul did the moment he saw Travis and Conner" Percy said

"Remember when we met him for the first time" Travis asked Conner

"He didn't believe in the gods, and Percy and he got in an argument" Conner said

"And we got it on tape" they both said

"Can we see?" Apollo and Hermes asked

"Later" they answered

"Read" Zeus said and Krista read

**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn.**

"We did" Travis and Conner said

**The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**

Annabeth looked down sadly, Percy rubbed her back

**"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."**

Percy couldn't resist letting a small smile play on his face

**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.**

"He wasn't" Travis said

**I said, "Thanks."**

"Thanks for the toilet paper" Claudia murmured so only Krista could hear. They started giggling, but stopped when everyone stared at them

**"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**

"Yes

**"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods."**

The gods glared at him

"I do now"

**"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."**

"Nope" the demigods agreed. Believing in the gods meant more monsters.

**The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy.**

"As if" Percy murmured

**He looked like he could handle just about anything.**

"He could" Annabeth said sadly

**"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**

"Yes" Conner said

**He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me,**

"That's what he wanted" Annabeth said

**but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**

**"The wing-footed messenger guy."**

"Really. Cant you just say the guy with the caduceus?" Hermes asked

**"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads.**

"As in travelers mostly" Apollo said

**That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."**

"No I'm not but my cabin is to crowded"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers "My kids are claimed"

"Thanks" Hermes said

**I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody.**

"He did" Nico said

**He just had a lot on his mind.**

"To much" Percy said

**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

"Yes" Hermes said remembering

**"Once."**

"I was right"

"Of course you are" Athena said "you're his father"

**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me.**

"Good thing I waited" Percy said

**Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**

"Nope" Hermes though **(I forgot if it did)**

**Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right?**

"He didn't made anyone feel like family" Travis said

"But Percy did" Conner added

"He turned us into one big camp family" Nico said patting his back

"He doesn't think his above others" Thalia said

"And when there's a problem he tries to fix it" Annabeth added

"He will also save your butt if your in danger, even if his life is on the line" Nico said

"Now I see why you miss him so much" Jason said

The gods were surprise as to how much appreciation Percy received.

After a little while Krista continued

**We take care of each other."**

"He didn't show it" Conner said

**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him—even if he was a counselor—should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me.**

"Uncool?" Nico sort of shrieked

"Percy you are like the coolest demigod of all time" Annabeth said

"You can ask the gods if you want" Thalia said

"But you are not uncool" they yelled at him

"Ok, ok sorry'" he said

**But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day.**

"_Wow"_ was in everyone's mind

**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon.**

"You and your questions" Annabeth groaned "you have a big mouth"

"That you like to kiss" Percy said smiling at her and Annabeth's face colored turned a bright red

**"Clarisse, from Ares cabin, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**

"Nothing much really just HINTS" Claudia yelled

"You don't have to yell" Krista said and started to read again

**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

"Me to" the demigods shuddered

**"What do you mean?"**

"They are bad" Percy said "most of the times"

**His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get**

"A new boyfriend" Aphrodite squealed

"Read" Annabeth said

**out into the world.**

"Oh" Aphrodite said disappointed

**She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp." "Somebody special?"**

"And that someone special is you" Annabeth said

**"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for.**

"But you were the one" Annabeth said

**Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**

"Were hungry" Apollo and Hermes whined

"Hold on, its only a page or two" Krista said and continued

**The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**

"Hint that his father is Poseidon"

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**

There was a loud thud and everyone turned to look at Conner and Travis who had pushed a big eleven to the floor. Where they got it... no one knows.

"What?" Travis asked "he said 'eleven fall in'"

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued reading

**The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard.**

_"Dang"_ was in the minds of the kids, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank

**We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last.**

Some people snickered at this

**Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.**

Artemis smiled at the mention of her cabin

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake.

"Checking them out?" Apollo asked

"I already told you I only have eyes for Annabeth"

Athena wanted to throw up so bad, but she kept her composure, and most of the girls were saying aww inside of their minds

**A few other girls came out of the woods— and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.**

People snickered at the cute image

**In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

"More now" Annabeth said

**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.**

People looked at Percy like he was crazy

"What?" he asked "that's how big it is"

**Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**

"TMI" was heard from everyone

**I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D.**

Dionysius wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved them.

**Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

"Of course it is. He is half horse" Frank said

**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

"I don't get it" Claudia said

"Get what?" Annabeth asked

"If Athena has brown hair, why do her kids have blond haired?" she asked

"Who knows" Krista said and continued to read

**Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.**

"That's my girl" Ares though

**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent.**

"Fell silent" Claudia murmured while giggling softly

**He raised a glass. "To the gods!" Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**

"To us" Apollo and Hermes said pretending to raise a glass of something

"Boys" Artemis murmured

**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue!**

Some boys had drool coming out of their mouths

**My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—**

Dionysius had an idea until-

**nonalcoholic, of course."**

_"Nevermind"_ he though

**I said, "Cherry Coke."**

"Hey that's my favorite" Poseidon said, Percy smiled at him

**The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.**

The boys were drooling, most of the boys

**"then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke."**

"So that's why you drank blue soda at camp" Hazel said

"Yep"

**The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.**

_"Violent"_ Ares though _"I like violence"_

**I took a cautious sip. Perfect. I drank a toast to my mother.**

"Awe" Some of the goddesses and girls cooed

**She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...**

"Your not thinking that are you Percy?" Poseidon aked and he stayed quiet. Poseidon groaned

**"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**

The boys had enough drool to make a pond

**I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite**

"Are you not going to offer anything" Ocean asked

"I was new" Percy said

**when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.**

"Only you would think that" Annabeth said

"Come on," Luke told me.

**As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**

You can guess what the boys were doing

**Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**

"Yes we do" they said

**"You're kidding."**

"Nope"

**His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**

They shrugged "we just do"

**Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."**

Hermes inhaled deeply

**I was next. I wished I knew what god's name to say.**

_"Poseidon"_ Poseidon though

**Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please.**

"I will" Poseidon said

**I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**

The boys stomach rumbled and the girls rolled their eyes

**When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.**

"Of course you didn't" Fawn said "it smell good"

**It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did.**

"I want food" Apollo said as if he was in trance

**I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**

"Apollo tried, but he didn't even lasted an hour" Artemis said

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**

"Announcement time" the kids said

**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats.**

The gods glared at him, he sank in his throne

**Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

"Not for long" Travis though

**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.**

People tried to imagine the sound

**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**

"He still calls you that" Fawn said

"What does he call you?" Percy asked

"He calls me Dawn" Fawn said

"He calls me Lulu" Luke said "that's a girls name"

"Get used to it" Nico murmured

He calls me oyster" Ocean said

"Wow" some people laughed

**Chiron murmured something.**

**"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

"Nice speech" Athena said sarcastically

**Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along.**

"Like always"

**We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores**

Claudia giggled along with Krista "the s'more that committed suicide" they murmured **(read the sea of monsters)**

**and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.**

"Anyone is at home at cap Half-blood" Thalia said

"Especially if your there" Annabeth said

**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**

Some people laughed at the image

**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite. When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.**

"Awe" the girls cooed

"That is sooooo sweet" Aphrodite said

That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

"I loved that day" Percy said

**I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**

"Why?" some people asked

"You'll see later" Percy said

"We can go eat now" Athena said and most of the boys ran out.

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORYS.**

** PLEASE REVIEW.**

** THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

**AND SORRY IT WAS SO LONG TILL I WROTE ANOTHER CHAP.**

** Also here are the votes for my parent…**

**Poseidon: 4**

**Aphrodite: 1 (I AM NOT AN APHORDITE KID)**

**Athena: 2**

**Apollo: 3**

**Hecate: 1 (why?)**

**Hermes: 3**

**Iris: 1**

**Nemesis: 1 (why?)**

**Zeus: 1 (Why?)**

**Hades: 1 (why?)**

**Dionysius: 1 (WTF WHY?)**

**Hephaestus: 1**

**Hestia: 1 (Isn't she one of the virgin goddesses?)**

**Demeter: 15 (MY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL AND FACEBOOK VOTED DEMETER) (THE ONES I ASKED)**

** ONE QUESTION GUYS: DO YOU WANT ME TO CUSS IN THE STORY ALONG WITH OTHER CHARACTERS?**

**P.S , I, ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS, HAVE AN EXTREAMLY DIRTY MIND, AND STRONG LANGUAGE.**

**P.P.S DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANNABETH JELOUS BY MAKING MY FRIEND FLIRT WITH PERCY?**


	12. Lunch and kiss under water

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE, OCEAN, ME AND MY FRIEND.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT PERCABETH FLUFF.**

**NO ONES POV**

Everyone went to lunch, and had different conversations.

**Fawn, Luke, and Ocean**

"So apparently we are going to have a fourth sibling" Fawn said

"The crying at night all over again" Luke sighed

"Guys don't be so upset, it could actually be fun" Ocean said

"It is, sometimes" Fawn said "but the more demigod kids the stronger the scent becomes"

"Isn't the house protected with a barrier that masks the scent?" Luke asked

"Yes" Fawn confirmed

"Stop looking for 'what ifs'" Ocean said "you know that if mom and dad have another baby, they will protected equally like they protected us"

"That's not what I'm worried about" Fawn said looking at Luke

"Your worried of how I'll treat the baby aren't you?" Luke asked

"Yes" she confessed "you treat Ocean and I like outcasts, I'm worried you'll treat the future baby like that too"

Luke bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry guys" he apologized "for treating you guys like outsiders, like you're not my family"

"It's alright Luke" Ocean said

"But why did you treat us like that?" Fawn asked

"Remember when I told dad and mom I was mad because a girl turned me down?" he asked

"Yeah" Fawn and Ocean said in unison

"I lied to them" he said

"Why?" Fawn asked

"I simply didn't want to tell them the truth"

"Why" Ocean asked

"I don't know" Luke said "I wasn't thinking straight. The reason I acted like I acted was because I felt abandoned. I felt like they weren't even paying attention to me. I acted like I acted to get their attention even if it meant getting grounded"

"Why didn't you just tell them that?" Fawn asked "Why didn't you let them know how you felt?"

"Because I though they wouldn't care, that they would ignore me"

"Mom and dad wouldn't have done that, Luke" Ocean said

"We can talk about that later," Fawn said "but I want to know why you have been acting different"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"You apologized to dad that's something you never do" Ocean said what Fawn was about to say

"Because I though I had a hard life" Luke said looking down again "and now that I'm reading of what happened to him when he was our age makes me feel guilty, and selfish. He isn't paying so much attention to me or us because he is trying to prevent for that to happen to us"

"That's why?" Fawn asked Luke nodded

"It's true that mom and dad haven't paid much attention to us, but imagine being in dads place" Ocean said "if dad was a god and mom was a mortal than stuff would be worse"

"Ocean has a point" Fawn said "gods aren't allowed to communicate with their kids a lot. But descendents of demigods that's a different story. They pay more attentions to us. In dads case he barely got to see grandpa when he was younger"

"I know" Luke sighed "I just didn't know how hard of a life he had or still has." The girls smiled and hugged Luke, and they kept talking.

**Hazel, Frank, and Jason**

"Where have you been Jason?" Hazel asked "you had us all worried"

"I've been at camp half-blood" Jason said

"Is that the Greek camp?" Frank asked

"Yes" Jason said "and I suppose that you are a new camper"

"Oh, uh, yes I showed up a few weeks after you disappeared" Frank said

"Well, welcome to the legion" Jason said

"Thanks" Frank said

"Jason how much do you remember exactly?" Hazel asked

"I remember some stuff but not all" Jason said "Juno is returning most of my memories little by little"

"Do you remember anyone at camp besides me?" Hazel asked

"I only remember names, but no faces"

"What are the names?" Hazel pressured

"Dakota, Reyna, Gwendolyn, and Bobby"

"Good, you remember the other praetor and people from our cohorts." Hazel and Frank tried to improve his memories by telling him about camp.

**Athena and Poseidon**

"What are you thinking about?" Poseidon asked

"Annabeth and your sea spawn" she said

"What about them?"

"Are you blind?" Athena asked "their dating"

"So?"

"I can't allow that" she said "it's my daughter and your son"

"And your point is?"

"We are rivals"

"So"

"I don't want your excuse of a sea spawn around my daughter"

"And I though you were the wise one" Poseidon

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked getting mad

"Remember when Annabeth first got here" he said "do you remember how depressed she looked?"

"Yes" she said

"Then remember to when Percy came literally falling from the ceiling"

"Yes"

"Did you see how happy and relieved she looked when he said her name?"

"Yes"

"Then why would you want to make her look so unhappy and miserable?" Poseidon asked

"I'm still not convince" she said

"Athena, you know that we gods are not allowed to interfere in our kid's life" Poseidon said "at least not directly"

"I still don't want your sea spawn any where near my daughter" Athena said "he has a dangerous fatal flaw that could save and/or get some killed or hurt"

"Athena, look at Percy and Annabeth and think twice before planning on ruining their relationship". They both kept discussing about Percy and Annabeth

**Thalia and Nico**

"So what's up" Nico asked

"Nothing much". They staid in awkward silence

**Apollo and Artemis**

"What's up sis"

"Nothing and don't call me SIS."

**Zeus and Hera**

"Cheater" Hera mumbled, Zeus rolled his eyes.

**Aphrodite and Hephaestus**

"Your beautiful" Hephaestus told Aphrodite

"Thank you" she said

**Ares and Dionysius**

"So…" Ares said

Snore.

**Travis and Conner**

"Conner, I want to prank that girl Claudia before she leaves tomorrow"

"What are you thinking?" Conner asked with a mischievous look on his eyes

Travis told him what he was planning.

**Claudia and Krista**

"This is so awesome" Krista said

"Were demigods" Claudia said "that's cool"

"It's way better than cool" Krista said

"I have an idea" Claudia said

"You know how Emily loves Nico right?" Claudia asked

"Oh, I know where this is going" Krista said. They kept talking.

**Demeter and Hades**

"Look at you" Demeter scolded Hades "you should eat more cereal you are so pale"

"Shut up woman." They kept arguing

**Hestia, Piper and Leo**

"Hello Hestia" Piper and Leo greeted

"Hello kids" she greeted back. They talked about fire and homes. **(I couldn't think of something to start their conversation and what it would be about.)**

**Percy and Annabeth**

"I missed you so much" Annabeth told Percy

"Me to wise girl" Percy said "I was miserable with out you"

"I though you didn't remember anything" Annabeth said while sitting on Percy's lap

"At first I didn't" Percy confirmed "the only clear memory I had was you. They way you looked and how you kissed me every time I did something stupid"

"What else did you remember?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing else only you" Percy said. Annabeth look into Percy's eyes and Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss that lasted for gods know how long.

When they broke Percy said "want to go for a swim"

"Sure, let's go find the pool." They both sneaked out of the dinning room without anyone finding out. When they finally found the pool Percy took his shirt of and jumped in.

"Percy, I am not jumping in with out a swimsuit" Annabeth said

"Come on Annabeth, I'll dry you up when we get out" Percy said

"Are you sure?"

"I swear on the river Styx that I will get you dry when we get out if you get wet" Percy said and thunder was heard

"Ok then" Annabeth said and jumped in

"Do you want this to be like our first kiss at camp?" Percy asked

"I sure do." Percy started to for a bubble around himself and Annabeth. They both lay in the bubble under the water of the pool. Percy touched Annabeth's shirt and willed it to get dry along with her body.

"Thanks" Annabeth said

"I love you so much" Percy said

"I love you more"

"Nope I love you more than you love me" Percy said twirling Annabeth's hair

"Let's just say that we love each other equally" Annabeth said

"Fine by me."

Annabeth lay besides Percy and placed her head on the crooked of his neck. Annabeth's hand lay on Percy's bare chest. Percy was holding Annabeth by her waist and bringing her closer to him. They both had their as closed as they talked. Annabeth started to count Percy's abs.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 , 6, 7, 8" Annabeth though as she counted "that doesn't seem right" she though and counted again

"Stop Annabeth," Percy said "you're tickling me"

Annabeth sat up and said "Percy what happened to your six pack"

"What do you mean?" a totally clueless Percy asked

"You have an eight pack" Annabeth said "before you disappeared you had a six pack"

"Oh that. Well a quest and camp Jupiter can do wonders you know." They kept talking about how much they love each other and missed each other.

Meanwhile in the dinning room….

"Hey where is Percy and Annabeth" Athena asked

Poseidon smiled and stood up "guys grab your cameras you are taking a tour to the Olympus pool."

Everyone out of the no where took out a camera. While Poseidon led the way, people were making bets that it was Percy and Annabeth the reason for the bet.

"And we are here" Poseidon whispered "please take the flash and sound of your cameras and keep your voices to a minimum whisper. Thank you."

When everyone went inside they were surprise at the size of the pool. It was four times bigger than Rachel's room. In the middle of the pool was a bubble with two figures in it. Everyone instantly though "Percy and Annabeth." Annabeth's head was in the crooked of Percy's neck, with her hand on his bare chest. Percy was hugging her from her waist slowly and secretly pulling her on to him. Both Percy and Annabeth had their eyes closed. Annabeth started to count Percy's abs and people started to take pictures. Annabeth once again started to count Percy's abs and sat up without noticing people in the pool room. Annabeth told Percy something and he looked confuse. Then she said something again and responded who knows what he responded. Annabeth then sighed and kept talking to him. After some minutes she finally looked up, and jumped back causing her to fall out of the bubble causing to make Percy pop it. Annabeth started to drown but Percy made an air bubble around her head so she could breathe. They both came back up.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing really just taking pictures of you" Aphrodite said

"Stop it then" Annabeth hissed

"Let's go back to reading" Athena said and walked out

Percy helped Annabeth out, willed her to get dry and put his shirt on drying himself of as well. When everyone left besides them Percy kissed Annabeth.

"Gods I missed those sweet salty lips of yours" Annabeth though.

"I love you" Percy said and they both walked out hand in hand.

**SO HOW WAS THAT FOR PERCABETH FLUFF ALLEN R?**

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORYS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

**AND SORRY IT WAS SO LONG TILL I WROTE ANOTHER CHAP.**

**P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 2 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**


	13. We capture a flag

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ME AND MY FRIEND.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS FOR THIS CHAPTER- SITTING ARRANGEMENTS- PERCY, ANNABETH, FAWN, LUKE, OCEAN, NICO, THALIA, JASON, PIPER, LEO, HAZEL, AND FRANK**

**ENJOY!**

**NO ONES POV**

They all went back to reading the books.

"Who wants to read?" Zeus asked

"I will Lord Zeus" Fawn said, took the book, sat down, and opened it to the right page.

**We capture a flag**- Fawn read

"Finally action" Ares said and everyone rolled their eyes.

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal,**

"Almost" some people raised their eyebrow

**if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

"Oh"

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth,**

"And you liked it, didn't you" the Stolls said wiggling their eyebrows

"Very" Percy said

**and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird.**

The gods glared at him

"I wasn't used to it" Percy said holding his hands up in surrender

**I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia:**

"I'm always right"

**Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English.**

"Then it's the same" Krista said

"Practically" Annabeth said

**After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

"It's not hard, Percy," Annabeth said "you simply don't like to read"

"Exactly" Percy said as if that single word cleared everything

**The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at.**

"Which was mostly nothing" Travis said

**Chiron tried to teach me archery, but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow.**

"Of course not" Thalia said "if your dad isn't good at it, you are not going to be good at it either"

**He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

"Now I see that you and a bow – and – arrow are not a good combination" Frank said

"Told you"

**Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust.**

Some people snickered at this

**They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods.**

*cough* Dionysius *cough*

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

"Sure is" Leo said

**And wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

"I wonder" Claudia said "if you couldn't even beat Clarisse how the hell did you beet Ares?"

"Claudia" Demeter gasped

"What?" she asked

"You cussed"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but get used to if" Claudia said "I have a very big mouth. Ask Krista if you want" Demeter turned to mentioned

person

"She cusses more than I do" Krista said "and that's saying a lot"

"Can we just read" Claudia asked and Fawn continued

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

Claudia snorted "that's what she said"

Krista, Ocean, and Fawn laughed. Luke was no exception

"What are you laughing about?" Percy asked

"What Claudia said" Krista answered

"About the 'that's what she said' comment?" Percy asked and Claudia, Krista, Ocean, Fawn, and Luke laughed harder

"Why is it so funny?" Jason asked

"In the future you'll get it" Claudia said

"That's from 2013, right now you are in 2009 or something" Krista added

"Fine" Percy grumbled and Fawn continued

**The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing,**

"That's not what everyone expected of you" Annabeth said

"I know"

**and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

"You bet it wasn't" Annabeth murmured trying not to laugh

**I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me,**

"Stalkers" Hermes and Apollo yelled

"Sit down you buffoons" Artemis said

"You know you love us sis" Apollo said

"Don't call me SIS!" Artemis growled

**trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it.**

"You bet we weren't" Annabeth said

**I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids,**

"You are now" Thalia said

"And stronger than them" Nico added

**or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

"We are good at it" Luke said

"Barely" Fawn added

"How good?" Percy asked

"I can shoot eight bulls eyes in a row" Fawn said

"Five in a row" Luke said

"Three randomly" Ocean said

"Great" Percy mumbled "even you three beat me"

**I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork**

"I wonder if you could get it by learning" Leo wondered out loud looking at his dad

"No" Hephaestus nodded

**or—gods forbid— Dionysus's way with vine plants.**

"The feeling is mutual" Dionysius murmured

**Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes,**

"No, but we wish you were" Hermes and the Stoll brothers said

**a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better.**

"Nope" Percy though

**He really didn't know what to make of me either.**

"No one did" Annabeth confirmed

**Despite all that, I liked camp.**

"Who wouldn't" Annabeth asked

"With you around, it's the best camp" Nico added

**I got used to the morning fog over the beach,**

"Because it's in the beach" Annabeth rolled her eyes smirking

**the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon,**

Travis sighed with a dreamy expression

**even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night.**

"We haven't got used to it" Jason, Leo, and Piper chorused

**I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad.**

Percy and Poseidon smiled at each other

**Nothing came.**

Poseidon's expression turned into a frown

**Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile.**

Poseidon's frown turned into a small smile remembering when he used to visit him

**I tried not to think too much about my mom,**

Percy smiled a little

**but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...**

"Oh boy" Poseidon groaned

**I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes.**

Hermes looked down

**So okay, maybe gods had important things to do.**

Some nodded

**But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something?**

Some nodded sadly "stupid law" they murmured

**Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, who-ever he was, make a phone appear?**

"I wish I could" Poseidon said. Some demigods looked at Percy with looks of jealousy because of how Poseidon seem to care for him

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson.**

Percy grinned

**Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.**

Percy's grin turned into a scowl

**We started with basic stabbing and slashing,**

"So you started us with the hardest ones" Luke asked

"Luke," Fawn said "mom started us with the basics, dad just started from the point where she stopped"

"Oh" Luke said

**using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.**

_"Luke used them imagining that they wore me" Percy though_

**I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.**

"Good?" Hazel asked

"They are better than good" Frank said

**The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands.**

"Chiron had been holding it for me" Percy grinned

**Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long.**

"So, 3 ½ is to long" Leo asked

"Yep it has to be exactly 3" **(I forgot the unit)**

**Luke tried his best to fix me up,**

"Not really" Percy murmured

**but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

"Annabeth, you gave me a weapon straight away" Piper said

"Because of the problem with the monsters not dying" Annabeth said "most of the practice blades are dull, so I gave you a weapon that fitted you, right away incase of a monster some how braking inside the barriers you could have a bigger chance at killing it then escaping"

**We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.**

"Because he wanted to kill me" Percy murmured

**"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

"LIE!" Nico yelled "that's a lie"

"Nico is right" Thalia agreed "Luke isn't the best swordsmen in three hundred years"

"Then who is it?" Jason asked

"You are looking at him" Annabeth said pointing at Percy

"I should've guessed" Jason sighed "from how everyone talk about you at camp, I should've guessed"

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said. The camper snorted.**

"I wished" Percy said

**Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way.**

"I bet you ten drachmas that your son will lose" Hermes said

"Deal" Poseidon said

**With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised.**

"He was trying to kill" Percy murmured so only Annabeth would hear

**"Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap!**

"I like your sound effects" Leo said

"Thanks" Percy said proudly

**"Now, back!" Whap! By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose

**Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler.**

"Who wouldn't?" Hazel asked

**Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same.**

Poseidon started to grin like crazy

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

"Cue kick ass Percy" Claudia screamed and everyone looked at her "what?"

"That was our line" Thalia and Nico whined

"Oops, sorry" Claudia said, she then turned to Krista and glared at her "traitor"

"What?" she whined

"I though you were going yell that with me"

"Sorry"

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

"Of how to kill Percy" Percy said sarcastically

**Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

"I wish there was such a show" Thalia said

Percy did the mature thing; he stuck his tong at her

**The Hermes guys gathered around.**

"We were one of them" the Stolls cheered

**They were suppressing smiles.**

"Yes we were" Travis said

**I figured they'd been in my shoes before**

"Yes we have" the Stolls confirmed

**and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag.**

"No we couldn't" the Stolls laughed

**He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique:**

"My favorite one" Percy sighed

**how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.**

"I love it" Percy said dreamily

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

"It took me four weeks to learned this" Nico said

"It took me two weeks" Thalia said

"One week" Annabeth smiled

"A day" Percy smirked

**He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

"Because you let it" Claudia said "maybe if you hold it tighter it wouldn't clattered"

"It hurts your wrist so you have to loose the grip or else they brake it" Percy said **(I am not sure if it actually hurts.)**

"Never mind"

**"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

"More than ready" he grinned

**I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword.**

"The water helped" Percy said in a matter – of – fact tone

**My senses opened up.**

Nico grinned

**I saw his attacks coming.**

Thalia grinned

**I countered.**

Annabeth grinned

**I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own.**

Poseidon grinned

**Luke deflected it easily,**

It was Hermes's turn to grin

**but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed,**

Hermes looked down a little

**and he started to press me with more force.**

Percy growled

**The sword grew heavy in my hand.**

Hermes's smirk became bigger

**The balance wasn't right.**

"It's like I'm cheating on riptide if I use another blade" Percy said

"Yes and you don't want to break the sword's, heart now do you?" Nico asked sarcastically

"I was using a comparison" Percy said

**I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down,**

Hermes's grin grew wider and brighter

**so I figured, What the heck? I tried the disarming maneuver.**

Now Percy grinned along with Poseidon

**My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted,**

Now Hermes's grin became smaller

**putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

Poseidon grinned like crazy

**Clang.**

"Hermes my drachmas please" Poseidon said stretching his hands toward Hermes

Hermes, growling of how Percy cheated because he used water, gave Poseidon the ten drachmas

**Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

Everyone cheered

**The other campers were silent.**

"We were amazed" the Stolls said

**I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

"Why do you always apologize for everything?" Annabeth asked

"Sorry" Percy said

"See," Annabeth said "now you're apologizing for apologizing"

"I'm sorry for apologizing for apologizing" Percy said

"You did it again"

"I'm sorry for apologizing for apologizing for apologizing" Percy said once again

"You did it again" Annabeth moaned

"I'm-"

"Dad, we get it you are sorry for apologizing for apologizing for apologizing" Fawn said "if you don't stop you'll keep going like that for ever"

"Sorry" Percy said and everyone nodded their heads

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

"We all were" Conner admitted

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry?**

"Because he is to kind hearted" Annabeth said as she snuggled into Percy

**Show me that again!"**

"We all wanted to see it" Travis agreed

**I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me.**

"Because you used the energy the water gave you, right?" Franks asked, Percy nodded

**But Luke insisted.**

"We all would have" Conner said

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

Hermes grinned "my drachmas back please"

"What is given is given and can not be given back" Poseidon said

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

"That was me" Travis said

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest.**

"To kill me" Percy murmured

**"Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword... .**"

"PURE DESTRUCTION?" Nico yelled dramatically

"Really?" Ocean ask

"The only things I have seen my dad use his sword for is training us and that's it" Luke said

"My life is boring in the future" Percy groaned

**Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall.**

"I can feel you on that one dad" Fawn said and shook

**Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat,**

"So can I" Leo said

**but the lava had almost gotten me.**

"It got me" Fawn grumbled

**My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

"My shirt was half way burned and my hair was half way burned as well" Fawn said brushing her hair with her fingers

**We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving,**

"Checking them out?" Leo grinned

"Dude shut it , I was not checking them out" Percy growled

**until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

*Cue glares at Dionysius*

**His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

"Not good I guess" Hazel said

**"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

"Note the sarcasm" Percy added

**"So your career's still on track?" He glanced at me nervously.**

"Straight to the point" Frank nodded his head

**"Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"**

"Not really" Percy said

**"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was,**

"Slow" Fawn mouthed

"Five" Percy counted **(hey I rhymed :c)**

**but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

"Not then" Annabeth said "but he does in the future"

**Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment.**

Cue glares at Dionysius

**He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet,**

"Key word: Yet" Annabeth said

**so our fates were still tied together.**

"When was the wedding?" Jason asked sarcastically

"What?" Percy asked

"You know how in weddings preachers say something about fates being tied together" Jason asked

"Uh sort of" Percy answered

"That's why I asked when the wedding was" Jason said

"Oh" a clueless Percy said

**If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

"Maybe" Dionysius repeated in a murmur

**My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

"Sort of" Percy answered his book self

**"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty.**

"Such way to have faith in me" Percy murmured

**The chances of you getting a quest...**

"Very high" Annabeth commented

**and even if you did, why would you want me along?"**

"Some one write this down" Percy said, Claudia took a pencil and a piece of paper out of her back pack and gave it to Nico

"I hope you have a good hand writing because mine is horrible" Claudia said

"I'm listening" Nico said looking at Percy

"Title it '10 Reasons why I would take Grover on a quest with me'"

"Got it "Nico said

"01). Best friend #2

02). Brave and loyal

03). Ready for anything

04). My protector

05). Good at sniffing monsters

06). You needed your license

07). You find animals to help us

08). Good person to trust

09). We make a good team

10). Team golden trio is not complete without you"

"Team golden?" Hazel asked

"I heard that all over camp" Piper and Jason said at the same time

"Yeah" Leo agreed "the campers said that the golden trio was missing the hero of the camp"

"Whose the golden trio?" Frank asked

"Annabeth, Grover, and I" Percy answered

"Why do they call you that" Ocean asked

"Read the books and you'll know" Thalia answer

"Also who are the Silver trio and the escape trio?" Jason asked

Thalia and Annabeth looked down

"The silver trio is Percy, Thalia, and I" Nico answered

"Who's the escape trio?" Piper asked

"Thalia, Luke, and I" Annabeth answered with a sad voice and a dark look

**"Of course I'd want you along!**"

"I just told everyone why" Percy said

**Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill.**"

"It sure is" Leo said and got on fire. Hazel yelped and fell out if her chair with one of her hands on the top pocket of her jacket, Percy created a water bubble around her allowing her to get wet and breathe at the same time.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Frank asked

"Yeah," she said "how about you?"

"Fine"

"You're a fire user?" Percy asked

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"First of all turn the fire off" Percy ordered and Leo did

"Now what?" Leo asked

"Piper do you mind if you change spots with Leo or if Jason changes spots with him"

"Uh… sure" Jason answered for Piper, then Leo and Jason switched

"Third of all" Percy said "Leo please don't use fire around Hazel and Frank"

"Why?"

"Just don't" Percy said, and glared at Leo to tell him that the conversation was over

**I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents,**

"He does except with the reed pipes" Thalia said

**but that just made him look more miserable.**

"You made things worse" Fawn said

**We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods.**

The gods glared and raised and eyebrow at Percy,

Percy? Well Percy looked at anyone but the gods

**Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

"Change that to two" Hera huffed

**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis,"**

Artemis smiled at the mention of the cabin

**he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids.**

"Except the hunters" Thalia reminded everyone

**The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"I would not" she said, the gods stared at her "ok maybe a little"

**"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"**

"Nope" Percy answered his past self

**Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject.**

"It wasn't his damn fault" Thalia growled "that was my choice"

**"No. One of them, number two, is Hera's,"**

Hera smiled proudly at the mention of her cabin, but again no one noticed

**he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals.**

"That's her husband's job" Krista said, people snickered

**That's her husband's job.**

Hera glared at Zeus

**When we say the Big Three,**

"Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder, the ruler of the gods, the great and all theoretical," Zeus glared at her "sorry I mean powerful Zeus!" Claudia said as if she was speaking on a microphone

She waited and cleared her throat "I said Zeus!" she waited and nothing happened

Claudia face palmed "Thalia, Percy, Nico come here please" they went over there and she whispered something to them

"Got it" they said

Claudia cleared her throat and repeated "Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder, the ruler of the gods, the great and all theoretical," Zeus glared at her again "sorry I mean all powerful Zeus!" thunder was seen from behind Zeus creating an X behind him

"Next up: Hades, the ruler of the underworld reaper of souls (sometimes), the richest god in all of the twelve, the one who stood to the oath, the all powerful oily head Hades" Claudia said, all of a sudden dead soldiers started to rise from the ground besides where Hades sat and bowed to him

"Last but defiantly not least, the best of the best, the one I save for last because of his awesomeness Poseidon: Storm bringer, father of horses, ruler of the sea, and earth shaker Poseidon" out of the nowhere a vortex of water appeared right next to Poseidon turning into figures like horses Cyclops storms and stuff like that

"Dramatic much?" Apollo said

"I like to be dramatic" Claudia said and told Fawn to continue

**we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."**

"Or I could have said that" Claudia said "which is boring"

**"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

"See there is no excitement" Claudia whine

"Zeus are you sure she's not your daughter?" Poseidon and Hades asked

"Yes, now listen" he ordered

**"Right.**

"Give the kid a cookie, he knows something" Thalia snickered

**You know. After the great battle with the Titans,**

The god's shivered, along with the demigods that where in the Titan war II

**they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

"The sharing" Hades mumbled

**"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."**

"Give him two cookies" Thalia said

**"Uh-huh."**

Some people laughed a little at Grover's choice of words

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

"But-"Leo started

"Not a word Valdez" Annabeth stared at him

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either.**

The god's glared at Hades

**He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld.**

Hades and Nico sighed

**If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant.**

"But-"

"Don't finish that sentence Valdez" Annabeth threaten

**Let's leave it at that."**

Leo looked like he really wanted to say something

**"But Zeus and Poseidon**

Mentioned gods smiled at their kids

**—they both had, like, a bazillion kids**

Hera glared at Zeus

**in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"**

"That's how they should be" Hera grumbled

**Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.**

"Awe look, you make him uncomfortable" Nico laughed

"Say's the person who Pegasus won't even get closed to" Percy shot back

Nico didn't respond

**"About sixty years ago,**

"That makes me 74 right?" Nico asked

"Yes" Hades nodded

**after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes.**

"Look at how that worked out" Hera grumbled

**Their children were just too powerful.**

"Not as much as Percy" Thalia admitted

People were surprised, Thalia rarely ever gave credit to people much less say they are more powerful than her

**They were affecting the course of human events too much,**

The demigods looked confused, sure their parents were like rivals, but why do something to change human courses

**causing too much carnage.**

"I would never do that" Percy said "nor start it"

"Yep, Percy is to nice to do anything like that" Annabeth said

**World War II, you know,**

"Yes I do know, they teach us about it at school" Percy said, everyone rolled their eyes at him

**that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other.**

"That is unfair" Piper shrieked

"I agree," Hazel said "the sons of lord Jupiter and lord Neptune put together are much grater than dads in numbers and power"

**The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon,**

"Cheaters" Nico, Hazel and surprisingly Percy said

Everyone stared at Percy "What?" he asked

"You called your dad a cheater" Annabeth said

"Well its true" Percy said "Zeus and Poseidon's kids put together are too much for Hades son's, so basically they are cheating"

**made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."**

"Look at what good that did" Hera grumbled

**Thunder boomed. I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make." Grover nodded.**

"You know something" Thalia said and was ignored

**"And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"**

"Nope" Hera grumbled but once again got ignored

**Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon.**

"What wagon?" Luke asked

"Luke," Fawn said "it's an imagery term"

"He is just like you" Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear

**There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself.**

"When I first read that part I though of Zeus eating in a Chinese buffet" Claudia said

"A buffet really, Claudia really" Krista asked

"You know how people say 'help yourself to anything' right?" Claudia asked "that's why"

**When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia ...**

"Little girl" Thalia glared

"Hey, Grover said it not me" Percy defended himself

**well, the River Styx is serious about promises.**

"Yes it is" the gods said

**Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal,**

"It's still not worth not having you besides me" Percy whispered to Annabeth as he remembered the offer of immortality

**but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."**

"So let me get this straight" Ocean said "if a god makes a promise on the river Styx and brakes it, the fate goes to one of their children?" Ocean asked

"Yes" the gods chorused

"But what if Lady Artemis breaks a promise on the Styx?"

"One of my hunters get the punishment" she answered

"What about Lady Hera?"

"It goes to either the demigod that I patron or the demigod that worships me the most" she said

"Please don't break an oath on the Styx" Jason pleaded

**"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

"Little girl" Thalia growled at Percy again

"Sorry" Percy apologized

**Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods.**

"Yes, yes they do" Thalia confirmed

"But Percy's powers are far stronger" Nico added

**They have a strong aura,**

"Yes, yes we do" the demigods of the big three said

**a scent that attracts monsters.**

"Don't all scents attract monsters?" Luke asked

"Yes" everyone said

**When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath.**

"Not at all" Hades glared at Zeus

**Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia.**

Now Zeus was glaring at Hades

**A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do.**

"Because I told him not to do anything" Thalia grumbled

**He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended.**

Annabeth and Thalia smiled at each other

**They almost made it.**

"Almost" the both said in unison

**They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the minotaur.**

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention this earlier" Thalia said glaring at Percy "OW"

"OW?" Percy asked

"I may have been a tree but I still felt that" she said

"Sorry" Percy said

**"All three Kindly Ones were after them,**

"All three?" the kids asked surprise

"Why are they not telling us anything" Luke asked

"I don't know, but we are going to have a serious talk with mom and dad, and everyone else when we get back to our time" Fawn said

**along with a horde of hellhounds.**

"A very long talk" Luke added

**They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters.**

"Aunt Thalia that was selfless" Ocean said

"I'm selfless when I want to be" she said

"But we have never seen you act so selfless" Luke said

"Well because I'm with the hunters" she said

"But if you really want to see a selfless person, look at Percy" Annabeth pointed at him

"Let us guess" Luke said

"Fatal flaw" Ocean continued

"Loyalty" Fawn finished

"You know me to well" Percy said

"Only because mom pointed at you and said that you were really selfless" Luke said

**She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal.**

"That's what we feel in every quest" the demigods shuddered

**The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind,**

"It's not easy to" Thalia murmured

**and he had to protect the others.**

_"Thanks Grover" Thalia though_

**So Thalia made her final stand alone,**

Annabeth slapped her on the back of her head "You should've let Grover help you" Annabeth scolded

**at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her.**

Thalia gave Zeus a thank you smile and he smiled back

**He turned her into that pine tree.**

"You were a tree" the kids asked

"Yes" Thalia confirmed

**Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

"So before Thalia was turned into a pine tree what was it called?" Percy asked

"I think it was called Camp hill" Annabeth said

**I stared at the pine in the distance.**

"You were checking her out" Apollo said

"She was a tree" Percy whined

**The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too.**

"See, selfless" Annabeth told the kids

**A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends.**

"You would have done the same" Annabeth said

**She had faced a whole army of monsters.**

"Not really" Thalia said as she remembered the war

**Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much.**

"It was" Thalia said

**I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

"It would have been the same results Percy," Annabeth said "the fate that is written can not be erased"

"Deep" Claudia murmured

**"Grover," I said, "have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

Poseidon groaned

**"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."**

"Houdini sounds like some magician's name" Claudia said and everyone stared at her "what it was just a comment"

"He forgot Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico" Thalia said

**"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

"Yes" Nico said in a low whisper so only the demigods could here

"Thanks" Hazel said and kissed him on the cheek

**"No. Never.**

"That's a lie" Nico screeched in another low whisper

**Orpheus came close... . Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"**

"Yes" Percy said

**"No," I lied.**

"You disagree with yourself" Nico laughed

**"I was just wondering.**

"Yeah right" Annabeth snorted

**So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?**"

"Sort of" Annabeth said

**Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea.**

"People can tell when you drop a subject" Annabeth told him

**"Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools.**

"Does he still do that" Percy asked the kids

"Sometimes"

**We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes.**

"And he sniffed you" Annabeth whispered to Percy and kissed him

**If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron.**

"And wow do you have a strong Aura of bad odor" Annabeth said pretending to cover her nose

"Ha ha" Percy laughed sarcastically

**He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

"Yes, yes they could" everyone who knew Percy glared at him

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

"Ego alert!" the Stolls yelled

**Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap.**

"I didn't mean to" he said

**"I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were—you know—you'd never ever be allowed a quest,**

Percy snorted "look at how that turn out"

**and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes.**

"If only" Hermes sighed

**Or maybe even one of the minor gods,**

"Nope, defiantly not"

**like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry,okay?"**

"Isn't Nemesis a goddess?" Percy asked

"Yes" Annabeth said and gave him a kiss "your learning"

"I like learning" Percy said with a dreamy expression looking at Annabeth

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me.**

"He was" Annabeth said

**That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

"Capture the flag" the Greek demigods yelled along with Jason

"Capture the flag?" Hazel and Frank asked

"It's like that war game where I said 'like capture the flag, I think I like capture the flag'" Percy informed them

"Oh" they said

**At last, it was time for capture the flag.**

Jason along with the Greek demigods cheered

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

"I don't know why, but that sounded dramatic" Claudia said as she ignored everyone's stares

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth**

"I love Annabeth" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear, as he tickled her with the air coming out his nose

**and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner.**

"The flag" Annabeth said

**It was about ten feet long,**

"I think your is longer" Percy said to Hazel and Frank **(I REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER AND I CAN'T FIND IT)**

**glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree**.

"Athena's symbol" Annabeth said as she smiled to her mom

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

"My symbol" Ares said proudly but no one did or said anything

"Did you say something" Percy asked, faking a sleepy voice

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise,**

Percy glared at the name Luke

**"Those are the flags?"**

"Yes seaweed brain"

**"Yeah."**

"Told you" Annabeth said, Percy just rolled his eyes

**"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

"Most of the times" Annabeth, proudly, said

**"Not always," he said. "But often."**

"Told you"

**"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"**

"Of course not" the Stolls said

**He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."**

"And you let him get it" Percy told Annabeth, of course Annabeth ignored him

**"Whose side are we on?"**

"Us good side, him bad" Percy murmured

**He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't.**

"He did" Percy said

**The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight.**

"Foreshadow" Claudia hinted

**"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena.**

Athena and Annabeth smiled

**Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."**

"That was the worst plan you ever had" Percy glared at Annabeth

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins.**

Named gods smiled

"You two have been busy" Claudia snorted, Hermes and Apollo blushed like a red stop light

**Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.**

"Nothing like that at camp Jupiter" Hazel said

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.**

Named gods sort of smiled

**From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes,**

Dionysius smiled, but no one noticed

**but there were only two of them.**

He wouldn't admit it but he really did love them

**Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive.**

"Talk for yourself" Claudia growled

"But they aren't" Percy whined

"How do you know for sure?" Claudia asked

"Because they barely do anything" Percy said

"You never know if they ever planned a prank or something" Claudia whined

"My kids are suppose to be soft, and respectful" Demeter said

"Soft and respectful my-" she didn't finished _"Look at what soft and respectful got me, seven years of bullies"_

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about.**

"Excuse you?"

**They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped.**

"Those are my kids" Aphrodite, proudly, said

**Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.**

"You bet" Leo said smiling at his father

**That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest,**

Ares glared at Percy

**meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

Ares also smiled

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

"Time to start" the demigods rubbed their hands evilly

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line.**

"And my strength" Percy smiled

**The entire forest is fair game.**

"This is going to be good" Luke smiled

Percy groaned

**All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards.**

Percy glared at Annabeth

**Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged.**

"Come on" Ares whined

**No killing or maiming is allowed.**

"Boring" Ares whined

**I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

"At least there's action" Ares said, trying to look at the bright side

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.**

"Wow" Hazel and Frank said

**"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?"**

"No, Percy, we are suppose to stare at them and hope they protect us" Annabeth sarcastically said

"Slow" Luke whispered at to Ocean and Fawn but Percy heard

"Six"

**Luke looked at me as if I were crazy.**

"Because you are" Nico said

**"Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five.**

"I'll be the one to skewered them" Percy said

**Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

Percy glared at Annabeth "Percy it's been four or five years let it go"

"Almost got me killed and you just watched" Percy murmured

**My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle.**

Hermes smiled

**It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine,**

"Look where that thing was when I needed it the most" Percy said

**but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast.**

"We did" the Stolls said

**My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

Ares smiled at the mention of his favorite color

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

"Ma'am yes ma'am" the Stolls stood up and saluted at her

"Sit down" Annabeth screamed

"Ma'am yes ma'am" everyone rolled their eyes at them

**We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods.**

"You knew what direction they were" Annabeth faked surprise

**The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.**

Percy groaned

**I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment.**

The kids snorted "Smooth dad" Luke said

**"Hey."**

"Real smooth" Fawn laughed

**She kept marching.**

"Nice one" Thalia laughed and hi-fived Annabeth

**"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

"You scared me" Annabeth commented

**Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something.**

"I though you were a Hermes kid"

**"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you.**

"Learnt that the hard way" Percy said

**Otherwise, don't worry.**

"Don't worry" Percy glared at Annabeth

**We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

"Yes"

**"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

"Slow" the kids chorused

"Seven"

**"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away.**

Percy kept glaring at Annabeth

**Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."**

"That's like your motto" the Stolls said

**She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

"Dad, you just got dump by mom" Luke laughed

**"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

"Awe, look Annie, you hurt poor Percy's feelings" Thalia laughed

"Don't call me Annie!"

**It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view.**

"I love fireflies" Ocean randomly said

**Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks,**

Percy grinned then groaned

**then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.**

"Leaving me alone" Percy murmured glaring at Annabeth

**Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot.**

"You are an idiot" Annabeth said

"Your idiot" Percy told Annabeth then kissed her

"Get a room" Nico yelled

"Get a girlfriend" Percy yelled back

Everyone laughed at Nico's red face

**The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong.**

"Why couldn't Chiron just give me riptide then" Percy groaned

**The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

"You're actually good at that to" Luke said

**There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they?**

"Yes" Percy said and glared at Annabeth

"Let it go"

**I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?**

"Do we?" Apollo asked

"No" Zeus said

**Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods,**

"Whoops and yells in the woods" Claudia repeated "that rhymed" she started to write it down

**the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer,**

"As if saying pretty fast" Krista commented

**leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

"Or that"

**Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.**

"Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut" Percy groaned

**Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.**

"I heard it to" Annabeth whispered to Percy "and I did get worried"

**I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.**

_"A hellhound" Percy though_

**Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

"For now" Percy murmured

**On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

"Stop please stop" Percy groaned

"Why?" Fawn asked

"Can I see the book?" Percy asked

"Sure" Fawn said and gave the book to Percy

"Fool ya" Percy screamed, and then took of running

"Dad give it back" Fawn screamed and ran after him along with Luke and Ocean

"Never"

"Guy's trip him and get on top of him" Fawn said.

Luke and Ocean ran in front of Percy, but didn't even get to trip him because all of a sudden he hit a wall and fell to the floor

"Ow" Percy groaned

"Grab him by the legs and drag him to where we were then sit on him" Fawn said as she took the book

The kids drag Percy and sat on him "No!" Percy screamed

"Do you have any duck tape in your backpack?" Fawn asked Claudia

"Just so happens I do" Claudia said and gave her some duck tape

"Thanks" Fawn said, Fawn took the tape and taped Percy's mouth

"Two questions" Jason said "Number one: why do you have duck tape?"

"I was making duck tape flower pens at school"

"Number two: what don't you have in there?"

"A laptop, money, phone, enough pencils, enough notebooks" Claudia said "do you want me to keep going?

"No thanks" Jason said "I get the message"

**"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

Percy struggled to talk but couldn't

"If dad this all this show to not let us read this, then it must be good" Luke said

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet.**

Cue laughs

**She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light.**

_"When did she get that?"_ Ares though

**Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords—not that that made me feel any better.**

Cue more laughs

**They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight.**

Percy glared at Annabeth

**I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

Percy got in push up positions and was about to get up when Annabeth sat on him, "you know Percy, you could have just took the tape of" Annabeth said as she too, got some tape and taped Percy's arms together.

**I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur.**

"Of course not" Ares glared at Percy, Percy glared back

**They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear.**

_"That's my girl"_ Ares though

**My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body.**

"That's what you get punk" Ares grinned, and told Percy at the same time

**My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned.**

_"Yep definitely that weapon"_ Ares though with a grin

**Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric.**

"Didn't take you so long to figure it out" Thalia chuckled

"I warned you seaweed brain to be careful with her spear"

**I fell back.**

"Even I would've" Fawn said

**Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.**

"That must hurt" Luke winced, Percy nodded

**They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

Ares laughed

**"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

"Anything but his hair" Annabeth said hugging Percy's head and messing with her hair

**I managed to get to my feet.**

"How-" Ares asked

**I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew.**

"Wow was he weak" Ocean commented, Percy glared at her

**Now both my arms felt numb.**

"Wimp" Ares growled

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

"You should be" the demigods that knew what type of destruction Percy could cause said.

Percy struggled trying to get free, but he couldn't, he tried shaking them off but it didn't work, he tried to roll but he couldn't, _"it's helpless"_ he though

**"The flag is that way," I told her.**

Annabeth smacked him, and the kids laughed, Percy just hit his head on the floor

**I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way.**

Everyone laughed harder

**"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."**

"They do that with out his help" the Stolls said

**"You do that without my help," I told them.**

"Oh no, we think like him" the Stolls panicked

**It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.**

"Nah, really, I never noticed" Annabeth giggled

**Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek,**

Poseidon smiled a little

**tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast.**

"Not anymore" Thalia said

**Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs.**

Poseidon's smiled disappear

**If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-ke-babbed.**

"I love that word" Claudia said

"It's not a word" Annabeth noted

"Well in my head it is" Claudia noted back

**As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth.**

"When he said that I imagined his teeth tap dancing out of his mouth" Claudia said and every one looked at her like she was from space

"What does tap dancing have to do with anything" Piper asked

"My brain is very weird, k, instead of ADHD I got a case of weird minded, and yes, I made that up to"

**One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

"I can't even touch you with the tip of my sword and you get a cut because of an Ares guy?" Fawn asked

**Seeing my own blood made me dizzy—warm and cold at the same time.**

Poseidon looked pale

**"No maiming," I managed to say.**

"They won't care" Annabeth noted

**"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege.**

"You guy's need harsher punishments" Frank said

"Will do" Dionysius said with an evil smile

"Thanks a lot Frank" Percy said as he rubbed his mouth

"How did you get the tape off?" Fawn asked

"Tape is week against water" Percy said "so I made water appear next to me with out anyone noticing"

"Oh" Fawn said

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash.**

Poseidon smiled and Percy said "big mistake"

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die.**

"Yes, yes you would" Ares said

**But then something happened.**

Percy and Poseidon grinned

**The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

"I love jelly beans" Ocean commented

**Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them.**

"That sounded so awesome" Luke said

**I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off.**

Ares was not smiling

**I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

"I imagined-" Claudia started but Krista interrupted

"No one cares"

**Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me.**

_"You better beat him"_ Ares though

**I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume.**

Ares looked mad

**Both of them backed up quick.**

_"Don't act like wimps"_ Ares though

**Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy.**

_"Better make me proud"_ Ares though

**As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

Ares looked beyond pissed

**"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot!**

"My idiot" Annabeth said as she kissed him

**You corpse-breath worm!"**

"That's Nico" Percy said "and by the way, get of me" Percy screech to Annabeth, Ocean and Luke. They got of and sat down.

"Could you take the tape of my wrists so I can get up?" Percy asked

"Sure" Ocean said and took it of

**She probably would've said worse,**

"As in cusses" Ares informed

"No one cares" Athena said

**but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

_"They need to train more"_ Ares though

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high.**

"And Hermes cabin wins" the Stolls and Hermes jumped form their seats

**He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.**

Hephaestus smiled

**The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

_"Dazed curse?"_ Ares though_ "what good does that do?"_

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."**

"Yes it was" Annabeth confirmed

**They staggered after Luke, but it was too late.**

Hermes grinned

**Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory.**

"We won, we won, we won" the Stolls and Hermes sing sang

**Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven.**

"That's cool" Hazel said

**Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders.**

"We won, we won, we won" the Stolls and Hermes kept singing

**Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.**

"We won, we won, we won" they kept singing

**The game was over. We'd won.**

"We won, we won, we-" Athena didn't let them finished

"We get it" she almost screamed "your cabin won, now sit down"

**I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."**

"My hero" Annabeth murmured in Percy's ear

**I looked, but she wasn't there.**

"I love my cap" she said

**"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.**

"The creek" he answered

**The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

"That's because I did" she said

**I felt myself getting angry.**

"You need to control your temper" Annabeth scolded sarcastically

**I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

"Yes, yes I did" she said

"Nearly got me killed" Percy murmured out loud

"Get over it Percy, it's been years ago"

**Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."**

Athena smiled at Annabeth and Annabeth smiled back

**"A plan to get me pulverized."**

"Get over it" Annabeth told Percy

**"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

"I needed plenty of help" Percy murmured with his arms crossed

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

"Sword cut" Claudia answered

**"Sword cut," I said.**

"You think like him" the Stolls yelled

"I read the book, get over it"

**"What do you think?"**

"You are so clueless" Annabeth said as she hugged Percy

**"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."**

"Key word: was" Krista said

**The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading.**

"That's cool" Leo said

**As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.**

"Awesome" Leo added

**"I—I don't get it," I said.**

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Annabeth asked

**Annabeth was thinking hard.**

"Your always thinking hard" Percy said

**I could almost see the gears turning.**

Leo took out a screw driver from his tool belt, moved a little next to Annabeth, and pointed it at her head

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm going to look at the gears in your head" Leo said

"Leo, Percy only meant it as an imagery term" Annabeth said

"Oh" he sat back down on his seat

**She looked down at my feet,**

"Checking him out?" Aphrodite asked as she grinned at Annabeth

**then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

"You want to get a closer view?" Aphrodite asked wiggling her eyebrows

**"What—"**

"Do you ever listen to me with out complaining?" Annabeth asked

"Sometimes" Percy said

**"Just do it."**

"Just do it" Claudia repeated almost laughing. All of a sudden, Krista and Claudia, started to laugh like crazed people

"What's so funny?" Piper asked

"You don't want to know" Krista said. After a few seconds Fawn continued

**I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired.**

"I feel like that every morning" Luke said

**My arms started to go numb again.**

"I hate it when that happens "Percy frowned

**My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me.**

"I bet you were happy to steady him" Aphrodite said, but Annabeth ignored her

"**Oh, Styx," she cursed.**

"Mom" Luke said "we didn't know you had in you"

**"This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus... .**"

"Why me?" named person asked

"Because you already had Thalia

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again,**

Poseidon frowned

**but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.**

Fawn gasped as she realized what monster it was

**The campers' cheering died instantly.**

The throne room became silent except for fawn who was reading

**Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later,**

"Slow" Luke said trying to break the tension

"Seven"

**I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"**

_"Yes get the bow"_ Poseidon though

**Annabeth drew her sword.**

"Always have to protect you" Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear

"We protect each other" Percy whispered back

**There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino,**

Everyone else gasped (except Athena) because they figured what the monster was

**with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

The demigods shuddered

**It was looking straight at me.**

Poseidon paled, Annabeth's grip on Percy's hand tightened, and his future kids scooted a little closer to him

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

"Thanks for the advise" Percy told Annabeth as he kissed her

**She tried to step in front of me,**

"Thank the gods you didn't" Percy said

"You are welcome" Apollo and Hermes said

**but the hound was too fast.**

"Thank the gods" Percy though "I don't want her to get hurt"

**It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor,**

Poseidon's color drained from his face, little by little

**there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other.**

"How do you know what that sounds like?" Athena asked

"I did the same with every graded paper the teachers gave back to me" Percy said "but after my mom saw them"

**From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

Poseidon's color came back a little, but barely

**By some miracle, I was still alive.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relieve

**I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor.**

_"Wimp"_ Ares though

**My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut.**

"Worse" Annabeth said

**Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

"I bet it would have loved that" Leo said trying to break the tensin, but it didn't work

**Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim.**

Leo tried to imitate his face but he looked like a clown

**"Di immortales!" Annabeth said.**

"I'm so proud of you mom" Luke said

**"That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."**

"Be at camp" Fawn finished

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

_"Luke"_ Percy though

**Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

_"I didn't mean for that to happen"_ Percy though

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

"Don't tell Ethan this" Fawn told Luke and Ocean

"Whose Ethan?" Aphrodite asked

"No one" Fawn said, but she was blushing

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

"Be quiet child," Travis said in a bad imitation of Chiron's voice

**We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

"That will never stop being creepy" Fawn said

**"You're wounded," Annabeth told me.**

"Never noticed" Percy told Annabeth

**"Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

"Now you want to check him out wet" Aphrodite giggled

**"I'm okay."**

"LIAR" the Stolls yelled

**"No, you're not," she said.**

"See Annabeth agrees with us"

**"Chiron, watch this."**

"You wanted him to make sure you were right, right" Percy asked and Annabeth nodded

**I was too tired to argue.**

"That's a first" Thalia laughed

**I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me.**

"STALKERS" the Stolls screeched

"You guys were part of them" Annabeth said

"So?" Travis asked, Annabeth decided to keep quiet

**Instantly, I felt better.**

"Why can't I live in water" Percy asked, but he looked at Annabeth and remembered why

**I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up.**

"That has got to be handy" Leo said

**Some of the campers gasped.**

"We weren't shocked because of the cuts closing up" Conner said

**"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"Stop apologizing for everything" Annabeth screeched

"Alright sorry" Percy said

"You apologized" Annabeth told Percy

"Mom don't start it" Fawn said and Annabeth kept quiet

"Sorry" Annabeth murmured

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal.**

"We were looking at your head" Conner said

**They were staring at something above my head. "Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

"Um has got to be your worst words to start a conversation" Leo said, dumbly

**By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

"You got claimed in a week or less" Frank said

"I got claimed in one day and so did Piper" Leo said

"Because of Percy" Annabeth informed Leo

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."**

"Excuse you" Poseidon raised an eyebrow at Annabeth

"You and my mom were enemies and I though Percy and I had to be enemies to:

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

"It?" Percy asked "last time I checked, I was a demigod not an item"

**All around me, campers started kneeling,**

"I don't like that" Percy said

**even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

"The same thing with you and Mars at camp" Frank said

**"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.**

Percy groaned

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

"Dramatic much? Apollo asked

"The chapter is finished" Fawn announced

"Let's go to sleep guys, this chapter took a lot of time" Athena said "it's already nine"

The demigods groaned

"And, Percy" Athena said "I need to have a conversation with you tomorrow in the morning."

Percy gulped "Yes ma'am" then left, the rest of the demigods following him.

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORYS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

**AND SORRY IT WAS SO LONG TILL I WROTE ANOTHER CHAP.**

**P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 2 WAYS TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**


	14. Athena and New characters

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ME AND MY FRIEND.****THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**I NEED TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR THE LINKS AND IDEA THEY GAVE ME...**

**Marichinocherry OtakusRule- THANKS BUT ALL THREE DIDN'T WORK.  
**

**Life's a Happy Song- I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO DO THAT, THANKS FOR THE IDEA EITHER WAY**

**laoibhseferry- I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO DO THAT, THANKS ANYWAY**

**Akg36- IT SAID THAT THE BOOK WAS ERASED BUT THANKS FOR THE HELP**

**IM-DA-BOSS- YOURS WORK THE BEST SO I USED IT, THANK YOU **

**lazylass- WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE WITH COPING AND PASTING FROM OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES? I REALLY DON'T DO THAT BUT THANKS **

**Percabethlvrknowsall - I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO DO THAT, BUT THANKS AND GREAT STORY**

**skeith- DON'T LIKE TO DO THAT BUT THANKS **

**ABookWormForLife- YOURS DIDN'T WORK EITHER BUT THANKS. **

**allen r- I DO NOT LIKE TO DO THAT BUT THANKS **

**drpend-** **I CAN'T USE THE LIBRARY :( THANKS FOR THE IDEA EITHER WAY**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR GREAT LINKS (EVEN IF SOME DIDN'T WORK) BUT STILL ITS THE TOUGH THAT COUNTS. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AGAIN.**

**ENJOY!**

** NO ONES POV**

Claudia was inside her room in Olympus, thinking of new chapters and stories, when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise outside. Carefully and quietly, she got up and opened the door she took a step outside and the noise kept going. The sound was coming from down the hallway, it sounded as if pots and spoons were being hit against each other. With her hand on the wall, Claudia, walked down the hallway. Out of the no where she felt a hand on her shoulder, then another hand on her other shoulder, the noise expanded and she screamed. Claudia grabbed one of the hands that was on her shoulder and judo flipped what ever it was. Then she did the same to the other thing. Claudia took the hair band of her wrist and tied one of the figures hands together, she then did the same with the other figure using the hair band on her hair.

The lights turned on and the gods appeared around her, then the other demigods came along.

"What happened?" Demeter asked

"I heard clanging noises down the hallway so I went out to check it, then out of the nowhere something touched me I screamed and judo flipped the things" she said "and tied them up"

"We are not things, we are the Stoll brothers" they whined

"Well maybe I should kick you" she said

"Don't scare her again her senses are sensible" Krista said "she can't be sneaked up on with out freaking her out"

"Well this is a waste of time, I'm going to sleep" Aphrodite whined and left

"Was this suppose to be a prank?" Hermes asked

"Yes"

"Nice prank, but you need more practice" he nodded and left

"No more pranks during the night" Zeus roared and left. One by one people left leaving the Stoll's alone in the dark.

"Lonely, I am so lonely, I got no body, I'm on my own" Conner sang

"Dude shut up, I'm right besides you" Travis said

"I need a girlfriend" he said

Claudia came out and said "I need my hair bands back"

"No problem you can take them if you want" Travis egged

"I wasn't asking for your permission" Claudia said and took her bands back leaving the Stoll's alone. They looked at each other and left to their rooms.**  
**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Everyone woke up early for lunch except Percy and Annabeth

"Aunt Thalia wheres mom and dad?" Ocean asked

"Probably in their way" and as if on cue they came in holding hands

"Thank gods they aren't fighting" Ocean sighed

"They don't always fight" Thalia said

"I know" Ocean answered "I just don't want another fight like the other one to happen" then she left.

After everyone was finished they stood up to go to the throne room but Athena had other plans

"Perseus I need to talk to you" Athena said, Percy gulped but followed her to her library.

"Yes ma'am or mi lady or-"

"Shut up, Just Lady Athena is fine" she said

"Lady Athena" Percy said "what do we need to talk about?" he asked

"My daughter" she said "I don't want you close to her"

"But Lady Athena, I can't do that" Percy said "I won't do that"

"You have to" she said "you need to obey me, don't touch my daughter"

"I'm sorry" Percy said "but I can't follow those orders"

"I am a goddess Perseus" she said "you are a demigod, you need to obey me"

"I'm sorry but I can't" he said "I can't leave Annabeth and I wont. Hera has separated us for eight months, I will not leave Annabeth after so long"

"You will obey me Perseus, stay away from my daughter" Athena warned

"If you want make me feel your wrath, punish me" he said "I will go to the depths of Tartarus to prove how much I love Annabeth, do anything to me, but even if I'm dead I won't leave Annabeth"

"Your are putting my daughter in danger" she growled "I will not let that happen, your stupid flaw will get you or worst her killed"

"If she really ever dies, even if it wasn't my fault, I would give my life to bring her back"

"Are you stupid?" she asked "don't you see, I'm telling you to leave her, forget her and move on, I don't want you near her"

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because you are Poseidon's son" she said "I will not have a son of my enemy date my daughter"

"I will not leave her" Percy said "do anything to me but I will stay by her"

"Why are you so persistent in loving my daughter?" Athena asked "why do you want to be by her?"

"Because I love her, without her I'd be dead, we both save each others life" Percy said "and if she ever dies I will ask Hades to switch my soul for Annabeths and bring her back"

"Listen to me Perseus, you hurt her in any way, you make her cry and..." she left the threat hanging "do you understand?"

"Yes" he said

"Very well let's leave now" she said and left to throne room.

When Percy went to the throne room Annabeth hugged him "so what happened?"

"Nothing important" he said

"Ok then lets continue" Zeus said

"I'll read" Ocean said when a light shone on top of Claudia and Krista

"Remember what I told you Travis, three chapters" Claudia warned and disappeared.

All of a sudden another flash appeared and Katie was there she looked at Annabeth and hugged her "how's the search?" she asked

"Look besides me"

she looked to the right and nothing was there, she looked to the left and saw Percy. "Percy!" she screamed and hugged him "where have you been?"

"In California and somewhere else on a quest" Percy said

Katie smacked him "the camp has looked for you non stop specially Annabeth and you're in California on a quest?" she asked

"Yep" Percy said

"Things don't change much do they?" she asked

"Nope."

There was another flash and Malcolm appeared he hugged Annabeth and asked "hows the search?"

"Over here" Percy said

"Where have you been" Malcolm asked as he slapped him "the camp was looking for you like crazy and Annabeth barely even slept"

"You shouldn't worry so much about me" he told Annabeth

"It's impossible not to" she said

"Uncle" Ocean ran to hug Malcolm

Malcolm raised and eyebrow at Annabeth "uncle?"

Both Percy and she blushed "future" they murmured

"Better be" he glared at Percy.

Then there was another flash and a boy with chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes appeared fighting with a hell-hound, he killed it and looked at the gods he bowed and asked "why have I been summoned"

"To, apparently, read a book" Zeus said

"A book?" he asked "about what?"

"Me" Percy said

"You have a book?"

"Well actually a series that I didn't even know about" he said

"And the first few chapters were funny, we had to tape his mouth just to let us read the book" Fawn laughed

The guy's eyes brighten "Fawn" he said and hugged her

"That's your future son - in - law" Luke said to Percy

Both Fawn and the guy blushed "shut up" Fawn said

"What's his name?" Percy asked

"With all your respect, do you have amnesia?" the guy asked

"Well, sort of" he said "Hera kidnapped me and took my memory but now I have it back" Percy said

"His name is Ethan" Fawn said "Ethan this dad is from the past"

"Yeah" Percy agreed "I'm sixteen"

"So we are reading books about you?" he asked

"Yep" he said "but I don't really like the books, I preferred to keep my thoughts to myself"

"Everyone does" Ethan agreed

"So can I read now?" Ocean asked

"Sure.." Zeus said and she began.

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORYS.**

** PLEASE REVIEW.**

** THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

**AND SORRY IT WAS SO LONG TILL I WROTE ANOTHER CHAP.**

**P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 2 WAYS TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**


	15. I am offered a quest

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ME AND MY FRIEND.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**ENJOY!**

**NO ONES POV**

Just when everyone though that no more visitors would come a light shone and a girl appeared with a water bottle. The girl had long black hair and brownish eyes, she had khaki pants and a purple shirt that said "Lufkin Panthers". The girl looked around the room as she drank water. Before the bottle could reach her lips she asked "where am I?"

"In Olympus" Zeus said

She shrugged "Oh cool" then she started to drink water, she kept looking around until she saw Nico, she spit her water out and screamed "OMG YOUR NICO! YOUR ALIVE YOU ACTUALLY EXIST" then she started to jump up and down around Nico

"Yeah, I'm alive" Nico awkwardly said, the girl then hugged him "you are the best demigod I ever heard of, I mean dead people powers who doesn't want that"

"Well Nikky, looks like you have a girlfriend" Thalia teased

"He's name isn't Nikky it's Nico, and I have a boyfriend sadly it's not Nico"

"Why do you like an emo dude?" Thalia asked

"He isn't emo, he's just obsessed with the dark and death" she growled

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry" Thalia walked back

"Can I read now?" Ocean asked and the girl looked at her

"Hey," she said "you look like one of the characters from my friend story"

"Was your friend a girl name Claudia?" Fawn asked

"Yeah"

"Well then she just left"

"Hold on your telling me Claudia actually came?"

"Yes"

"Awesome" the girl sing-sang "your name must be Fawn, Luke and Ocean" she pointed at each

"How do you know our names?" they asked

"I read my friend's story" the girl repeated "by the way my name is Emily"

"Read" Zeus ordered

**9: I AM OFFERED A QUEST **Ocean read

**The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.**

Percy and Poseidon smiled

**I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

"I actually like the sound of that" Luke said

**And I was absolutely miserable.**

Poseidon frowned

**Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid- or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood-I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease.**

"You get used to it" Emily informed

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back.**

The Stoll brothers nodded sheepishly

**The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one, that I was the son of the Sea God;**

Percy smiled

**and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill** **me. **

"They did stop" Luke informed

"What?" Percy asked

"The monsters don't attack you as much in the future" Luke said

"That's like a dream every demigod has" Nico said "but doesn't come true"

**They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

"No one liked it" Katie said

**The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible.**

"Sorry" the campers that were there said

**Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods,**

"What did you do?" Ethan asked

"I beat Clarrisse and her siblings in a fight, I also snapped her electric spear" Percy said

"Oh" Ethan said

** so my lessons with Luke became** **one-on-one.**

"You always train them one on one," Ethan said "and isn't Luke from the future?"

"That's another Luke" Annabeth said

** He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

"Because he wanted me dead" Percy murmured

"You train us a little harder" Fawn and Luke chorused

**"You're going to need all the training you can get, "**

"He did have a point" Percy said

** he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches.**

"That's not as bad as the lava wall" Percy said, as he looked at the future kids expressions

** "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions. "**

"Fifty" Ethan shrieked "I can barely do fourteen"

"You need more practice then" Percy said

**Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings,**

Annabeth groaned

** but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at** **me, **

"Really" Ocean said "the only time you scowled at him was when he helped Luke with a prank that-" Luke covered her mouth

"Don't mention it" Luke whispered in Ocean's ear

"Are you a Hermes kid?"Katie asked

"No" Luke said

"You sure your not a Hermes kid?" Katie asked

"Yes" he said

"Then whose kid are you?" Katie asked

"Our's" Percy and Annabeth raised their hands as a small blush came to their faces

"You have two kids?" Malcolm asked as he glared at Percy

"Actually they have three, and one of them is very, very, very, very beautiful" Ethan said as he leaned towards Fawn to kiss her

"First of all- you two knock that out, you two look like love sick Percy and Annabeth, and second of all- you have three kids" Malcolm glared at Percy, sending daggers his way

"Future" they chorused

"So you are not a Hermes kid?" Katie asked again

"Yeah" Luke said "I just spend too much time with them"

**as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

"You actually did do that once" Fawn said "and she send you to sleep in the tub, literally"

"Why did I poke her?" Percy asked

"It was an accident" Luke said "but she didn't believe of it as one"

**After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten** ...

"Excuse me?" Poseidon said

"Sorry, my mom has a rivalry with you" Annabeth defended herself

Poseidon grumbled

**Got to make a plan ... "**

"When do you not make a plan?" Percy asked

**Even Clarisse kept her distance,**

"Not surprising" Ethan said "if she learned how to control her temper then"

** though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear.**

"You don't know how much" Annabeth said

"I think I have an idea" Percy said

** I wished she would just yell or punch me**

"With pleasure" someone said and punched Percy, hard, on the arm

Percy turned around to face Clarisse "ow" he said

"You deserve that punk, and more" she growled "I promised Annie I would beat you to a pulp when I saw you and that's what I'm going to do"

"Come on Clarisse Malcolm slapped me and Katie smacked me" he said

"You better run" Clarrise warned, Percy stood up and walked away slowly then he turned and ran. Clarisse being the daughter of war that she is ran after him with her sword in the air "you can run Punk, but you can't hide"

"That's my mom?" Ethan asked

"Yep" Annabeth nodded

"She's so war crazed, in the future she's more control and less violent" Ethan said

"That's a miracle" Malcolm said

"Clarisse stop I don't really want to fight now"

"Stop running and take your punishment like a men" she shouted.

Percy turned around and took riptide out, he ran towards Clarisse and swords clashed. Percy wanted to end this quickly so he summoned water to make a bubble around Clarisse so she would listen to him

"Get me out of this" she growled

"We can fight later if you want" he said "right now we are in the middle of reading a chapter"

"You like to read" she asked

"No" Percy said "but we have to"

"I'll fight you after this chapter then" she said

"Okay, fine by me" Percy agreed and let her out, they then both sat on a chair

** or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

"That's what should be in your mind every day" Ares said

**I knew somebody at camp resented me,**

"LIE" Nico shrieked

**because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article took me almost an hour to read, because the angrier I got, the more the words floated around on the page.**

"Stupid dyslexia" some demigods muttered

_**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER**_

_**FREAK CAR** **ACCIDENT**_

"What accident?" Ethan asked. Fawn turned towards Ethan and explained everything that happened from the very first chapter.

_**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**_

_**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance.**__**The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.** _

Percy sadly sighed

_**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jackson's. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**_

_**Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano,** _

Percy growled at the mention of Gabe

_**claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding** **schools** _

"Cant say it's a lie" Percy shrugged

_**and**** has expressed violent tendencies in the past.** _

"Trying to kill monsters" Percy informed

_**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance,** _

"I would never do anything to hurt my mom or any one else who doesn't deserve it" Percy said

_**but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.**_

**The phone number was circled in black marker.**

**I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of my empty cabin.**

**"Lights out, " I told myself miserably.**

Everyone looked at Percy sympathetically

**That night, I had my worst dream yet. **

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Percy sighed

"Come on Mr. Jackson, I'm sure it's not that bad" Ethan said

"First of all just wait until you read it, and second of all don't call me _Mr. Jackson_ only my teachers do that when they are mad at me and I hate it when I get called by my last name" Percy said

"Okay then uh Percy" Ethan, awkwardly, said

**I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance. **

"Definitely not New York" Luke confirmed

"No dip Sherlock" Fawn said

**About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose. **

"What are you two fighting about?" Hera asked

Poseidon and Zeus both shrugged

**I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand. **

"You've seen Ice age right?" Percy asked his future kids

"Yeah" they all said

"And you've seen the part where sid gets the watermelon then he does the victory dance?"

"Yes"

"That's my victory dance" then Percy started to dance and everyone started to laugh

"ah, no it's not" Fawn said

"What?" Percy asked

"That's not your victory dance anymore" Ocean said

"Then what is it?" He asked

Fawn started to pat her pockets "Luke, Ocean, do either of you have your Ipods?"

They patted their pockets "no" they said in unison

"Ethan please tell me you have your Ipod or phone with you"

Ethan started to pat his pockets "which one do you want" he asked

"Ipod" she said

"There you go" he gave her the Ipod

"You're a lifesaver or dance saver however you want to see it" then she kissed him

"You should loose your stuff more often and I'll have mine so you can borrow it"

"No I should not loose my stuff often" she said

"Please" he pleaded

"No" she said

"Fine" he grumbled

"Luke, Ocean dance number 1" she said they both stood besides her

"Ooh can I dance to?" Ethan asked

"Do you know what dance I'm talking about and how to dance it" she asked

"Yes" he confirmed

"OK then your besides me, and Luke your besides Ocean" They moved to their place and got on a pose "I'll tell you which part of the dance is your happy victory dance"

"OK" Percy said. Fawn hit the play button but before it could even be heard Zeus interrupted

"As much as we want to see his future dance could you do it after the chapter please" Zeus asked

"Fine" they all grumbled, sat down and Ocean started to read

**Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy. **

"You called us kindergartners" both Zeus and Poseidon said in shock

"That's how you act" Hera said

"Oooooooooohhhhhh" everyone chorused except the boring, responsible adults

**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt. **

"My strength" Percy, silently, sighed

**I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting! **

"That's not going to work" Thalia said

**The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice. **

"Hades" Zeus said

"No don't look at me" he said

**Come down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down! **

"No, don't go down" Poseidon said

**The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me. **

"Okay then that is pretty bad" Ethan said

"Told you" Percy said

**I woke up, sure I was falling. **

"It would have been funny if you had fallen of your bunk" the Stoll's chorused

**I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that. **

"Nope you dreamed something worse" Annabeth said

**I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold.**

**"Come in?" **

Travis stood up like a butler and said "come in? sir or lady"

"Sit down" Katie said

**Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you. " **

"That's never good" Conner said "well for at least a Hermes kid"

**"Why?"**

**"He wants to kill... **

"He scared the heck out of me" Percy said

"That was probably revenge for the 'looking for kindly ones' comment on the bus" Thalia said

"Oh yeah"

**I mean, I'd better let him tell you. " **

"Or it could have been true" Fawn said

"Most likely" Dionysus agreed

**Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble. **

"When are you not" everyone that knew Percy chorused

"In the future" his future kids said

**For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive. **

Hera nodded but no one paid any attention to her

** The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict. **

"Please one less demigod" Dionysus pleaded

**Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. **

"You have weird descriptions of things" Ethan said

** A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. **

"Very weird" Fawn agreed

** I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella. **

"That was an unneeded question" Piper said

"Why?" Hazel asked

"It doesn't rain at camp" Jason said

"Cool" Frank said

**"No, " he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to. " **

"Oh no" Nico said "Jason, you think like a goat"

"Is that bad?" he asked

"Not as bad as thinking like Percy" he said

"Why is it bad thinking like you?" Ethan asked

"I have the dumbest toughs" he said

**I pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?" **

"A storm that will go around camp" Leo said

**He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does. " **

"I think like a goat" Leo said "guy's make my shroud red with flame pictures and a picture of an awesome car" he told Jason and Piper

"Will do repair boy, will do" Piper and Jason patted him on the back

**I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley. **

"He was right" Annabeth said "not as surprising as when Percy's right though"

**But this storm ... This one was huge. **

"Yes, yes it was" Katie agreed

**At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. **.

"Why can't fauns be as useful as Satyrs" the Romans chorused

** Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm. **

"We though it was to big to be able to just pass by" Malcolm said

**Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke,**

***MOA spoiler alerts* **Emily snorted, got up, went to Mr.D, asked him for a diet coke then said "Behold the god's chosen beverage, tremble before the horror of... DIET COKE!" then she started to crack up**  
**

"Are you okay" Percy asked

"Yeah, but why are you asking me, you're the one that came up with that" Emily, still laughing, said

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Annabeth asked

Percy shrugged "my though are stupid"

"Your toughs are not stupid, they are awesomely funny" Emily said

"Read" Zeus ordered

"Mr. Boring" Emily grumbled and sat down

Ocean continued

** just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air. **

"That's awesome" Emily sing-sang

**"Well, well, " Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity. " **

"You bet" Emily said "I mean Krista is totally in love with you"

"I can tell, she also came" Percy said

"Really what did she do?" Emily asked

"She slapped me, then she hugged me and wouldn't let me go"

"How you get her off you?"

"Claudia said some guy named Danny was behind her with a funny look on his face and she let go off me"

"Not really a surprise" Emily said

"Read" you know who said that

Ocean continued

**I waited.**

**"Come closer, " Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle Beard is your father. " **

Poseidon raised and eyebrow at Dionysus

"Athena comes up with the names" Dionysus said

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house. **

"That rhymes" Apollo noted

"Yes, yes it does" Hermes agreed

**"Blah, blah, blah, " Dionysus said.**"Poseidon glared at Dionysus

**Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth. **

People laughed at the mental image

**"If I had my way, " Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm. " **

"Yes it would" Zeus agreed

**"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D, " Chiron put in. **

"Yes it is" all the demigods agreed

**"Nonsense, " Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father. " **

"I would rather not see him as a dolphin" Poseidon glared at Dionysus

**"Mr. D-" Chiron warned. **

"Hes always so nice to everyone" Ocean though out loud and everyone agreed

**"Oh, all right, " Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness. " Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic** **bottlenose.**

"No you wont" Poseidon grumbled

** Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do. " **

"No its not" Luke shuddered Fawn laughed

"What?" Percy asked

"Nothing" Luke said

"Tell the story or I will" Fawn said

"Fine" Luke said but after the chapter

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass. **

"You can tell the differences?" Thalia gasped in mock surprise, Percy just rolled his eyes

**He snapped his fingers. ****The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind. **

Dionysus smiled as if he had just had a glass of wine

**Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover. " **

"He made it sound as if you were puppy's" Ocean stated

**We did. **

People snorted

**Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use. **

"_Damn it_" Dionysus though

**"Tell me, Percy, " he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?" **

"Back then it scared the shit out of me, right now well they are cute and fussy" Percy said as he snuggled his head in Annabeth's hair

"We have a weird dad" Luke nodded his head

**Just hearing the name made me shudder. **

"Told'ya" Percy said and everyone rolled their eyes

**Chiron probably wanted me to say, Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast. But I didn't feel like lying. **

"Good" Apollo nodded

**"It scared me, " I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead. " **

"Wimp" Ares murmured

**"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done. " **

"Don't even get me started after I was done" Percy shuddered

**"Done ... With what?" **

"Your freaky awesome quest" Emily, dramatically, yelled

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" **

"Yes, will you?" Travis asked with a mystical voice

**I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers. **

People laughed at this

**"Um, sir, " I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet. " **

"Straight to the point I see" Conner said

**Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details. "**

"Yes, the details are the worst" Apollo said

**Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together. **

"If the water boils, then it means it's hot" Emily said "so wont their be roasted fish?"

"It was an imagery term" Annabeth said

"I know woman, I was trying to be funny"

**"Poseidon and Zeus, " I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... Something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

"What are you two so angry about?" Hestia asked

"The gods shurgged

**Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?" **

"You got caught" the Stoll's sing-sang

**My face felt hot. I wished I** **hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams. " **

"About Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked

"No" a red face Percy said

**"I knew it, " Grover said. **

"He's a dream stalker!" Leo yelled

**"Hush, satyr, " Chiron ordered. **

"Yes, hush satyr" Conner tried and failed to imitate Chiron

**"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!" **

"Your not the one that Zeus wants dead" Percy mumbled, no one heard him

**"Only the Oracle can determine. " Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was** **stolen. **

Percy's eyes widened and said "every single person that is very, very close to me, move some where far, far, far away from me" everyone with the exception of the gods moved away from him "farther..."... "farther..."... "farther..."..."that's perfect" every demigod but Percy had a chair next to the wall which was far away

**To be precise: a lightning bolt. " **

"WHAT?" Zeus roared

"Calm down brother wait and read" Poseidon camly told Zeus

Zeus sat back down

**I laughed nervously. "A what?" **

"A lightning bolt" Jason repeated

"Are you deaf?" Thalia asked, Percy just rolled his eyes

**"Do not take this lightly, " Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god level explosives. " **

"AWESOME!" Luke yelled "can I see it?" he asked Zeus

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"no"

"Please"

"Fine"

"Yay"

"In eight hundred years"

"But I'll be dead by then" Luke whined

"Exactly", Luke pouted

**"Oh. "**

"You have smart answers" Katie giggled sarcastically

**"Zeus's master bolt, " Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other light-ning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers. "**

"I want one" Luke said "that sound AWESOME!"

Zeus smirked at Poseidon

**"And it's missing?"**

"No" Annabeth nodded "stolen

**"Stolen, " Chiron said.**

"_Yes, I think like him_" Annabeth though "_better than thinking like seaweed brain_"

**"By who?"**

Percy sank in his seat

**"By whom, " Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you. "**

"WHAT?" Zeus jumped up from his throne "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LIGHTNING BOLT?"

"Ah, well you see, I...I...I got nothing" Percy said "I can't say anything with out giving away the surprises in the book"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOOK, I CARE ABOUT THE LIGHTNING BOLT" he roared

"Father please, calm down" Athena said "let's read the book and find out what happens"

"MY MASTER BOLT WAS-"

Athena cut in "I know father but please calm down, let's find out what happens before we make rash decisions"

"If you really did steal my bolt, you won't live long enough to see the next day" Zeus threatened

"You know Demeter's daughter was right, you are the all theoretical god, Zeus" Poseidon said

"I am not kidding" Zeus said "you better pray that your child didn't steal my bolt-"

"Or what?"

Zeus kept his mouth shut but waved to Ocean to continue

**My mouth fell open.**

People laughed at Percy's reaction once they were in their normal spots again

**"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. **

"You are blaming him and your not even sure" Poseidon rolled his eyes as he said this

** During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. **

"Like always" Hera and Hestia said

** The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best, ' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters, ' et** **cetera. **

"No disaster as spectacular" Katie said "sometimes it destroys nature"

**Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon.**

"Like always" Poseidon grumbled

** Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it. "**

"And I got framed" Percy murmured

**"But I didn't-"**

"No one, besides Zeus, said you did" Annabeth told him

**"Patience and listen, child, " Chiron said. **

Connor tried to imitate Chiron, but failed miserably. Connor pouted as everyone laughed

**"Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief. " **

"Not me" Percy said

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" **

"Excuse you" Zeus glared at Percy

"For once till now I agree with him" Hades said and everyone laughed as Zeus glared at Percy

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid. **

"That's a creepy way to think about it" Ocean said

**"Er, Percy ... ?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky. " **

"The C word is crap" Emily stated "not crazy, if it was crap Percy would have said that Zeus is crap" everyone laughed at Zeus's face

**"Perhaps paranoid, " Chiron suggested. **

"I agree with both Chiron and Percy" all the gods screamed out as they laughed

** "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. **

Zeus glared at Poseidon

"I had my good reasons" Poseidon glared back

** I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam... " **

"He expected you to remember?" Athena asked

"Yep" Percy said

** He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight. **

"How much you want to bet that he wont remember?" Fawn asked Luke

"20 drachmas"

"Deal" they shook hands

**How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted. **

"That is just so sad" the Stoll's and Luke chorused

"Dad, we have got to teach you how to steal" he turned to the Stolls

"On it" they said

everyone rolled their eyes

**Chiron was waiting for an answer.**

"As always" Annabeth said

**"Something about a golden net?" I guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... They, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?" **

"That is right" Fawn grinned

"Chiron is suppose to confirm it" Luke said

**"Correct, " Chiron said. **

"And I win" Fawn said as she stretched her hand towards Luke

Luke sighed "I left them at home, I'll give it to you when we returned"

"I'll hold you to that"

** "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. **

"And I never will" Zeus growled

Poseidon rolled his eyes "get over it"

**Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. **

"Because I didn't steal it" he said

**He took great offense at the accusation. **

"Nothing new" Athena murmured

** The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along the proverbial last straw. " **

"But you were just a kid" Luke said

Ocean laughed

"What?" Luke asked

she kept reading

**"But I'm just a kid!" **

"Oh no I think like dad" Luke groaned

Everyone laughed at Luke's expression

**"Percy, " Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... **

"I wouldn't use him as a weapon" Poseidon said "in fact I wouldn't use him for anything"

**Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" **

"I don't use a toga" Percy said

"Yet" Emily whispered to herself

"What?"

"Nothing"

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon, my dad, he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" **

"No"

**Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. **

"It's not" Poseidon agreed

**But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. **

"Not just him, Zeus and Hades are also to proud to admit anything" Hera said "especially Zeus"

Zeus looked at her "thanks for the help" he said sarcastically

"It's true" she murmured

** Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. **

"It's always about pride" Percy nodded his head disapprovingly

** I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. **

"I'll try" Hestia said from her hearth

** But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. **

"Why isn't that new" Poseidon and Hades murmured

**Now neither god will back down. **

"Why can't you two let go of your prides?" Percy asked the gods shrugged

** Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full fledged war would look like, Percy?" **

"Horrible" Percy shivered

**"Bad?" I guessed. **

"Horrible" Percy repeated

**"Imagine the world in chaos. **

"Not a good image" Piper said

**Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. **

"I would side with who ever was winning" Ares said

"No one cares" Hephaestus said

** Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. **

The demigods that were in the second Titan war shivered and looked down sadly

**Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight. " **

"Oh that is soooooooooooooooooooo bad" Luke said

**"Bad, " I repeated. **

"Horrible"

**"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath. " **

"No he wont" Poseidon glared at Zeus

**It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky. **

"It actually rained in camp" Fawn asked

"Yep" Percy said "without Chiron's permission

**I had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. **

"Don't blame yourself for it" Annabeth said

** Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. **

"Percy" Annabeth murmured "it wasn't your fault"

**I was furious. **

"I wasn't furious," Percy said "I was pissed"

**"So I have to find the stupid bolt, " I said. "And return it to Zeus. " **

"It's not a stupid bolt" Zeus grumbled "it's an important bolt"

**"What better peace offering, " Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?" **

"Pretty good one" Zeus nodded his head

**"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" **

"It's not a thing" Zeus said

"Oh, right, it's your teddy bear" Poseidon said "it keeps you company when you have a bad dream and you suck your thumb"

"I do no such thing" Zeus said

"Maybe not about the bad dream, and about using your bolt as a teddy bear, but you still suck your thumb" Hades said

"You, two, know nothing" Zeus said

"Hermes, may I?" Poseidon asked as he reached his hand towards Hermes to give him his phone

"Sure thing" Hermes grinned and gave it to him after he had found what he wanted

"Thank you" Poseidon took the phone and showed it to Zeus

"That was once" Zeus said

Poseidon showed him something else "could have been the same day" Poseidon showed him something else "would you stop spying on while I sleep?"

Everyone laughed at Zeus even Hera and Hestia

**"I believe I know. " Chiron's expression was grim. **

"That is not good" Ocean said

** "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... Well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle. " **

"DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN" Conner pretended to play the piano everyone rolled their eyes at him

**"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" **

"Why do you always seem to want to go straight to the point?" Hazel asked

"IDK" Percy shrugged

**"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge. " **

"He had a point" Annabeth said

**I swallowed. "Good reason. " **

"I think like you" Percy said

**"You agree then?" **

"Yes" Percy nodded

**I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly. **

"He wasnt the one Zeus wanted dead" Leo said

**Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill. **

"I think like Percy" Leo said "the world is ending"

**"All right, " I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin. " **

"No, it's not" Luke said

"What did you do? and what happened?" Malcolm asked

"I'll tell you later" Luke said

**"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle, " **

"DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN" the Stoll brothers chorused

**Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. **

"To the attic and beyond" Emily chorused with the Stoll's

"I think like you guy's" she shrugged "as expected" she smiled

"Why is that good" Percy asked

"Because it means I'm weird"

**When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more. " **

"Assuming?" Luke asked

"You'll see" Percy said

**Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trap-door. **

"But-"

"Ocean, this was before RED" Annabeth said

"Whose RED?" Ocean asked

"Rachel's nickname" Annabeth whispered so only the demigods could hear

**I pulled the cord. **

Emily snorted

** The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. **

"I always wanted an attic" Leo said

**The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... A smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes. **

Fawn wrinkled her nose "gross" Piper, Aphrodite and Fawn chorused

**I held my breath and climbed. **

"Dramatic much?" Frank murmured

**The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N. Y. , 1969. **

"You keep your souvenirs and spoils of war or fight, however you want to call it, in an attic?" Jason asked

"Yep" the Greek demigods nodded

**By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. **

"DUN, DUN DUNNNN-"

"SHUT UP" Katie yelled at the stoll's

"OK sorry" they said

**Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. **

"We have a mummy" Luke looked amazed

"Of course we do" Ocean said "she gave birth to us" she pointed to Fawn, Luke and herself

"I don't mean m-o-m-m-y type of mummy I mean m-u-m-m-y type of mummy"

"Oh "Ocean said "then the camp has a mummy"

"That's what I meant" Luke rolled his eyes

**She wore a tie dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. **

"A hippy" Emily grinned

**The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time. **

"Yes she has" Apollo looked down sadly

**Looking at her sent chills up my back. **

"It did to everyone" Annabeth said

**And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. **

"Whaaaaaa?" Luke asked

**A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. **

"Get the irony?" Annabeth asked

Percy laughed "that wss like a warning"

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asked

"You'll see"

"I am really starting to hate those words" he sighed

**I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trap-door, **

"Wimp" Ares said, he quickly took a shower

** but it slammed shut. Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain: **

Ocean shivered "that sounds creepy"

"It is" Percy said

** I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. **

"Can I get a hamburger?" Apollo asked

"I'm hungry"

**I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bath-room. **

Everyone burst into a round of laughter as Percy blushed of embarrassment

"Wimp" Ares laughed

"My dad is weird but awesome" Luke laughed

"I know I am" Percy said

"What ever stops the tears kelp head" Thalia and Nico chorused which caused another round of laughter

"I never though I'd agree with you" Thalia laughed

"Me either" Nico agreed

"You two agree on something else right now" Jason stated

Thalia and Nico burst into laughter again. Finally when everyone was calmed down Ocean continued

** But I forced myself to take a deep breath. **

People giggled a bit

**The mummy wasn't alive. **

"Never noticed" Clarisse mumbled

** She was some kind of grue some receptacle for something else, **

"You are talking about my poor Oracle" Apollo murmured sadly

"Sorry" Percy apologized

**the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, **

"Because she's not" Apollo said

**like my demonic math teacher Mrs. Dodds or the Minotaur. **

Percy shivered

**It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely not human. But not particularly interested in killing me, either. **

"So the string wasn't meant for you?" Poseidon asked

Percy nodded a no

Poseidon sighed out a sigh of relieve

**I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?" **

"Getting a little to excited there" Frank said

"Well what was I suppose to ask?" Percy asked "whats the color of my underwear?" he asked sarcastically

"No" everyone yelled

"I was kidding, jeez"

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. **

Everyone looked confused, everyone but Percy

**Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies. **

Percy clenched his fist, and growled. He had a murderous look at the mention of Smelly Gabe.

**My fists clenched, _(I din't even see that, funny right?)_**

Everyone looked at Percy was the exact same thing. Everyone scooted away from him

**though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist. **

Percy relaxed a bit, as he remembered what happened at the end of the book

**Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. **

The Olympians looked at each other

**His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. **

"YES!" Zeus almost screamed

"Shh" Hera shushed

**The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend. **

Percy growled, Annabeth and Thalia looked at floor

**Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. **

Percy sighed and looked down sadly

**The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?" **

"She is not going to respond, Percy" Apollo said "she might give a another riddle if she does"

Percy shivered, one riddle was enough for him

**The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos. **

"Well, interesting" Conner tried to brake the tension but failed

**I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cob-webs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else. **

"No dip Sherlock" Clarisse

**My audience with the Oracle was over. **

"Thankfully" Percy murmured

**"Well?" Chiron asked me.**

**I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen. " **

"LIAR!" Emily screamed

**Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!" **

People laughed

**"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important. " **

"Very" Emily said

**My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She . .. She said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned. " **

"And..?" the stoll brothers asked asked

**"I knew it, " Grover said. **

People laughed once again

**Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?" **

"Yes" Travis answered for Percy

**I didn't want to tell him. **

"Why?" Ocean asked

"Keep reading" Percy told her, and she did

**What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many. **

"Except the whole camp" Katie practically screamed at Percy

"Boy, your popular" Frank said

"You have no idea" Jason said "you couldn't go anywhere with out hearing his name"

"We missed him" Conner said "A LOT!"

"Percy was 'the most wanted' at camp" Travis said "like him being a thief and the most wanted sign get it?"

"Yes, Travis, we get it" Katie rolled her eyes

**And the last line-I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, Oh, by the way, you'll fail **

"Pretty harsh if you ask me" Ocean said

Everyone nodded in agreement

**How could I confess that? **

"It's hard when your trying not to upset your favorite teacher" Malcolm said

**"No, " I said. "That's about it. " **

"LIAR!" Apollo hissed

"_Why is he my twin brother?_" Artemis though to herself

**He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass. " **

"He was right" Percy said

"Is most of the times" Annabeth reminded him

**I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, **

"He did know" Annabeth confirmed

** and he was trying to make me feel better. **

"He always is" Fawn said

**"Okay, " I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?" **

Percy gave Ares a quick glare, so fast no one noticed

**"Ah, think, Percy, " Chiron said. **

"I don't think that's possible" Clarisse laughed

"I agree with you" Annabeth hi-fived her

Percy pouted

**"If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?" **

Zeus and Poseidon turned to Hades "it's not me" he whined

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed. **

Cue face palms

**"Yes, quite. **

"He sort-of got it right?" Annabeth asked with surprise

"Impossible" Malcolm said

**Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, **

"Your always unhappy" Zeus said to Hades

** whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken. " **

Zeus and Poseidon turned to Hades... again "not me" he whined... again

**I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. "Hades. " **

"Not me!" he raised his voice

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility. " **

"Not me!" He said as every gods head turn to him "please tell them it's not me" he told Percy

"It's not him, I can guarantee you that much"

"Thank you" Hades sighed

**A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?" **

Cue laughs

**"A Fury came after Percy, " Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his iden-tity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades. " **

"We already got it clear, its not me"

**"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes, " **

"Do not"

** Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon... . " **

"That maybe an exception but I do not hate all heroes"

**"A hellhound got into the forest, " Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. **

"Not Hades" Percy growled as he clenched his teeth

** He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest. " **

Poseidon glared at Hades, Hades shrunk in his throne

**"Great, " I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me. " **

"No, hold on" Percy started to count his finger "I started of by Zeus hating me, then Hades, then Ares, Athena wants me dead for dating Annabeth, I got on Hermes nerves for defending Annabeth, Dionysus hates all demigods especially me, Hera hates me and the feeling is mutual, Artemis hates all boys so that equals seven so seven major gods hate me. Now to subtract Zeus is still neutral between wanting to kill me and not so he doesn't count same with Hades, Since I have kids with Annabeth in the future I guess she gets used to me, Artemis approves of me and doesn't hate me, Hermes, Annabeth and I work things out so he doesn't want to kill me either, Ares and Dionysus stay the same, Hera still hates me and the feeling is mutual, so to get it all clear only 2 major gods want me dead" Percy gasped for air

Thalia gasped "did Percy just do long math?"

"I can when I want to"

"I'm so proud of you" Annabeth kissed him

**"But a quest to ... " Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year. " **

Cue laughs

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt, " Chiron insisted. **

"No I did not"

**"He hid it in the Underworld, **

"Not true"

** knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. **

"I always get blamed" Poseidon murmured

**I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth. " **

"Did you really go to the underworld?" Luke asked

"Wait and read"

**A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation.**

"No offences Mr., uh, Percy, but I think you went loco por coco puffs" Ethan whirled a finger around the side of his head

"Wait and read" Percy said

** The desire for revenge. **

"No one messes with Percy and gets away with it" Nico said

"Not even a god" Thalia added

**Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had disappeared in a flash of light. **

"_I'm sorry_" Hades told Percy in his mind

"_It's __OK_" Percy though "_everything turn out right in the end_"

** Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't committed. **

"Not me" he repeated

**I was ready to take him on. **

"_Oh the irony_" Nico though

**Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld ... **

Poseidon groaned

**Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god. **

"Well, good news: you are sane" Ethan said

**Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips. **

Cue more laughs

**The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get ****his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? This was suicide. **

"We've done worse" Annabeth said

**"Look, if we know it's Hades, " I told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads. "**

"That was stupid" Emily murmured

**"Suspecting and knowing are not the same, " **

"Never noticed" Malcolm sarcastically said

** Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades- and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. **

Percy's friends turned to look at Percy "he forgot crazy enough" everyone chorused

** No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?" **

"And I took that the wrong way"

**"You're saying I'm being used. " **

"Yoy make it sound like your a type of a toy" Jason said

**"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you. " **

Poseidon nodded his head

**My dad needs me.**

**Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. **

"I love those things, they are like my eyes" Aphrodite said

**I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. **

"Hate to be you" the Stoll's said

**Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed me. **

Poseidon bowed his head in shame

**I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" **

"He had a an idea about it" Annabeth said

**"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too. " **

"I wonder what exactly his prophecy said" Percy wondered

**I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too. **

"Trapped in your own net" Emily nodded her head "that is just sad"

**"So let me get this straight, " I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead. " **

**"Check, " Chiron said.**

**"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe. " **

Zeus smirked

**"Check. "**

**"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days. "**

**"That's about right. "**

**I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts. **

Cue more laughter

**"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly. **

Cue even more laughter

**"You don't have to go, " I told him. "I can't ask that of you." **

"That's so sweet, caring about others before you care about a quest" Hestia awed

**"Oh ... " He shifted his hooves. "No ... It's just that satyrs and underground places ... Well... " **

"They hate them" the Stoll brothers smirked

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. **

Cue even more laughs

**"You saved my life, Percy. If ... If you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down. " **

"Awe" Aphrodite cooed

**I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, **

Percy blushed

** though I didn't think that would be very heroic. **

"Nope" Clarrise said

**Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me. **

"Awe" Aphrodite cooed again

**"All the way, G-man. " I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west. " **

"Then go west" Katie said

**"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America. " **

"No, its in Europe" Travis sarcastically said

**"Where?" **

"Many places" Percy said

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles. " **

"I hate that place" Nico, Annabeth, and Percy shivered

**"Oh, " I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-" **

"No" Poseidon almost screamed

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" **

"Nope"

**I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash. **

Cue glares at Zeus

**"Percy, think, " **

"It may be 2% possible" Annabeth said, Percy pouted

** Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive. " **

"That's sad" Fawn said

"Are you allowed on a plane?" Percy asked

"Yep" Ocean said

"Why?"

"Athena is our grandma" Luke said

"That makes sense, I guess" Percy said

**Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed. **

"Stop being so dramatic" Hera scolded Zeus

**"Okay, " I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland. " **

"Yes"

**"That's right, " Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help. " **

Percy gulped as he looked at Annabeth

**"Gee, " I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" **

Cue Annabeth slapping Percy on the head because she forgot to do it back then

**The air shimmered behind Chiron. **

"Dun, dun dun" Travis said

Katie rolled her eyes

**Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket. **

Cue laughs

"He called you stupid" Hermes laughed

**"I've been waiting a long** **time for a quest, seaweed brain, " she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, **

"It's true" Athena shrugged

**but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up. " **

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Percy leaned into Annabeth to give her a kiss

"Stop the madness, my eyes my ears they burn" Luke yelled dramatically

**"If you do say so yourself, " I said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" **

"Always do"

**Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?" **

"Yes"

**The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.**

"Told ya"

Annabeth rolled her eyes

**"A trio, " I said. "That'll work. " **

"Always does" Percy looked at Hazel and Frank and Annabeth

**"Excellent, " Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own. " **

Percy and Annabeth started to laugh

"What?" Ocean asked

"You'll see" Percy said

"Those word are getting annoying"

**Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather. **

"Flash it down a bit" Hera scolded Zeus

**"No time to waste, " Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing. " **

"Finished" Ocean closed the book

"OK, now can you show me my victory dance?" Percy asked "I also want to hear the prank Luke did"

"I want to fight with you" Clarisse said

"Later"

"Fine" sighed "but hold on can the people I don't know introduce themselves first?" she asked

"Sure" Percy said

"My name is Hazel..."

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I WILL TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU COME TO MY HOUSE WITH A CELESTIAL BRONZE KNIFE AND RUN IT THROUGH ME.**

** I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL IS HEAVIER WITH THE UPCOMING TESTS. **

**ANYWAY TEN SENTENCES BEFORE I FINISHED I STARTED TO WATCH NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ROAD TO NINJA (AWESOME BTW NOT AS AWESOME AS PJO BUT AWESOME) SO IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER TO FINISH (BTW: THE MOVIE WAS IN JAPANESE SO I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT.)**

**ANY QUESTIONS JUST COMMENT ME OR PM ME. **

**I AM SAD BECAUSE I BARELY GET ANY REVIEWS/ COMMENTS AND THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME MUCH INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING. **

**BTW I AM WRITING A BOOK AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO ACTUALLY PUBLISH IT.**

**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IF I SPELLED CLARISSE'S NAME WRONG? **

**GUYS I UPLOADED A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE GO CH ECK IT OU**

**THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


	16. Gangman Style

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ETHAN AND MY FRIEND.**

**ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN **

**AND THE LYRICS OF GANGMAN STYLE TO PSY **

**SO I GOT THIS REVIEW FROM THIS GUEST PERSON THAT SAYS- _Double reported for both book content and for having copyrighted lyrics in your fic. You really must want to be kicked off this site?_**

**LOOK I'M NOT LOOKING FOR ANY TROUBLE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THERE ARE ALOT OF PEOPLE WHO DO THIS TYPE OF STORIES AND WHO DO THE SAME THING WITH LYRICS. PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN JUST DON'T READ IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. AND NO I DON'T WANT TO BE KICKED OUT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**ENJOY!**

**NO ONES POV**

* * *

**LOOK WHAT I LEARNED TO USE**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"My name is Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and defeater of Alcyoneus"

"My name is Frank Zhang son of Mars and defeater of Alcyoneus"

"So your my brother?" Clarisse asked

"Technically" Frank answered

"Roman right?" she asked

"Yep"

"On the good side?"

"Yes"

"Okay good, so whose next"

"My name is Fawn Jackson and my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

Clarisse looked at Percy and Annabeth then laughed "you two have a kid" it took her a few minutes to calm down but she still taught it was funny

"My name is Luke Jake Jackson and my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

Clarisse looked at Percy and Annabeth again "you two have two kids" she laughed again and it took her a few minutes to calm down

"My name is Ocean Jackson and my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

Clarisse once again laughed and said "Percy, Annabeth you have three kids" it took her a couple more moments to calm down

"My name is Ethan-"

Clarisse interrupted "let me guess, Jackson and your parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

Ethan had a look of horror "gods no" he almost screamed "if they were my parents I wouldn't be dating Fawn" he hugged her a gave her a peck on the lips

"OK, then whose your parents?"

"My name is Ethan Rodriguez and my parents are Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez"

Clarisse burst out laughing "your kidding right?" she asked "me have kids" she burst into another round of laughter

"I knew she was going to react the same as we did" Percy murmured

"Why are you laughing?" Ethan asked

"Me, have a kid that's hilarious" Clarisse laughed "seriously whose your parents?"

Ethan looked her in the eye "you are my mom and Chris is my dad"

Clarisse stop laughing "your serious?"

"Deadly"

"Lets talk about that later" she said

Ethan shrugged "fine by me"

"Ok so any body else I don't know?" Clarisse asked

"Me" Emily raised her hand

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emily Curtis"

"And your godly parents is?" Clarisse impatiently asked

"As far as I know I'm a mortal"

Percy snorted "that's what your friends said"

"And both ended up being demigods" Annabeth informed

"Really?" Emily asked "was Krista's parent Athena?"

"Yeah"

"And was Claudia's parent Demeter?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Annabeth asked

"Its obvious" Emily grinned

"So if you were a demigod, who do you think your parent would be?" Malcolm asked

"hm, Nemesis" and as if on cue a wheel that looked like PAC-man appeared on top of her head

"You guessed correctly" Katie said

"Awesome" Emily squealed "I'm a demigod, I'm a demigod, I'm a demigod" she kept squealing as she jumped. Emily jumped over to Nico grabbed his hand and made him jump with her. Out of the nowhere Emily placed a kiss on Nico's lips

Nico looked dazed "did you just kiss me?" he asked

"I'm sorry" she said "I - I didn't mean to"

"Its alright even though I don't think your boyfriend wont like that"

"Forget him" Emily said "there's you after all, and besides he knows I love you, well when I though you were fictional book character"

"Well now that the weird fest is over can I fight Percy now?" Clarisse asked

"No I want to hear Luke's story first, then I want to see my new happy / victory dance"

"Your just scared"

"No I'm not, I just really want to hear the story and see my victory dance first" Percy whined

"Fine" Clarisse grumbled

"Thank you" Percy smiled at her

"It's OK I guess" she murmured

"OK, so let me hear your story first, Luke"

"Do I have to go first" he asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because what a better way to learn about my future kids than the pranks they do" Percy put and arm around Luke's shoulder

"Fawn you start it" he said

"OK, so Chiron had told me to call Luke into the big house to talk to him, then someone went in telling him there was a problem in the Aphrodite cabin" Fawn said

"Ok from there on I got it" Luke said

"Fine"

"So, after Chiron left to attend the problem I was left alone with Mr. D" Luke had a look of complete horror

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer that" Percy patted him on the back "no one should have been left alone with him"

"It's alright dad, I managed to survive" Luke took a shaky breath

"Kid can act" Clarisse whispered to Fawn

"How do you think he avoids getting into trouble with mom"

Clarisse whistled "impressive"

"Don't even get me started" Fawn sighed, then looked back at Luke to listen

"Anyway, Chiron had taken such a long time and I got bored, I looked around the room looking for something interesting to do but I couldn't find anything" Luke sigh "then I heard snoring"

"Snoring?" Athena asked

"Yep"

"Like the type we are hearing now?" she asked as she pointed towards Dionysus

Everyone turned to look at Mr. D "yep exactly like that" Luke confirmed

"Ok continue"

"So I turned to look at the ping-pong table and Mr. D had his head laid down on the table, and he was snoring" everyone laughed at how Mr. D didn't change in the future

"So I had found my fun" Luke said with trouble making grin "I ran out of the big house to the Athena cabin"

"What did you do?" Annabeth and Malcolm asked

"Nothing to bad don't worry"

"Fine" they grumbled "continue"

"Anyway" Luke said "I looked and looked around the cabin, it had pencils everywhere. I was in pencil land"

"Pencil land?" Percy asked "you like Pencils?"

"Sort of, just wait and listen"

"K," Percy grumbled

"So I grabbed a random bag and dumped everything in a bunk, I took all the pencils and put them in the bag"

"You jacked someone's bag?" Malcolm asked

"Pretty much, any who" Luke continued "I went back to the big house and Mr. D was still asleep"

People laughed

"I took one pencil and carefully shoved it up his nose, then another and another" Luke sighed "until finally there were twenty-four pencils in each nostril"

People laughed so hard they started to clutch their stomachs

"So I had fifty-five pencils left, and I didn't know what to do with them. I waited and waited and Chiron still hadn't showed up" Luke sadly sighed

"And then what?" Hazel asked

"Hold on I'm getting there"

"Sorry" Hazel murmured

"Any who" Luke continued "I looked at the pencils then at Mr. D, and I though 'how many pencils can his ears hold?'"

Everyone cracked up

"It turned out that I couldn't put more than two pencils in each ear without hurting his ear drums"

"That's just sad" Percy laughed "what happened next?"

"I took my phone out and took a picture of him" Luke laughed "you should have seen the picture it was soooo funny"

"I can imagine" Leo laughed

"Please continue" Frank laughed

"After the picture everything went down hill"

"What? why?" everyone asked

"I forgot to take the flash off" Luke nodded his head in disapproval "the flash awakened Mr. D and he started complaining that his nostrils and ears hurt"

"Even I would have complained" Jason said

"hush and let me finish" Luke hushed him

"Sorry"

Luke grumbled then continued "Mr. D noticed that I had my phone out and said to turn it of and put it away, so I did then he made a diet coke can appear"

"Naturally" Katie said

Luke glared at her and continued "you know how cans can show your reflection right?" he asked them and everyone nodded "well he got pissed and asked who had put the pencils in his ears and nostrils, I slowly raised my hand, he looked at me with a cold stare snapped his fingers twice and I was a dolphin in the beach water"

"How did you get out of it?" Piper asked

"It had gotten really late and no one could find me, Chiron made a search party and my dad was included, he past along the beach and I kept calling him, but of course my dad just kept looking around the beach but not the water"

People snorted

"I finally realized that just screaming out 'DAD I'M RIGHT HERE' was not going to get him to find me so I added that I was in the water and that I was the dolphin"

"Wow" Frank murmured

Luke glared at him "he ask me what happened, and I told him, he sighed got up, said he was going to return, left and an hour past and good news I was back to normal, bad news my dad was a freaking dolphin"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa?" Percy nearly screamed

"It's actually kinda funny," Luke said "you like the week as a dolphin"

Everyone burst out laughing

"You are awesome" Percy hi-fived Luke "My dance is next"

"You know, I think I like teenage dad better" Luke told Fawn and Ocean

"I like my normal dad" they both said

Luke looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hey guys can you show me my dance now?" Percy asked

"Oh right, of course" Fawn nodded

"Same position as the last?" Luke asked

"Yeah" Fawn nodded "Ethan can I borrow your Ipod now?"

"Sure" he handed her the Ipod. Fawn looked through the songs and finally decided on one

"The name of the song is gangman style" Fawn informed

"I love that song" Emily said "its awesome"

"Yes, yes it is" Luke agreed

"If I had my phone I would show you the video where mom and dad danced, then where the gods did it"

"We did what?" the gods asked

"A dance"

"Why would we do that" they asked again

"You all made a bet with my dad and lost" Ocean simplified the long explanation she would have had to do

"What was the bet?" they asked

Luke, Ocean, and Fawn shrugged "he never told us" they chorused

Out of the nowhere a bright line shone on top of Fawn and a phone fell on her head

"Ow" she groaned "it's my phone, and it has a note"

"What does it say?" Malcolm asked

"It says 'dear Fawn this is from the two greatest gods ever Hermes and Apollo, we heard that you wanted to show the gods that humiliating video Percy made us do, so go ahead show them, but show Percy's first, oh and we almost forgot, please tell Percy that Claudia said that the Son of Neptune (one of the books you will read) got messed up so he and Hazel and Frank will have to go back in one of the chapter in the future OK it will only last one chapter then he will return. From the greatest gods ever Hermes and Apollo'" Fawn read. There was a long moment of silence until Annabeth spoke

"Your going back" she said to Percy

"Claudia never mentioned which chapter and she said I would return so don't worry" he said

"I know I just don't want to get separated from you again" she whispered

"I don't like the idea either, Annabeth" Percy said "but, hey, duty calls"

Annabeth smiled "I guess" she hugged him then she kissed him

"Come on stop it you're hurting me" Luke dramatically yelled

Ocean rolled her eyes "well where's the theater room?" she asked

Zeus snapped his fingers once and everyone appeared in a room with a huge screen

Luke grinned "this will do" he said

"Lord Hermes where can I connect my phone to?" Fawn asked

"There is a cord at the lower right edge of the screen" he said

Fawn found it "thanks" she said and connected her phone to the screen. Fawn press the gallery button and a whole bunch of folders showed. Fawn pressed a folder called _Gangnam style_ then two more folders appeared one had _mom and dad Gangnam style _on it and the other had _the gods Gangnam_ _style_ on it_. Fawn pressed_ the_ mom and dad Gangnam style _folder.

"Enjoy" Fawn pressed play.

**(A/N: ITALIC= VIDEO LINES AND NAMES)**

_"Do I have to?" Percy asked _

_"Yes" someone from behind the camera said _

_"Why?" Percy whined _

_"Because we made a bet and you lost"_

_"Yeah, and you dragged me down with you" Annabeth came into view_

_"Sorry, I didn't know blackjack would betray me"_

_"I'm going to start the song in two minutes" _

_"Shut up Travis" Annabeth hissed _

_"Sorry" Travis said _

_"If you send this video to anyone you are dead" she said _

_Travis gulped "ok"_

_"I'm sorry wise girl" _

_"And you, don't even talk to me now"_

_"Wise girl I said I'm sorry" Percy walked towards her _

_"And I said don't talk to me" she growled _

_Percy got close to Annabeth and hugged her from behind_

_"I said I'm sorry" he repeated _

_"Don't talk to me"_

_Percy kissed her neck playfully "sorry" he murmured against her neck  
_

_Annabeth chuckled "it's not easy staying mad at you" she turned around and kissed Percy on the lips. _

"Please, oh please Fawn skip this" Luke pleaded

"Yeah please do" a blushing Percy agreed

Fawn got up and skipped somethings then she pressed play again

_The cam showed Travis's face "this is the making of Percy and Annabeth dancing Gangnam style"_

_"Really Travis" Percy asked _

_"Yeah now begin" music was heard. _

**(A/N: JUST IMAGINE Percy and Annabeth DOING GANGMAN STYLE. Percy IS PSY AND Annabeth IS ALL OF THE GIRLS PSY DANCES WITH)**

_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Gangnam Style_

_"Percy looks smexy" Aphrodite said _

_Everyone just looked away from her_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_"Wow the stables look better and cleaner" Percy commented_

_"Yeah, because the Pegasus were whining about it" Luke said "according to you"_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_"Whose the kid?" Percy asked _

_"Uncle Conner said it was some eight year old" Luke said _

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_"Can you do the jumping thing right now?" Thalia asked _

_"No" Percy said _

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_"Octopus" Percy jumped _

_"What" everyone asked _

_"Oh nothing, I just sort of looked like and octopus"_

_Na nun sa na ye_

_"Is that me?" Piper and Hazel asked _

_"Yep" Luke nodded _

_"Well at least it's not Drew" Percy whispered to Annabeth_

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_

_"You look ridiculous" Nico laughed at Percy_

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye_  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye_  
_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_"The fuck!" Percy screamed "whose the fat guy, no offense to him anyway"_

_"Dude, that's my Uncle" Conner said _

_"Oh" Percy said "sorry"_

_"No, no Conner that's not our Uncle, that's our Aunt" Travis said _

_"What?" Percy screamed _

_"I'm kidding" Travis laughed _

_Percy just sighed and kept watching the video _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_"Whose the guy with the tattoos?" Ares asked _

_"One of your kids" Fawn answered _

_"Awesome" Ares though _

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo _

_"Who are the old guys?" Percy asked _

_"Chiron and some how unbelievably Mr.D in disguise"_

_Everyone gasped in surprise, even Mr.D himself _

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_"Hmm, Annabeth shake that- ow" Travis rubbed his red hurting cheek_

_"Don't ever say that again"_

_It was hard for Travis to take Annabeth seriously with her red face _

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_"What's with the bus" Nico asked  
_

_"It's in the original video" Ocean said _

_"Oh"_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_"You look mean" Katie said _

_Gangnam Style_

_"That's part of your victory dance" Fawn pointed out to Percy _  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_"There's us again" Piper and Hazel said _

_Gangnam Style_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_"That's also part of your victory dance"_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_"Why am I wearing a lifevest?" Percy asked _

_"Because it's suppose to be like the Original video" Luke said _  
_Eh~ Sexy ladY_

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_"Why is Percy looking at someones but and freaking out" Annabeth asked wit ha mad expression_

_"Mom, before you get pissed at him, Uncle Conner had to convince one of the Apollo guys to dress like him, because dad wouldn't agree to doing that"_

_"Never mind" Annabeth sat back down _

_Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja_

_"Did he fart of something" Malcolm asked, causing everyone to laugh_

_"No that's just part of the dance" Luke said _

_I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja_

_"Conner you look retarded" Percy laughed_

_"What are you talking about?" he asked "I look sexy"_

_everyone else laughed harder _

_Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja_

_"Conner is like 'pay attention to me'"_

_Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja_

_"You two look retarded" Annabeth laughed _

_Na nun sa na ye_

_"Wait, isn't Percy suppose to be on top of Annabeth?"_

_"And are they both suppose to be red?" _

_"Shut up, Conner, Travis" Percy and Annabeth yelled _

_Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye_  
_Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye_

_"Sore looser" Percy whispered to Conner_

_Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye_  
_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_"Woah Annabeth you look hot" Nico murmured loud enough so no one could hear him_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_  
_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_"Percy, you look stupid" Frank said _

_"Get used to it," said Thalia "that's how he always looks like when he sees Annabeth"_

_Cue blushing Percy_

_"By the way Annabeth, I didn't know you could poll dance" Percy whispered to her_

_"I didn't know either" she answered_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_"AAAAAH!" Percy screamed _

_"What?" everyone turned to him with worried looks _

_Percy pointed a shaking finger to the screen and said "she-she's wearing make up" he gasped _

_everyone sighed, rolled their eyes and paid attention to the screen_

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Apperantly you can do the dance to" Percy said to Annabeth _

_Gangnam Style_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_"Why am I wearing goggles?" Percy asked _

_"Because they had to make it like the original video"_

_Gangnam Style_

_"Walking to school while dancing" Percy nodded "nice"_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_"Why do I look like I need help swimming"_

_Luke sighed "again, it has to be like the original video"_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_"hmmm, I'm pretty sure Percy enjoyed that" _

_The next thing you know, Travis is holding an Ice pack to his head_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_

_"You two really look retarded" Hermes laughed_

_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_

_"Did that look wrong or was it just me?" Travis asked _

_"It's just you" and annoyed Artemis said _

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_  
_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_  
_You know what I'm saying_

_"OH MY GODS I COULD HAVE LIVED WITH OUT SEEING PERCY IN THE TOILET" ALMOST EVERY SINGLE GIRL CRIED_

_"Mom, last I check, you've seen way more than that" Luke said _

_"But that's in the future"_

_"Whatever lets you sleep at night"  
_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_"Nice light show" Hephaestus commented _

_"Tell that to Uncle Leo, he fixed the lights and stuff like that"_

_Leo smiled proudly_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_"Is that me, behind Annabeth?" Clarisse asked_

_"Yep" Ethan nodded _

_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_"Nice pose" Poseidon said._

**_(That part was hard for me to do, I had to play back and listen and read the lyrics and stuff, it almost gave me a headache, I hope some of that makes up for the lateness. (::) I give you a cookie for being such a great reader, enjoy)_**

"Well that was an embarrassing video" Percy declared

"Yes it was" Annabeth agreed

"I am awesome" Travis shouted

Annabeth glared at him and he shut his mouth

"can we fight now?" Clarisse said

"Sure"

Ares not wanting to walk or wait zapped everyone into the Arena.

"This is the arena" Ares said "half of Percy's side will have water, and your side Clarisse is up to you"

"All clear, with small rocks." she said.

Ares grinned and snapped his fingers, right after the shine shone down the arena was as each fighter wanted it.

"Annabeth, you are our referee." Percy said.

"Ok, simple rules" she said as she looked at Clarisse " No severe maiming, No killing, no burning people, you may-"

"Annabeth, you forgot no putting people in ice for to long." Clarisse said.

"I though Percy couldn't do that yet."

"Actually, wise girl, I just remember how to do that."

"So you're telling me you still haven't remembered everything?"

"Yep, pretty much."

She rolled her eyes and continued "no putting people in ice for to long. You may use any magical items as long they don't break any rules blah, blah, blah so on and so on."

"Is that all?" Clarisse asked

"No, one more thing. Please don't destroy the arena too much I have enough work in the future as it is." Annabeth said "thank you."

"Is that all?" Clarisse asked

"Yes. Now warriors get in your ready stances..." she looked at Clarisse then at Percy then Clarisse then Percy "FIGHT!" she screamed as she ran for her seat next to her mother.

Percy just stood right on his spot, waiting for Clarisse's attacks to come but she didn't even move a single muscle. Percy couldn't take it anymore what with his ADHD taking control of his body he attacked her. Percy tried to attack her but as soon as Percy tried to jab her with is sword she blocked it with her own and jumped back, when Percy wasn't paying attention, Clarisse ran to Percy and hit him with a punch to the face, the chest and elbowed him on the back. Percy nearly stumbled out of need of balance, if his Achilles heel hadn't been washed away by the Little Tiber in the Roman Camp he would have died. Clarisse had elbowed him, hard, exactly where his Achilles heel use to be at. Percy was turning around the arena trying to find Clarisse but she was nowhere on the land, he then closed his eyes andtuned into the water, he felt a presence, and aura of the daughter of Ares, she was holding her breath.

_"I guess she forgot I could sense people in the water."_ Percy though

Percy opened his eyes and looked at the water, he though of a whirlpool slowly forming, taking Clarrise in with its strong currents. As the whirlpool formed Percy saw the head of Clarisse come up for air. Clarisse struggled against the current, trying to swim back to the shore, but the more she tried, the more she struggled, the more the whirlpool took her with it. Finally Clarisse gave up as she now was almost to the center of it, she now knew that there was no way to save herself from that incessant spinning around and around, she was very dizzy by now. As soon as the whirlpool gulped her in the whirlpool disappeared and a few seconds later Clarisse came out as if a canyon had shot her out of the water. Percy being the nice guy he, is used the water on her to softened her fall. Clarisse got on her hands and knees coughing out water.

Clarisse stood up to meet Percy's gaze he seem to be asking her a silent 'are you OK' she nodded and stood up wit her sword in hand.

_"He's been missing for eight months and he hasn't changed his loyal ways."_ Clarisse smiled.

"Come on Clarisse give up, if I would have put more pressure on that whirlpool, you wouldn't be able to even stand right now. I can tell that your legs are shaky and that you don't have enough energy to keep a full-blown out battle going."

"That's just the beginning Percy, maybe you're the one that's shaky and low on energy."

"Fine, you want to keep going, bring it at me."

Clarisse charged Percy, and he stood still waiting for the right moment to attacxk. Clarisse finally started to use her sword instead of her fists, but still her attacks were low in strength. Clarisse's attack speed wasn't the same either, her attacks were so slow Percy could easily dodge them without much effort. Clarisse's incessant attacks were not in vain though a few of them did hit Percy. Percy had a cut on a cheek, the forehead and his leg. Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore he decided to finish it. As soon as Clarisse tried to jabbed at him, he sidestep and tried the disarming maneuver which work perfectly, Clarisse's sword skitted away from her. Percy didn't give her anytime to get it, he used the hilt of his sword to hit her on the neck softly and made her crumble in defeat. **(A/N: yes for those who noticed and didn't notice this scene was mostly from the SON.)**

Annabeth came running down and grab Percy's arm and lifted it up in the air "and the Winner is... Percy Jackson" a bunch of people let out a large cheer.

Clarisse stood up "It seems I got my fighting/practice dummy back" she pat Percy on the back

"No excuse me, he's my dummy" Annabeth said

"He's your kissing dummy" Clarisse said "he's my practice dummy"

"Fair enough"

"This is almost like school" Percy grumbled under his breath.

In the back of everyone else you could see Ares giving Poseidon ten drachma.

Percy's stomach grumbled "can we get food now please"

"Sure" Athena said "after that we read three more chapters then off to bed."

Everyone walked out of the arena and into the kitchen.

* * *

**THANK GOD(S), I AM FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS FRIGIN LONG CHAPTER. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT YOU KNOW SCHOOL AND ALL, WITH THE FINAL EXAMS (WHICH ARE ANNOYING) AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN BUSY UPDATING SOME OF MY OTHERS STORIES AND THE STORY I HAVE IN FICTION PRESS WHICH I CALLED _'FIGHTING FOR LOVE'_ I STILL NEED A BETTER TITTLE **

**BY THE WAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU **

**1) I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE , I FEEL LIKE I AM WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR NOTHING AND MY INSPIRATION IS RUNNING SHORT, SOMETIMES I EVEN THINK OF _1: DELETING THIS STORY, 2: PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR 3: JUST LEAVE IT ALONE AND NOT EVEN GIVE IT A SECOND LOOK . SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE WHOLE STORY TO BE REVIEW JUST A FEW CHAPTERS._**

**_2)IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST REVIEW IT OR PM ME (IT CAN BE ANY RANDOM QUESTION, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE STORY OR PJO RELATED)_**

**_3) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?_**

**_4)I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE _**

**_5) PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES_**

**_AND_**

**_6) WHAT DOES R&R STAND FOR?_**


	17. I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BUS

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ETHAN AND MY FRIEND.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME- GUESS WHAT?**

**READERS- WHAT?**

**ME- I WROTE THE GREATEST BOOK SERIES IN THE WORLD**

**READERS- ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT STORY THAT YOU HAVE ON FICTION PRESS THAT YOU ARE THINKING ON MAKING A SERIES EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY FINISHED?**

**ME- NO, THAT STORY SUCKS, FOR NOW, BUT KEEP GUESSING **

**READERS- WE DON'T WANT TO, JUST TELL US**

**ME- I WROTE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES **

***DOOR OPENS AND RICK RIORDAN COMES IN***

**RICK- WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT WHO CREATED IT**

**ME- *SIGHS* I DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO RICK RIORDAN DOES, I WISH I DID THOUGH *EYES WIDENED AND LOOKS AT RICK WITH A HOPEFULL LOOK IN HER EYES* CAN YOU GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO YOUR BOOKS AND EVERY CHARACTER YOU WROTE ON PJO AND HOO *GIVES HIM PUPPY EYES***

**RICK- SURE, WHY NOT?**

**ME- REALLY?**

**RICK- NO**

**ME- I STILL DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO**

**RICK- THANK YOU *WALKS AWAY***

**ME- JUST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING THE SEAT ARRANGEMENTS ARE AS FOLLOWED- MALCOLM, LUKE, OCEAN, ANNABETH****, PERCY, **FAWN, ETHAN, CLARISSE, PIPER, JASON, CONNER, TRAVIS, KATIE, LEO, EMILY NICO, THALIA, HAZEL, FRANK. IF I LEFT OUT ANY PLEASE TELL ME. 

**READERS- WE WILL**

**ME- AND ONE MORE THING**

**READERS- *ANNOYED* WHAT!**

**ME- SOMEONE SUGGESTED THAT I SHOULD HAVE A LOT MORE PEOPLE AND JUST HAVE THEM AS A CROWD, I FORGOT WHO TOLD ME THAT AND I AM THINKING ON DOING IT, AT FIST I THOUGHT IT WAS A BAD IDEA, BUT NOW I LIKE IT, SO WHOEVER YOU ARE, THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME IDEA. ALSO A FEW CHAPTERS BACK I ASKED WHO KNEW WHAT GL STANDS FOR AND TDog.1997 WAS THE FIRST ONE TO GET IT RIGHT. SO CONGRATS THIS WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU (I KNOW I'M A LITTLE LATE ON THAT SORRY)**

**READERS- CAN YOU CONTINUE NOW**

**ME- YES AND SO HERE WE GO**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES. **

**ENJOY!**

**NO ONES POV**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

After everyone finished eating they returned to the throne room and sat down on their rightful seats.

"Who wants to read?" Percy asked as he held the book up.

"Can I?" Ethan asked

"Sure" Percy handed him the book

Ethan opened the book to the right page and read...

**10**- **I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BUS **

"Why would you do that? why?" Leo dramatically asked

"It's only a bus" Percy said

"A perfectly good bus" Leo fake cried

People sighed and looked away

**It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to leave the Minotaur horn in my cabin, which left me only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for me.**

"That's sad" Leo said "you have absolutely nothing to keep you busy if you get bored"

People rolled their eyes at him

**The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. **

The Stoll brothers looked at each other and grinned, everyone else schooched away from them.

** These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. **

"Damn!" Emily said

**The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. **

"Then they are just like Airon, expensive to keep" Percy said

"What?" the gods asked

"Nothing" Percy stiffled a laugh

**Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions whatever that meant. **

Luke, Ocean and Fawn face palmed but managed not to call Percy slow

**He gave Annabeth and me each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, **

Percy's mouth watered "if only we could eat them without burning up" Percy said with a dreamy expression

**to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. **

Luke, Ocean, and Fawn tried not to laugh but failed

** Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.**

Ethan shivered "thanks for the warning mom" he muttered to Clarisse sarcastically

"What?" she asked

"Nothing"

**Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, **

"It helped me with a lot of stuff" Luke said

"I let you use it?" Annabeth asked, shocked "I must have turned really irresponsible"

"You don't let him, he just grabs it from your room without you noticing"

"Are you sure that Percy and Annabeth are your parents?" Travis asked

"Because you sound more of like a Hermes kid" Conner added

"Yeah, I'm sure I just spend way to much time with you guys and the Hermes cabin"

**which she told me had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. **

Athena and Annabeth smiled at each other

**She carried a book on famous classical architecture, **

"Of course" Percy murmured

"Excuse me, what was that you said?" Annabeth asked

"I love you" he smiled at her

"I love you too" she smiled at him and kissed him

"Come on guys there's a ten year old here" Luke said as he covered Ocean's eyes

Percy and Annabeth broke apart rolling their eyes at him

**written in Ancient Greek, **

"Just like this book" Ethan noted

**to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. **

"I need to change it, it's getting sort of uncomfortable" she tough

** I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector. **

Everyone facepalmed and said "Dad/ Percy"

"Sorry, I was new to it" he whined

**Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human.**

"Not anymore" Luke said

**He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. **

"He still wears his cap though" Ocean reminded him

**His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. **

"Of course" everyone who knew him chorused

**In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday, " both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes. **

"he got better" Ethan said

**We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. **

Said people smiled at each other a little

**Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude **

face palm

** I'd seen when I was recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He ****supposedly had eyes all over his body **

Leo snorted and Piper smacked the back of his head

** so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck. **

"Do you have extra peepers, Luke?" Fawn questioned

Luke rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see that"

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing" they both said

**"This is Argus, " Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things. " **

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Travis asked

Everyone just shrugged and turned to Ethan to pay attention to the book

**I heard footsteps behind us. **

"Oh no, it's a monster, run for you're life's" the Stolls ran around thus earning them a slap by Katie

**Luke came running up the hill, **

"Close enough" the Stoll brothers murmured

** carrying a pair of basketball shoes. **

Percy and Annabeth shivered

**"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you." **

**Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. **

"I did not blush" a blushing Annabeth said

"Sure whatever you say wise girl"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yes"

"Idiot"

"You're idiot

"Dummy"

"Your dummy"

"I want to slap you"

"I want to kiss you"

"Then why don't you"

"I have no idea" and he kissed her

"Hello ten year old present" Luke said as he pointed to Ocean but they ignored him, finally two minutes later reading continued

**"Just wanted to say good luck, " **

"Yeah right" Percy murmured so no one would hear

**Luke told me. "And I thought ... Um, maybe you could use these. " **

"The quest would have been perfect without them" Percy thought

**He handed me the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal. **

People looked at Percy weirdly and he just shrugged

**Luke said, "Maia!" **

"Ouch," Hermes said "Maia"

"Dude, you used your mom's name as the magic word?" Apollo asked

"Yeah, so"

"Nothing" Apollo looked away

"So, you're telling me, that if I say Maia,-"

"Maia"

"-You will fly up?" Luke questioned

"Yeah...?" Hermes said

Luke and Leo looked at each other then said "Maia"

"Ouch, Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Maia"

"Stop it" surprisingly it was Ethan "it's getting a little annoying"

"Sorry" both Leo and Luke said

Hermes mouthed a thanks to Ethan and Ethan smiled at him then continued

**White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much, I dropped them. **

People laughed at Percy while he blushed

** The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared. **

**"Awesome!" Grover said. **

"Not" Percy said

**Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days... " His expression turned sad. **

Hermes' eyebrows scrunched in a questioning manner

**I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say good-bye. I'd been afraid he might resent me **

"He did" Percy though

**for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift... It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth. **

Again, people laughed at Percy

**"Hey, man, " I said. "Thanks. "**

**"Listen, Percy ... " Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... Kill some monsters for me, okay?" **

"I did more than that because of you" Percy thought angrily

**We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out. **

Annabeth blushed "I did not look like that"

"Sure you didn't" Percy kissed her

**After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating. " **

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek instead of slapping him

**"Am not. " **

"Sureeee" the Stoll's chorused

**"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" **

"Gasp you figured something out" Thalia said with mock surprise

**"Oh ... Why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" **

"I don't know, why do you" Travis wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth suggestively

**She stomped down the other side of the hill, **

Conner acted like he was a sumo wrestler and said "stomp, stomp, stomp, I'm Anna-" *slap"

"Do that again, and you will get more than a slap" she warned

** where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys. **

Leo snorted

**I picked up the flying shoes and had a sudden bad feeling. **

Percy and Annabeth shivered

"What's up with you two?" Piper asked

"Your shivering every time something has to do with Luke" Jason added

"It's nothing" Percy said

"You'll see" Annabeth added, she looked at Percy then laid her head on his shoulder

**I looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?" **

"Nope" Zeus said

**He shook his head. **

"Thank gods" Percy sighed

** "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... That would not be wise for you. " **

"Who said he was wise?" Annabeth asked and everyone laughed at him

"If I didn't love you so much, I would have gotten mad at you for that" he kissed her

**I nodded, disappointed, but then I got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?" **

"If I knew what would happen, I wouldn't have given it to him" Percy whispered but only Annabet heard him

"It wasn't your fault" she kissed his cheek

**His eyes lit up. "Me?" **

"No, the elephant" Frank sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes

Hazel laughed and kissed his cheek

Nico groaned in annoyance

**Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch. **

"Take of in..." Luke started

"3" Travis continued

"2" Conner added

"1" Hermes said

"BLAST OFF!" they all yelled

Everyone rolled their eyes at their childish acts

**"Maia!" he shouted. **

"Maia"

**He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos. **

Cue laughter

**"Practice, " Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!" **

"And he never got it" Annabeth said

**"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, **

Everyone burst out laughing "Fawn, why didn't you tell me your dad was this hilarious?" Ethan asked

"Cause I didn't know" she laughed out

When everyone calmed down Ethan continued reading

** heading toward the van.**

**Before I could follow, Chiron caught my arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy, " he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason **

"He didn't-" Jason was cut off

"He meant the other Jason"

"Oh"

**they all got more training. "**

**"That's okay. I just wish-" **

"-I had a love to save me from myself" the Stoll's sang **(I never heard of a song that has that in it, so if you did could you tell me the name of it) **

"But I do" Percy looked at Annabeth and then kissed her

**I stopped myself because I was about to sound like a brat. **

"You are a brat" Clarisse said

"Look who's talking"

"You wanna go?" she growled

"Sure"

"Stop, you two are not fighting again" Annabeth pulled Percy down while Ethan did the same with Clarisse

**I was wishing my dad had given me a cool magic item to help on the quest, **

"Oh, but he did" Percy held Anaklusmo out

**something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap. **

"Even better" he murmured

**"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this. " **

"DUN DUN DUN"

"Sit down you baboons" Katie said as she stood up to slap both of the Stoll brothers and push them down to their seats

**He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents. **

"Way more than that" Percy smiled

**"Gee, " I said. "Thanks. " **

People laughed at Percy's response

**"Percy, that's a gift from your father.I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one. " **

Percy sighed "sadly" he murmured

"What" everyone asked

"Nothing, you'll see"

**I remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when I'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown me a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be ... ? **

"Yes" Percy answered

**I took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, I held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. **

Percy uncapped his 'pen' and it turned into a sword then he turned it back to a 'pen'

"What are your weapons?" Percy asked the future kids

"One of my earrings turn to a 3 feet sword and the other into a shield" Fawn said

"My headphones turn to a 3 feet sword and my fake bubble gum box into a shield" Luke said

"My necklace turns into a 4 feet sword and my bracelet into a shield" Ocean said

Percy looked at Ethan until Ethan asked "what?"

"What's your weapons?" Percy asked

"It's an ordinary sword, but if you put it in it's sheath and tap it to the ground twice it shrinks so that you can put it in your pocket, and it's the same for my shield"

"That's cool" Percy said "you can keep reading" and so he did

**It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand. **

"First and only" Percy added "so far"

**"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into, " **

Percy sighed, looked down and fiddled with his pen "and I wish I never heard it"

People sent questioning looks his way but decided not to say anything

** Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos. " **

"The wave that takes it's opponent by surprise?" Nico sort of asked and sort of said **(did I say it right?) **

"Yeah, that's the memo" Percy confirmed

**"'Riptide, '" I translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily. **

"Well duh, Annabeth tapped Percy's head "it's practically carved in there"

**"Use it only for emergencies, " Chiron said, "and only against monsters. **

"I wonder why it wouldn't work on Smelly Gabe" Percy murmured low enough so that only he could hear himself

**No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, **

"Stupid Luke" Percy murmured and unfortunately Luke heard

"What?" he asked as he jumped out of his seat "what did I do this time?"

"Not you" Percy said

"Oh, okay" and Luke sat back down

**of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case." **

"Sadly" Percy sighed,

People looked at him weirdly but didn't question him

**I looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" **

"I'm sorry dad, I can't hold it in anymore" Fawn took a long breath "you are really SLOW!"

Percy shrunk into his seat "eight?" **(I forgot the number)**

**"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. **

Thalia, Nico and Percy shivered

**It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. **

"Not yet, but every demigod has an opponent who will be to strong to defeat" Percy sighed

No one said anything, they all knew he was right.

** But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable. " **

"Ah yes, the first thing mom thought us" Fawn said

"The hard way for me" Luke said

"What did I do?" Annabeth asked

"You just scared the leaving hell out of me" Luke shrugged "nothing important"

**"Good to know. "**

**"Now recap the pen. "**

**I touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. I tucked it in my pocket, a little nervous, because I was famous for losing pens at school. **

"And I'm still famous for that" Percy said _"and something else" _he though

**"You can't, " Chiron said.**

**"Can't what?"**

**"Lose the pen, " he said. **

"Can he read your minds?" Emily asked

"Don't know for sure" Thalia shrugged

**"It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it. " **

"So are ours" the kids said

"How did you get such cool weapons"

Fawn shrugged "let's just say that a lot of gods owe you a lot of favors in the future"

**I was wary, but I threw the pen as far as I could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass. **

"You should really mow that grass" Hestia said

"I'll do it later"

**"It may take a few moments, " Chiron told me. "Now check your pocket. " **

"And..."

**Sure enough, the pen was there. **

"ba!BAM!" the Stoll's shouted

**"Okay, that's extremely cool, " I admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?" **

The kids face palmed "dad, you are killing us, why are you so slow?" Luke said

"Nine"

"Shut up with the counting already" Nico shouted "it's annoying"

"Sorry" Percy said

**Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy. " **

"Yest it is" the Lost trio nodded

**"Mist?" **

The kids managed to keep their mouth shut

**"Yes. Read The Iliad. **

"He doesn't read" Nico said

"Hey, yes I do"

"Sure, Prissy, whatever lets you sleep at night"

"You are getting on my last nerve toilet water"

"Prissy"

"Toilet water"

"Kelp head"

"Bore head"

"Fish brain"

"Pig brain"

"Wimp"

"Oompa loompa wrestler" **(took me a head ache to get this one)**

"Dumb"

"Stupid"

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Ass"

"Piece of shit"

"Piece of crap"

"Same thing"

"I don't give a fuck"

"Okay guy's there is a ten year old in our presence, stop fighting, go do that somewhere else" Fawn pointed to Ocean who's ears were covered by Luke

"Sorry" Percy said

"Sorry" Clarisse mumbled but no one heard

"You can continue Ethan" Percy told him

**It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality. " **

"Ah yes, I once saw a huge seagull, even though I don't think that was the mist" Emily said

People looked at her weirdly

**I**** put Riptide back in my pocket. **

"The pen of awesomeness" Emily sing sang

**For the first time, the quest felt real. **

"What, you though we weren't seriously going to do it?" Annabet asked

Percy shrugged

**I was actually leaving Half-Blood Hill. I was heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan,**

"I had a backup plan" Annabeth huffed

**not even a cell phone. **

"I had one" Annabeth murmured but only Percy heard her

**(Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare. ) **

"How do you even own cell phones" Percy asked as he pointed to the kids of the future

"Ours are special, but we can only talk to mortals or else, if we talk to other half-bloods then it's like using a normal phone" Fawn explained

"Wow, how did you get them"

"We have an awesome person we like to call, Uncle Leo" Ocean said

"I made them?" he asked

"Yeah" Luke nodded "though the only thing that you told us was that you took the GPS card thingy out and something else but you wouldn't tell us what"

"I am awesome" Leo sing sang

"Yes, yes you are" Ocean hugged him

"Awkward" he though

** I had no weapon stronger than a sword to fight off monsters **

"More than I need"

** and reach the Land of the Dead.**

**"Chiron ... " I said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?" **

"Yes" they answered

**"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. **

"Totally" everyone agreed

**This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age. " **

Said person smiled

"Air head" Hades and Poseidon murmured

**"So what was it like ... Before the gods?" **

"If we don't know, do you think he'll know?" Zeus asked

"Sorry, I was NEW!"

**Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, **

"Told you"

"No one said otherwise" Hera said

People laughed at Zeus

**child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. **

Everyone shivered

** It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan **

"Good Titan my-" Percy rumbled on unhearingly

**brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born. " **

"And so were we" the demigods chorused and the gods blushed

**"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... Even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?" **

"A lot could have happen to mess it up, seaweed brain"

"I know, I was NEW!" he protested

**Chiron gave me a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. **

"But my friend once said 'If it has an end it has a beginning and if it has a beginning it has an end" Emily said **(I came up with that during a science project) **

"Who came up with that?" Apollo asked

"My friend Claudia, she came up with it during a science project thingy"

"Of course" Frank murmured

"Well she is right" Hazel nodded "if something starts, it has to end"

Everyone turned to the gods

Zeus nodded "gods can't die, but we can fade which is almost the same"

**But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny. " **

Percy nodded "and hope for the best"

**"Our destiny ... Assuming we know what that is. " **

"Life is full of surprises" Hazel said

**"Relax, " Chiron told me. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history. " **

"And I didn't prevent it" he murmured

**"Relax, " I said. "I'm very relaxed. " **

"Boy, did I miss your sarcasm" Malcolm sighed

"You missed me?" Percy asked

"Not you, your sarcasm, there is a great difference"

Percy pouted

Annabeth kissed him

Percy smiled

**When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, **

"And it feels good to be back to normal" she sighed

**Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute.**

The Stoll's stood up, saluted and sat down

Everyone rolled their eyes

**Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur. **

"Because it's so normal to have a Centaur in your normal camp" Frank said

**Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, **

"It does after a while" Percy agreed with himself

** Annabeth and Grover sitting next to me as if we were normal carpoolers. **

Everyone snorted "yeah right"

**After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. **

"Dad, the real world is hidden by the mist from the mortals, the other world is what the mortals want to see" Fawn explain

"I know, I was NEW!"

**I found myself staring at every McDonald's, **

Percy looked at Nico and laughed "the dead's favorite junk-food restaurant"

** every kid in the back of his parents' car,**

The god's smiled at their kids and vice versa

**every billboard **

"I did the same" Hazel said

**and shopping mall. **

"My type of place" Aphrodire smiled

**"So far so good, " I told Annabeth. **

"Really, that's the first thing you say after you leave camp" Luke asked

"The silence was awkward, I had to start a conversation or something"

**"Ten miles and not a single monster. " **

Everyone groaned

"You jinxed it" Hazel said

"I know, I'm sorry, I was NEW!"

**She gave me an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain. " **

Everyone agreed

**"Remind me again why do you hate me so much?" **

"I didn't hate you" Annabeth said and kissed him

After they separated Percy said "You could've fooled me"

**"I don't hate you. "**

**"Could've fooled me. " **

"Ah, look you dont change much" Katie cooed

**She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... We're just not supposed to get along, okay? **

"Then why are you dating?" Jason asked with an arched eyebrow

"Events happened" Annabeth said

"What type of events?" Leo asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Annabeth and Percy blushed "Not those type of events!"

** Our parents are rivals. " **

"Yes we are" they agree

**"Why?" **

"Read the stories" Athena told him

**She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, **

"Not my fault" Poseidon grumbled

"How was it not your fault?" Athena asked

"She gave me a love potion" he said

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious, it was practically forced" he exclaimed "and besides I already apologized"

"If you say so" she signaled for Ethan to continue

**which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. **

"Hey, I take that in the offensive way" he whined

"Sorry Lord Poseidon, I was just following my cabin and mother" she explained

"Eh, it's all right"

**My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, **

"I'm sorry wise girl but I totally disagree"

"So you are saying that your dad's gift was better?" she asked

"Yep"

"How"

"Well salt water can be used for many things"

"Like"

"If they could have figured out a way to take the saltiness away from the water then they could drink it, if the let the water evaporate salt would have been left behind and they could have used it for seasoning. Salt water is also good for the skin, heals sore throats, heals injuries and swimming in the ocean can take their acne of"

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yep"

"Prove it"

"Ask Apollo about the healing stuff, if you gargle a mix of salt and warm water you throat will feel better, and saltwater therapy can rejuvenate the skin"

Annabeth and Aphrodite turned to Apollo bot with different reasons "is he lying?" they asked

"Nope" he nodded his head

"If anyone needs me, I'll be at the beach and at a saltwater spa" and she shone out

"I agree with dad this time" Ocean, Luke and Fawn said

**so they named the city after her. " **

"I wonder what it would have been named if they chose Gramps" Ocean wondered

"Posithens" Fawn suggested

"Posithrens" Luke also suggested

"They both sound awful, Athens sounds better" Ocean turned to Poseidon "sorry Gramps, but Grandma saved the city from a horrible name"

"Hey it-" Poseidon looked in deep though then shrugged "your right"

**"They must really like olives. " **

Cue snorts

**"Oh, forget it. " **

Laughs

**"Now, if she'd invented pizza that I could understand. " **

"Same here" every boy agree

"Boys" Artemis growled

**"I said, forget it!" **

Cue laughter

**In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at me. **

"Even he knew that you two like each other" Thalia laughed

**Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. **

Ocean smiled and hummed something like it was the sweetest memory she ever had

**Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? **

Percy growled

**I ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice. **

"We saw it, we just didn't mention it to you" Annabeth said, Percy shrugged and kissed her

**Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot. **

**I thought about how close I was to my old apartment. On a normal day, my mom would be home from the candy store by now. Smelly Gabe was probably up there right now, playing poker, not even missing her. **

"That son of a-" Percy growled silently and Annabeth rubbed his back and kissed his cheek

**Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction I was looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?" **

"I know now"

**I stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?" **

"No, satyrs can read emotions" Annabeth said

**"Just your emotions. " He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. **

"I wonder if he forgot to tell me anything else"

** You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?" **

"Yep"

**I nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell me. **

Everyone turned to Annabeth, she shrugged

**"Your mom married Gabe for you, " Grover told me. "You call him 'Smelly, ' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura... Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week. " **

"I'm just glad the smell is gone" Percy said

Everyone nodded in agreement

**"Thanks, " I said. "Where's the nearest shower?" **

Everyone laughed at his expression

**"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. **

Everyone's jaws dropped and some even pinched their noses

**As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. **

"That was really smart" Athena turned to Poseidon are you sure Sally is Percy's mom, she seems way to smart and out of your league"

"Yes, I'm sure" Poseidon said with an annoyed tone

**If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. **

"I am thankful, by the way"

**Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. **

"Yes she is"

** She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy if that makes you feel any better. " **

Percy smiled sadly

**It didn't, **

"Then how did it make you feel?" Hazel asked

"Guilty" was the only thing he said

**but I forced myself not to show it. I'll see her again, I thought. She isn't gone. **

"And I was right"

**I wondered if Grover could still read my emotions, mixed up as they were. I was glad he and Annabeth were with me, **

Annabeth hugged and kissed him

**but I felt guilty that I hadn't been straight with them. I hadn't told them the real reason I'd said yes to this crazy quest. **

"It didn't really matter"

**The truth was, I didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt, **

"Hey"

**or saving the world, **

"Well then"

**or even helping my father out of trouble. **

"Hey"

**The more I thought about it, I resented Poseidon for never visiting me, **

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time

**never helping my mom, **

"Sorry" Poseidon said

** never even sending a lousy child-support check. **

"I would've if I could've"

**He'd only claimed me because he needed a job done. **

"Not true"

**All I cared about was my mom. **

"You are such a good son" Hestia said

**Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back. **

"And he did" Percy though

**You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, the Oracle whispered in my mind. You will fail to save what matters most in the end. **

Percy scowled

**Shut up, I told it. **

People laughed

**The rain kept coming down. **

Ocean hummed for a five second time and the book started again

**We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. **

Annabeth and Percy laughed

"What's so funny?" Leo asked

"You'll see" they said

** Annabeth was unbelievable. **

"Oh, really now is she" Leo wiggled his eyes at them suggestively, the results... well let's just say he is in Apollo's infirmary with an icepack to his face, a bandaged arm and leg and a eyebrows pulled of"

**She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. **

"Whatever?" Emiyly asked "Percy that sounds wrong"

**I wasn't too bad myself. **

"EGO" Travis yelled

**The game ended when I tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, **

Cue laughter

**our Hacky Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all. **

Cue more laughter

**Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and I were too busy cracking up. **

"Now I see why you two were laughing" everyone chorused

**Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air **

"Oh-oh" Poseidon though

** like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas. **

Everyone laughed

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, " he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing. " **

"It sure wasn't nothing"

**But I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too. **

"And I saw nothing" Percy added

**I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. **

"Not the best place"

**We stowed our backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh. **

"It's a habit" she shrugged as she said this

**As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy. " **

"Things are about to get hot in here" Travis wiggled his eyebrows at Percy and Annabeth suggestively, he ended up the same way that Leo did

Annabeth look at Conner "unless you want to end up like Leo and Travis keep your mouth shut"

He nodded his head furiously

**An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat. **

"Is someone in love?" Conner asked

"No, I meant that as in 'it scare the hell out of me' type of way":

**It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face. **

Cue nervous laughter

**I scrunched down in my seat.**

**Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. **

Poseidon looked at Hades "you sent all 3 FURY'S after my SON!" he grolwed

Hades shrunk in his throne "I don't know why" he said "I'm sorry"

**Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers. **

Cue laughs

"Good one" Travis and Conner hi-fived Percy

**They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves. **

Cue gulps

**The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long, " I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime. " **

**"I said if you're lucky, " Annabeth said. "You're obviously not. " **

"Yep, Percy has the worst luck in the world" Thalia said "he can't be in the same place for one minute for when a monster is already attacking him"

"Aw, come on, his luck is not that bad" Fawn said

"Just read" she said "and you'll think other wise"

**"All three of them, " Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!" **

Cue nervous laughs

**"It's okay, " Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. **

"You gotta love sarcasm" Conner sighed

**We'll just slip out the windows. "**

**"They don't open, " Grover moaned. **

**"A back exit?" she suggested.**

**There wasn't one. **

"What type of a bus s that?" Hephaestus asked "a jail bus?"

**Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.**

**"They won't attack us with witnesses around, " I said. "Will they?" **

"The mist will make them see something else" Hades said "and they wouldn't care" he added

**"Mortals don't have good eyes, " Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist. "**

**"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" **

"Nope"

**She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"**

**We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. **

Cue gulps

**It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.**

**Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom. " **

"TMI" Katie gagged

**"So do I, " said the second sister.**

**"So do I, " said the third sister. **

"WTMI" Katie looked green

"I understand the TMI, but W?" Ocean said / asked

"Way To Much Information"

"Oh.."

**They all started coming down the aisle.**

People leaned towards Ethan

**"I've got it, " Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat. "**

"Le gasp, you are letting him use it?" Travis asked

"I had to" Annabeth said

**"What?"**

Luke rolled his eyes and mouthed slow buy Percy didn't notice

**"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away. "**

"You know I wont" Percy said

"I had to try something" she leaned in to kiss him

**"But you guys-"**

"You need to control your fatal flaw" Ethan told him

"I know"

**"There's an outside chance they might not notice us, " Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering. "**

**"I can't just leave you. "**

"A true hero you are" Hestia though

**"Don't worry about us, " Grover said. "Go!"**

**My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, but I took the Yankees cap and put it on.**

"You are FAR! away from being a coward" Nico said

**When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore.**

"No shit Sherlock" Malcolm said

"Le gasp, Uncle Malcolm, I didn't know you had it in you" Luke said

**I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.**

"DUMBOS" Emily snorted

**Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. My heart was pounding.**

"I was creeped out, you can't really blame me" Percy defended himself

**Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.**

**I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard hideous wailing from the back row.**

Cue worry looks

**The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same -I guess those couldn't get any uglier-**

Cue nervous laughs

**but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.**

**The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth,**

Athena paled a little

**lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"**

_"It?"_ Athena tough_"maybe they are not even looking for Percy or they just call demigods it instead of him, her, they or them"_

**The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.**

"Maybe they saw knifes" Ocean suggested

**"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"**

**The Furies raised their whips.**

Everyone held their breaths

**Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.**

Cue nervous laughs

**What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.**

"That would be Leo" Piper said

Apollo and Hermes stood up and changed to tux suits then made a trophy appear in their hands

Apollo spoke up "The fist place for the ADHD poster child of the year goes to Percy Jackson for something he did with a bus" Apollo told Percy to get up and gave him the trophy "would you like to say anything?"

"Uh, I like to thank my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, for giving me the courage to do it" Percy said

"Awe," Aphrodite cooed

"The second place for the ADHD poster child of the year goes to Leo Valdez for some unknown reason" Hermes announced as he signaled Leo to get his trophy, then asked "would you like to say anything"

"I'd like to thank my friends, Jason and Piper, for putting up with me even when I get annoying and I'd like to thanks my dad because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ADHD, thanks dad"

"Alright now that the weird fest number two is over could you continue" Zeus turned to Ethan and he continued

**The bus driver was distracted, trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror. **

"How did he get his license?" Hera asked

**Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. **

"How did grandma trust you to drive?" Fawn asked

"I never told her about this part of my quest" Percy said as he shrugged

** Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows. **

Cue small laughs

**"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!" **

"Cue bigger laughs

**We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us. **

Cue worried glances

**We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins. **

"Where do you get all these similes from?" Malcolm asked

"I have no idea, they just come out"

**Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, **

Percy stifled a laugh

"What?" everyone asked

"You'll see by the last book"

** and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.**

**Another great idea: I hit the emergency brake. **

"Sarcasm ohsweet sarcasm, how much I love sarcasm" the Stoll's sighed dreamily

**The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, **

"Isn't he suppose to let the passengers out first?" Athena asked

"Dumb mortal" Hera growled silently

**the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass. **

"Good manners" Hestia though "or maybe he just didn't want to get stampeded"

**The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans. **

Cue laughs

**I looked at the open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. **

"Loyalty can be deathly if you don't control it" Hestia told Percy

"I know" he sighed

**I took off the invisible cap. "Hey!" **

"Dumbo, you need to stop risking your life to save ours" Annabeth hugged Percy

"You know that will NEVER! happen" he answered her

"Worth the try" Annabeth kissed him

**The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. **

"Of course it is" Leo said "the exit is always good"

**Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- ****math test. **

"Did you ever get a tutor or something?" Athena asked "those grades are horrifying"

"Yeah, I got one alright" Percy looked at Annabeth and kissed her

**Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. **

Leo whistled "I want one"

People looked at him like he was insane and then looked away and moved away from him

**Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards. **

"That's one way to think of them" Nico murmured

**"Perseus Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. **

"Forget about the accent and think about saving your life" Thalia murmured angrily

** "You have offended the gods. You shall die. " **

"No he shall not" Poseidon said

**"I liked you better as a math teacher, " I told her. **

"I think everyone does" Nico laughed

**She growled.**

**Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening. **

"Smart strategy, while Percy distracts them you attack them from behind" Athena mused

**I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and un-capped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double- edged sword. **

"Behold, the sword of DOOM!" Nico dramtically said as lightning was heard when he said doom

"Who did the effects?" Annabeth asked "Thalia or Lord Zeus?"

"Me" Thalia said

**The Furies hesitated. **

**Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again. **

"No she didn't"

**"Submit now, " she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment. " **

"As if" Thalia huffed "telling Percy to give up, is like telling him to help Kronos rise or let Annabeth die"

"Both of which I would never do"

**"Nice try, " I told her.**

**"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. **

"Thanks for the warning wise girl" Percy kissed her forehead

"I had to look after you"

**Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me. **

"That's unfair, two against one is totally unfair" Luke cried

"Who said life was fair?, who said monster were fair?" Percy asked

"Touche"

**My hand felt like it was wrapped in molten lead, but I managed not to drop Riptide. I stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. I turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. **

Everyone cheered

**Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.**

**"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" **

Cue laughs

"Of course it's going to be hot, it's has fire around it" Frank said

**The Fury I'd hilt-slammed came at me again, talons ready, but I swung Riptide and she broke open like a pianta. **

"You have to tells us how you come up with these things" Conner looked at Percy with a notebook ready

"I'll tell you later"

**Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. **

"Wow, her whip betrayed her" Leo mused

**Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.**

**"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your soul!" **

"No they wont" Poseidon grumbled as he looked at each said god

**"Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled. **

Jason, Frank and Hazel fell out of their seats onto the floor holding their stomachs laughing

"What?"

"Hold on you'll see"

**I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant "Eat my pants!" **

The throne room erupted into laughter

**Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck. **

"DAD!/FATHER!/BROTHER!/ZEUS!" Thalia, Athena, Hestia and Poseidon yelled

"MY BEST FRIEND/DAUGHTER/ A SATYR/SON IS IN THERE" they yelled

"Sorry" he murmured

**"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Now!" I didn't need any encouragement. **

Cue nervous laughter

**We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" **

"He sort of sounds like Coach Hedge" Piper said, Leo and Jason agreed

**A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword. **

"Stalker" Emily yelled

**"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-" **

**BOOOOOM! **

"Boom is bad, really bad" Leo said

"No shit Sherlock" Piper smacked him

**The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead. **

"Just my luck"

**"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" **

"Do you speak fury?" Travis asked

"No, it's just obvious that she was calling for help"

**We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead. **

"Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn" the Stoll's dramatically said

"Shut up" Katie smacked them

"Who wants to read?" Ethan asked

"Me" Malcolm said

Ethan handed him the book and he turned to the right page and started reading.

* * *

**THANK GOD(S), I AM FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS FRIGIN LONG CHAPTER. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN BUSY UPDATING SOME OF MY OTHERS STORIES AND THE STORY I HAVE IN FICTION PRESS WHICH I CALLED _'FIGHTING FOR LOVE'_ I STILL NEED A BETTER TITTLE **

**BY THE WAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU **

**1) I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE , I FEEL LIKE I AM WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR NOTHING AND MY INSPIRATION IS RUNNING SHORT, SOMETIMES I EVEN THINK OF _1: DELETING THIS STORY, 2: PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR 3: JUST LEAVE IT ALONE AND NOT EVEN GIVE IT A SECOND LOOK . SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE WHOLE STORY TO BE REVIEW JUST A FEW CHAPTERS. MEANING THAT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE REVIEWS SAYS 130_**

**2)IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST REVIEW IT OR PM ME (IT CAN BE ANY RANDOM QUESTION, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE STORY OR PJO RELATED)**

**3) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**4)I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE**

**5) PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**AND**

**6) IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF Percy Annabeth and their kids, I WILL UPDATE SOONER IF THE REVIEWS SAYS TEN, YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE ME FOUR MORE REVIEWS. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **


	18. Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, ETHAN AND MY FRIEND.**

**THIS IS FOR MY BUDDY, EMILY CURTIS, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DON'T READ (BUT YOU EMILY DO HAVE TO READ THIS) OK, SO I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO KEEP YOU IN THIS STORY FOR 3 CHAPTERS ACTUAL READING THE BOOK CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE BEEN GETTING FLAMERS ON THIS LITTLE IDEA AND I HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY, I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME- GUESS WHAT?**

**READERS- WHAT?**

**ME- I WROTE THE GREATEST BOOK SERIES IN THE WORLD**

**READERS- ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT STORY THAT YOU HAVE ON FICTION PRESS THAT YOU ARE THINKING ON MAKING A SERIES EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY FINISHED?**

**ME- NO, THAT STORY SUCKS, FOR NOW, BUT KEEP GUESSING**

**READERS- WE DON'T WANT TO, JUST TELL US**

**ME- I WROTE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

***DOOR OPENS AND RICK RIORDAN COMES IN***

**RICK- WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT WHO CREATED IT**

**ME- *SIGHS* I DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO RICK RIORDAN DOES, I WISH I DID THOUGH *EYES WIDENED AND LOOKS AT RICK WITH A HOPEFULL LOOK IN HER EYES* CAN YOU GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO YOUR BOOKS AND EVERY CHARACTER YOU WROTE ON PJO AND HOO *GIVES HIM PUPPY EYES***

**RICK- SURE, WHY NOT?**

**ME- REALLY?**

**RICK- NO**

**ME- I STILL DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO**

**RICK- THANK YOU *WALKS AWAY***

**ME- JUST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING THE SEAT ARRANGEMENTS ARE AS FOLLOWED- MALCOLM, LUKE, OCEAN, ANNABETH****, PERCY, **FAWN, ETHAN, CLARISSE, PIPER, JASON, CONNER, TRAVIS, KATIE, LEO, EMILY NICO, THALIA, HAZEL, FRANK. IF I LEFT OUT ANY PLEASE TELL ME.

**READERS- WE WILL, CAN ****YOU CONTINUE NOW**

**ME- YES AND SO HERE WE GO**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NO ONES POV**

**BY THE WAY I WILL NOT MOVE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET A WARNING FROM THE ADMINS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

* * *

A light shone on top of Emily's head "I guess I'm leaving, peace out yo, and Nico you are awesome" and she was gone **(Emily if you didn't read the A/N at the top go read it)**

"Well then, that was interesting" Malcolm said "can I-"

A light shone on Percy, Frank and Hazel "I guess I'll be coming back after this chapter then" Percy said then hugged Annabeth and kissed her when they separated they were gone in an instant.

Annabeth sighed sadly "at least it's only one chapter" a light shone on top of Annabeth's head and a note fell down

"What does it say?" Zeus asked

"It says _'dear demigods this is the awesome god Apollo and my buddy Hermes, we've got good news my friends, Percy will only be gone for half or less of the chapter, so yeah awesome, also I will send a few more people later on. After the next chapter you will go to sleep right? well after you wake up you will change, places, er, scenery. So yeah enjoy the books,- the Awesomest gods ever Apollo and Hermes'_" Annabeth read

"Well that's dramatic"

"Can't blame me, Zeus is my father after all, I inherited the dramatics from him" Apollo said

Zeus glared at him "I'm not dramatic"

"Sureeee, whatever you say Zeus" Poseidon said

"Can I read now?" Malcolm asked everyone nodded their heads and he began reading

**11-WE VISIT THE GARDENGNOME EMPORIUM**

Annabeth shivered 'mom is not going to like this one' she though

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there,**

"Ah, look, he likes us already" Apollo awed

**because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**

Apollo frowned "never mind"

**For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning,**

"He says it like it happens on a daily basis to everyone" Malcolm noticed

**and it's raining on top of everything else,**

"You just had to make their situation worse by making it rain, didn't you?" Hera scolded Zeus

"Sorry" he grumbled, but he didn't really sound sorry

**most people might think that's just really bad luck;**

"How much I love the mist" Hermes sighed

**when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**

"Not always" Demeter said "just 90% of the time"

**So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I,**

"So he uses proper grammar in his mind, but not out loud" Annabeth shook her head disapprovingly

**walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.**

Everyone wrinkled their noses

**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once. "**

"Not fun" Annabeth nodded her head

**I was pretty much in shock myself.**

"What's to expect when someone is trying to kill you at all cost?" Fawn asked

**The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better. "**

Poseidon smiled at Annabeth gratefully

**"All our money was back there, " I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything. "**

"That's bad" Leo noted "how are you going to get food and transportation and stuff?"

**"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-"**

"So now your mad at him because he_ saved_ you" Luke asked

"I know it was dumb , I just had to be against him back then" Annabeh whined

**"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"**

"No" Annabeth said "just not get yourself killed" she turned to look besides her but realized that Percy wasn't besides her and she sighed sadly

**"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine. "**

"Percy once told me that he made it his job to protect you" Malcolm informed Annabeth, she smiled like she was used to that type of news

**"Sliced like sandwich bread, " Grover put in, "but fine. "**

"Yeah, because being sliced like sandwich bread is perfectly normal" Travis said sarcastically

**"Shut up, goat boy, " said Annabeth.**

"Ah, yes the nickname goat boy which we use to annoy Grover with" Conner said with an evil grin

**Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... A perfectly good bag of tin cans. "**

"I think he should worry about something more important, like food and shelter" Hestia said

**We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.**

"How does he get all these comparisons from?" Malcolm said in frustration

"No one knows" Thalia said "his thoughts are complicated you know that"

**After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I... " Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave. "**

Everyone nodded their head in agreement

**"We're a team, right?"**

Annabeth nodded "always"

**She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... Aside from the fact that it would really suck for you,**

Cue snickers and a blushing Annabeth

**it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world. "**

"So you care more about the quest than dad's life?" Ocean asked

"No of course not," than she though about it "well maybe back then, but after that quest, he has been one of the person who I try to keep alive"

**The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.**

Annabeth ran her fingers through her curly hair

**"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her.**

"Nope, that quest was the first one" she said

**"No ... Only short field trips. My dad-"**

**"The history professor. "**

Annabeth smiled

**"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home.**

Athena frowned

**I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home. " She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her.**

"Percy would never, you know he is a good listener, there's a reason why evreryone wants to be his best buddy, but they can't since that's me" Thalia said

"Not true, I'm his best friend" Nico argued

"No you aren't that's me" Conner cried

"No, I'm his best friend" Travis said

"Nu uh, I'm Percy's best friend" Katie said

"I am" Chris cried

"No you all got it wrong Annabeth is his best friend" Malcolm said

"Annabeth is different!" everyone yelled

Annabeth blushed and shrank into her seat as everyone argued over who was Percy's best friend

"Shut up!" Fawn screamed

"But we wan't to know who Percy's best friend is" they all whined

"Uncle Nico is dad's best friend" she growled "now shut up and read"

"Do you have proof"

Fawn rolled her eyes and took her phone out, she then turned the phone so everyone who was arguing over Percy's friendship could see.

Everyone saw a video that Fawn made

Fawn: Ocean, are you recording?

Ocean: Yeah, uhm, what's the reason you are making this video anyway?

Fawn: You know how when dad's friends come and they start arguing about who's dad's best friend

Ocean: Yeah

Fawn : I am making this to record dad saying who his best friend is and if they start arguing over again, I can show it to them

Ocean: Smart

Fawn: Yeah, uh, you know what? I got a better idea, you ask dad, you have a better chance at convincing him to tell you, give me my phone

Ocean: you sure?

Fawn: Very

They switched places

Ocean: so where is dad?

Fawn: One kitchen cooking or making out with mom, two his room making out with mom or watching TV, three the backyard making out with mom, four one of the pools swimming or making out with mom or five the living room making out with mom

Ocean: where do we check first

Fawn: the kitchen

The camera moved up and down as the phone holder moved through a hallway and down some stairs. They turned and Ocean put her back against the wall

Ocean: *whisper* I feel like a spy

Fawn: *laughs lowly then says in a whisper* check if he's there, but just poke your head out a little so he wont notice you

Ocean: *peeks through the side of the wall and then goes back to the position she was in before and gags*

Fawn: what did you see?

Ocean: I wonder how long mom and dad could last with out making out

Fawn: they were making out again?

Ocean: *nods*

Fawn: that's the twentieth time today, just go in and interrupt them

Ocean: *takes a deep breath* okay, wish me luck *and she steps out*

Fawn: *peeks camera through side of the wall revealing a couple making out*

Ocean: Dad

*couple jumps apart and a bright blush on their cheeks*

Percy: yeah?

Ocean: can I ask you something?

Percy: you just did

Ocean: something besides that

Percy: sure

Ocean: who's your best friend?

Percy: Nico

Ocean: well that was easy, thanks dad.

the video stops

Everyone turned to look at Nico who was smiling victoriously

"Now continue reading!" Fawn hissed

"Calm down" Ethan rubbed her back trying to calm her down

"You don't deal with this most of the times, now do you?"

"Okay, you got me on that one, just calm down"

Fawn huffed but signaled Malcolm to continue

**"At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not. "**

Most campers agreed

**If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice.**

"It was" she confirmed

**"You're pretty good with that knife, " I said.**

"Yes you are" Ocean nodded her head like her life depended on it "and I tell, it does not feel good to be pinned downed to the floor with the that knife pointed at your neck or face" she shivered

Annabeth gave her an odd look and Ocean quickly added "it's training"

"Oh"

**"You think so?"**

"Everyone does" Malcolm said "you are dangorous with that thing, you know what forget the knife, you are dangerous with all your surroundings"

**"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me. "**

"Can you ride a fury, Luke?" Fawn questioned

"Okay, I get it, some choices I made were stupid "

"Some?" Fawn asked with a raised eyebrow

"okay, a lot"

"Thank you" Fawn said in triumph

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked

Just as Fawn was about to speak a note fell on her head, she took it of and read it out loud _"Dear Fawn, Luke and Ocean don't tell them anything that you do in the future anymore (you can talk about it as long as you don't explain what happened) there is an outside chance that your life's will be also read - from the two most lovable gods ever - Apollo and Hermes"_

"Sorry mom, can't say anything now"

**I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled.**

"I did"

**"You know, " she said, "maybe I should tell you ...**

Aphrodite squealed "are you going to declare you'r love for him?" she asked

Annabeth nodded her head in a no gesture

**Something funny back on the bus ... "**

**Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**

Athena raised an eyebrow "excuse me?"

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried.**

Everyone laughed but Athena let out a sigh or relieve

**"If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"**

**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.**

Everyone laughed

**Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head.**

Everyone laughed

"Was that the song, or Percy just being Percy?" asked Thalia through laughter

**Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision.**

"No one has those" Hermes said

"I do" Apollo smiled, filling the room with light

"Vision, not smile"

"Oh, never mind"

**After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so,**

Some people let out a small laugh.

The throne room was filled with three lights and Percy, Hazel and Frank appeared. Frank and Hazel were besides Percy's sides each as if to cover his arms

Annabeth got up and walked to give Percy a hug but he said "sorry Annabeth, as much as I would love to hug and kiss you right now, I can't, and I can't explain either, now guys" he looked at Frank and Hazel "RUN TO MY ROOM!" and they ran of.

A few minutes later, Percy, Hazel and Frank came back. Percy was wearing his Goode High School Swim team sweatshirt "now I can hug you" and so he did, she judo flip him and practically sat on him. Annabeth got Percy's arm and rolled the sleeve up to reveal another sleeve, just as she was going to roll that sleeve up, Percy managed to get Annabeth off him and stood up.

"Well at least I don't have to wear this sweatshirt" Percy took off his sweatshirt and showed a long sleeve muscle shirt, the type that football players use during the winter. **(I don't watch football, but don't the players wear long sleeves during winter?)**

"You are a show off" Annabeth said

"No I'm not" he whined "wait why am I a show off?"

"Because Percy, you are wearing a muscle shirt"

"Oh, this is the only long sleeve shirt I could find" then he grinned "why do you like what you see?" he asked as he flexed his muscles

Annabeth blushed "I'm not saying that I do, but I'm not saying that I don't either, why would you even want a long sleeve shirt, it's not even cold"

"That's for me to know and for you to most likely find out after this chapter" he said "so what did I miss?"

Annabeth explained everything to him

"Okay, cool, so continue please" he said as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth

**I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food.**

"Disgusting" Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite and Demeter said as they wrinkled their nose

At the same time the guy's mouth's watered and said "fried, greasy food, I'm hungry"

All the girls rolled their eyes

**I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue.**

"That's the way it should be" Demeter said "you also need cereal"

Everyone groaned

**This boy needed a double cheeseburger.**

"Forget double" Hermes said "how about a quadruple"

Every guy's mouth watered

"I'm hungry" Apollo groaned

"We just ate half an hour ago" Artemis said

"Your point is?"

"Forget it, but you do know that you can make food appear, right?"

"Oh right, thanks sis" he snapped his finger and a triple McDonald cheese burger appeared on every boy's lap

"What happened to the fourth patty?" Hermes asked

"I didn't put it on since it tilts when it's four and I was not going to risk loosing my burger"

Artemis rolled her eyes "don't call me sis" she said. Artemis looked at Thalia, she had a face_ that said hey where's mine_?, but it was obvious she was trying to hide it. Artemis smiled and snapped her fingers. A triple cheeseburger appeared on her lap.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO, I have one to" she looked at Percy "eating contest?"

"Nope, I'm sharing mine with Annabeth" and it was true, some how they managed to split it in half

"Read" Zeus ordered, but since he was wiping cheese from his bear it took a little while for anyone to take him seriously

**We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed- down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.**

"Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?" Jason asked

Percy and Annabeth shrugged, the weren't really paying attention they were to busy eating

**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.**

The demigods shivered, well except Frank who didn't have dislexia

**To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"It sounds like weird Greek" Clarisse said

**"What the heck does that say?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, " Annabeth said.**

"Gasp, Annabeth doesn't know something, the end of the world is coming" Travis yelled dramatically

**She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.**

"Same here" everyone who knew Annabeth said (besides her future kids)

**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. "**

Hades eyes jumped out of his skull "what are they doing there?" he though

**Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.**

"Oh, the irony" Percy said

"What?" Poseidon asked

"You'll see"

"I am starting to hate those two words"

**I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.**

"Of course you would" Thalia laugh

**"Hey ... " Grover warned.**

"I'm thinking we should have listened to him" Annabeth said as Percy put the now empty plate under his chair

"I know" Annabeth kissed him then layed her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her

**"The lights are on inside, " Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open. "**

"Most likely"

**"Snack bar, " I said wistfully.**

Cue laughters

**"Snack bar, " she agreed.**

Everyone looked at her weirdly

"What?" she whined "I was hungry"

**"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird. "**

"Yes and boy was he right" Percy said

**We ignored him.**

"Of course" Poseidon grumbled

**The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.**

_"Statues"_ Athena wondered _"sound familiar"_

**"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"**

"And why didn't we listen to him?" Percy thought

**We stopped at the warehouse door.**

**"Don't knock, " Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters. "**

"Why would he smell monsters in a gnome st-" Athena realized "Oh, why her"

"Oh why who?" Poseidon asked

"Your little ex"

"Ex?" he asked

"Just read, you'll see" Percy said

**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies, " Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"**

"That was the most unlike Annabeth thing to say" Percy said

"Shut up" Annabeth hit Percy on his chest playfully and Percy hit his lips against hers

**"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian. "**

"But everything he has eaten isn't vegetarian at all" Hazel said

"The enchiladas are tortillas and tortillas are wheat and wheat is vegetarian food" Frank said

"Nice point" Hazel said

**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans, " I reminded him.**

"What do you have to say about the cans?" Hazel asked him

"Recycle metal?" he tried

"Only satyrs eat it" Hazel said

"In that case, no comment"

**"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... Looking at me. "**

"My ex? Statues looking at me?, hmmm" Poseidon looked in deep tough, then realization hit him, he groaned

**Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.**

Athena and Poseidon scuffed

**Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"**

"Olympus" some of the murmured

**"They're ... Um ... " Annabeth started to say.**

**"We're orphans, " I said.**

"Saved by seaweed brain" Annabeth smiled and kissed him

**"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"**

**"We got separated from our caravan, " I said. "Our circus caravan.**

"Really Percy? a circus? really?" Frank questioned

**The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"**

"Straight to the point as always" Thalia nodded her head

"If he didn't always like to go straight to the point, then he would be my seaweed brain" Annabeth said and kissed him again

**"Oh, my dears, " the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area. "**

**We thanked her and went inside.**

**Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"**

**"Always have a strategy, right?"**

"Touche" Annabeth said **(did I used it in a right timing?) **Percy kissed her

**"Your head is full of kelp. "**

"Indeed it is" Nico said "if it wasnt then he wouldn't be Perce"

"I totally agree" Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and laid her head on his chest

**The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces.**

All the gods realized what monsters it was

Hermes whistled "ruff luck"

**I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food.**

"Why is that not a surprise?" Annabeth asked

Percy shrugged "I love food, but not as much as I love you" Percy kissed her and smiled against her lips when they seperated Percy said "I love you"

"Love you too"

**Go ahead, call me an idiot for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry,**

"Idiot" everyone yelled

"I'm Annabeth's idiot" Percy said

"Yes you are" Annabeth kissed him then continued to pay attention

**but I do impulsive stuff sometimes. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair-it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.**

"Not good" Hazel murmured

**All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser.**

Apollo's and Hermes' mouth watered "I'm hungry" they said

Artemis sighed "you just ate a triple cheeseburgers"

"But we have big stomachs it's not enough" Apollo reason

Artemis rolled her eyes and murmured "boys"

**Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.**

**"Please, sit down, " Aunty Em said.**

**"Awesome, " I said.**

**"Um, " Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am. "**

**Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans. "**

**"Thank you, ma'am, " Annabeth said.**

**Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong,**

Percy hugged Annabeth protectively "she never does anything wrong" he said

**but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.**

"No it wasn't" he said

**"Quite all right, Annabeth, " she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child. " Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced ourselves.**

"MONSTER!" everyone who hadn't found out who it was screamed

**Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.**

The guy's mouth started watering, the girls just rolled their eyes

**I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.**

"I was so hungry, I could have eaten the Minotaur" Percy said

**Annabeth slurped her shake.**

**Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.**

Cue laughter

**"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.**

"Hissing?" everyone, who didn't know who she was, asked

**I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.**

**"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover. "**

**"I take vitamins. For my ears. "**

"So now he lies perfectly" Travis shook his head

**"That's admirable, " she said. "But please, relax. "**

**Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her head-dress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat.**

"STALKER!" the Stoll brothers screamed

**It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.**

"Never do that again" Annabeth told Percy

"I know" he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips

**"So, you sell gnomes, " I said, trying to sound interested.**

"EPIC FAIL!" Conner screamed

**"Oh, yes, " Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know. "**

**"A lot of business on this road?"**

Cue face palms

"It's an abandoned road" everyone piratically screamed

**"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... Most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get. "**

"I bet she does" Percy murmured

**My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.**

Fawn and Ocean gasped in realization

"how did you survived her" Fawn asked

"Especially you mom, doesn't she hate all Athena kids?" Ocean asked

"You'll see and yes she does" Annabeth answered

**"Ah, " Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face. "**

**"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.**

**"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company. " The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.**

"Percy feels sorry for anyone who has a sad past or something like that, even if it's a monsters" Katie said

"It's my loyalty" he reasoned

**Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"**

**"It's a terrible story, " Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... A boyfriend, you know,**

Athena glared at Poseidon

**and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price. "**

**I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?**

"Nice my..." Athena grumbled

**"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting. "**

**She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.**

**"Such beautiful gray eyes, " Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those. "**

Everyone else kept trying to guess what monster was she, except those who already knew

**She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek,**

"Don't touch her" Athena growled

**but Annabeth stood up abruptly.**

**"We really should go. "**

**"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"**

**I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.**

"Trance, you are in a trance" everyone realized

**"Please, dears, " Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"**

**"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.**

**"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children. "**

**Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"**

**"Sure we can, " I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy,**

"I tough you like me for how I was" Annabeth turned away from Percy

"I do, but sometimes you are pretty bossy you know" Percy said

"I know" she sighed and kissed Percy

**so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"**

"Getting turned into a statue" Percy murmured, but no one heard

**"Yes, Annabeth, " the woman purred. "No harm. "**

"Liar" Percy said

**I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.**

**Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now, " she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side. "**

"Percy is not gentlemen" Thalia laughed

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek "he can be when he wants to" she defended him

**"Not much light for a photo, " I remarked.**

**"Oh, enough, " Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"**

**"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.**

**Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"**

**Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand. "**

**"Grover, " Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear. "**

**She still had no camera in her hands.**

**"Percy-" Annabeth said.**

**Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.**

**"I will just be a moment, " Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil... "**

**"Percy, something's wrong, " Annabeth insisted.**

"Listen to her" everyone yelled had Percy

**"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"**

**"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.**

**"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench.**

**I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet.**

**I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move.**

**Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails.**

**I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"**

Poseidon let out a sigh "thank you Annabeth" Poseidon said

"No problem"

**More rasping-the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... From about where Aunty Em's head would be.**

Everyone gasped in realization "how did you get out?" everyone asked

Read you'll see" Percy told them"

**"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!"**

"Maia"

**to kick-start his flying sneakers.**

**I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in.**

**"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face, " she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up. "**

"I rather stay with my wise girl" Percy said as he pressed his lips against hers

**I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens- a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.**

"Because they are" Luke said

**Aunty Em.**

**Aunty "M. "**

**How could I have been so stupid?**

"It's natural for you" Malcolm said

"Thanks dude, I'm feeling the love"

**Think, I told myself.**

"Don't hurt yourself to bad" Clarisse said

Percy rolled his eyes

**How did Medusa die in the myth?**

"My son cut her head off" Zeus said

**But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.**

"but she wouldn't" Annabeth said

**"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy, " Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this. "**

"She did it to herself," Athena huffed "no one told her to go make out with fish brain in my temple"

**"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"**

**"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust.**

"You do that to her and I'll burn you alive" Percy hugged Annabeth over protectively and kissed her forehead

**But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer. "**

**"No, " I muttered. I tried to make my legs move.**

**"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear.**

"He is not a pawn" Poseidon said

**You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain. "**

**"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"**

"Where? Travis asked

Katie face palmed

**I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.**

"That's my buddy"

**"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"**

**That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me. I dove to one side.**

**Thwack!**

**At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage.**

Cue cheers

**"You miserable satyr, " she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"**

"No you wont" Percy said

**"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.**

"Yeah, you tell her, Grover" everyone cheered

**I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.**

"That's nothing like you" Thalia and Nico gasped, in fact all of his friends gasped

"I was NEW! and I was scared"

**Ker-whack!**

A light shone and Aphrodite appeared in her throne, her skin was newly tanned

**"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose

**Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"**

**I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

"It's funny to see your reaction" Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek when she saw his annoyed face, that made Percy smile and hug Annabeth

**Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off. "**

**"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here. "**

"That's nothing like you Percy, you are acting like a coward" Conner stated

"I WAS NEW AND I WAS SCARED!" he yelled. "ANYONE ELSE WHO SAYS SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN WILL GET THEIR HEADS CHOPPED OFF!, except Annabeth"

**"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but... " Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance. "**

"It must have taken a lot to swallow your pride and say" Malcolm stated

Annabeth nodded "I hate to admit that I can't do things, it get's on my nerves"

**"What? I can't-"**

**"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?"**

**She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.**

**Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better. " She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"**

"ENGLISH WOMAN" every guy, minus Zeus and Malcolm, screamed

**"Would you speak English?"**

"Our point exactly" they said

Athena put her hand on her forehead and muttered "that is English"

"Boys" Artemis growled

**"I am!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly. "**

"Now was that too hard?" the Stoll's asked

"very" Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms, Percy laughed and kissed her forehead

**"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"**

**"Roooaaarrr!"**

"NOT"

**"Maybe not, " Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.**

**"Hurry, " Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash. "**

"You have so much faith in him" Piper said sarcastically

**I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand.**

**I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair.**

Again, Aphrodite wrinkled her nose

**I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her.**

"DUN DUN DUNNN"

"Travis and Conner Stoll, sit down" Katie growled

"Yes ma'am"

**Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"**

Everyone winced

**Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"**

"Hey, gurl, Hey" Aphrodite said and everyone stared at her like she was crazy "what? I heard someone say that and I though it was a good moment to say it to"

**I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself.**

"Good thing she didn't" Annabeth let out a sigh or relieve

**But she let me approach-twenty feet, ten feet.**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, chop the head of" Travis screamed. Travis turned to look at Katie and blushed

"Shut up Travis" she rolled her eyes

"Uh, Katie?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you real quick please, like alone?"

Katie looked at him weirdly but said "uhm, sure, I guess" they both stood up and walked outside to the hallway

**I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse.**

Athena snorted "you wish"

**"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy, " she crooned. "I know you wouldn't. "**

"It dpends if that old women if a monster and is trying to kill me" he said

**I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak.**

Percy shivered

**From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"**

"I tried not to" he said

**Medusa cackled. "Too late. "**

**She lunged at me with her talons.**

Poseidon held a breath

**I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern-the sound of a monster disintegrating.**

Everyone jumped out of their seats with fists in the air "WOOOOHOOOOO!" they all screamed

**Something fell to the ground next to my foot. It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock,**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose "I am going back to the beach, bye" and she flashed out

**little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces. "Oh, yuck, " Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck. "**

"Is that all he has?" Thalia asked as she laughed with everyone

**Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move. "**

**Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.**

"Gross" everyone hissed

**"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling.**

"Awe, you did care" Thalia cooed

"Of course, he is my seawwed brain" Annabeth kissed him passionately as she put her hands in her behind his neck, slowly making them go up to his hair, while Percy put his hands on her waist slowly pulling hr closer to him

Athena scowled and Luke said "come on guy's No rated M content their is a ten year old here, keep the PDA now

**"Yeah, " I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. "Why didn't ... Why didn't the head evaporate?"**

"Spoil of war" Clarisse said at the same time as Frank, Clariss scowled and looked away

**"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war, " she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you. "**

"I have to admit, that head was pretty useful, I don't know why I didn't keep it" Percy sighed

**Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.**

Everyone busted out laughing at that image

**"The Red Baron, " I said. "Good job, man. "**

**He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun. "**

"I fill **(or feel)** you there my friend, but instead my case was a war elephant" Frank said

Hazel laughed "I remember that day, you were in the infirmary for a day"

"Not funny" Frank murmured

Hazel kissed him and just when he was going to put his hands on her waist, Nico got up took his chair and forfully seperated the two by moving their chairs t the side and sitting between them, he crossed his arms and glares at Frank "stay away from my sister"

Hazel giggled and Frank frowned

**He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the ware-house.**

**We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.**

**Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**

"Excuse me?" Athena grumbled angrily

"Sorry, I take it back, I take it back"

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek

**Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually.**

"Let's just say both of them" Jason suggested

"Fine by me" both Percy and Annabeth agreed

**Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons.**

"Met them, killed them" Percy Frank and Hazel murmured

"What?" everyone asked

"Nothing" they said

**That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him. "**

"She can be a sweet as she wants, I don't care" Poseidon said

**My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa. "**

"Burning of embarrassment or anger?" Leo asked

Percy shrugged

**Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"**

"Being turned into a statue" Jason said

**"Forget it, " I said. "You're impossible. "**

"And perfect"

kiss on the cheek

**"You're insufferable. "**

"And my seaweed brain"

kiss on the lips

**"You're-"**

"IN LOVE" a squealing voice squealed but the owner was not seen

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"**

"Keep it and turned someone into a statue, then sell him o an art museum" Percy answered

"What?" everyone asked

"You'll see"

Everyone groaned

**I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!**

**I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L. A. Alive, much less before the summer solstice.**

"And you want your bolt back, then help them" Hera scolded Zeus

"Their quest not mine"

**What had Medusa said?**

**Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.**

"You are not a pawn" Poseidon said

**I got up. "I'll be back. "**

**"Percy, " Annabeth called after me. "What are you-"**

**I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden.**

"You knew" Athena and Poseidon asked

"Yes" he said

"Why didn't you say" they complained

"No spoiling" he said

**According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.**

"Smart thinking" Ocean said

**In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas,**

"Did you take them" Conner asked

"Of course"

**and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.**

"What are you doing?" Athena asked

**I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor, 194 | Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes, PERCY JACKSON**

"WHAT" Zeus thundered (pun intended)

"Do you want to get burned?" Poseidon asked his son

"You are impertinent" Athena said

"I like this kid's character" Ares said

"Dad, are you crazy, have you gone out of your mind?" Fawn question

"Nice" Conner said

"SHUT UP" Percy screamed, then noise died down "Zeus-if you think you heard wrong re-read, dad-no I do not, Athena-yes I am, Ares-you'll hate my character in a few chapters, Fawn-yes and I couldn't think of anything else, I was pissed and scared and I was NEW!, Conner- don't even think about it, besides I threw the head away mow continue reading"

**"They're not going to like that, " Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent. "**

"I am" Percy said

**I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!**

"POP!" Conner and Luke screamed making everyone jump up

**"I am impertinent, " I said.**

"My impertinent seaweed brain" Annabeth kissed his cheeck

**I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize.**

**She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods.**

"Yes you do, even minor gods hate you" Annabeth said

"It's a gift" he laughed

**"Come on, " she muttered. "We need a new plan. "**

"That's the end" Malcolm closed the book "should we check on Travis and Katie?"

Percy grinned "hold on I'll be back."

To be continued

* * *

**THANK GOD(S), I AM FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS FRIGIN LONG CHAPTER. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN BUSY UPDATING SOME OF MY OTHERS STORIES AND THE STORY I HAVE IN FICTION PRESS WHICH I CALLED _'FIGHTING FOR LOVE'_ I STILL NEED A BETTER TITTLE**

**BY THE WAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU**

**1) I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE , I FEEL LIKE I AM WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR NOTHING AND MY INSPIRATION IS RUNNING SHORT, SOMETIMES I EVEN THINK OF _1: DELETING THIS STORY, 2: PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR 3: JUST LEAVE IT ALONE AND NOT EVEN GIVE IT A SECOND LOOK . SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE WHOLE STORY TO BE REVIEW JUST A FEW CHAPTERS. MEANING THAT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE REVIEWS SAYS 145_**

**2)IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST REVIEW IT OR PM ME (IT CAN BE ANY RANDOM QUESTION, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE STORY OR PJO RELATED)**

**3) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**4)I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE**

**5) PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**

**AND**

**6) IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF Percy Annabeth and their kids, I WILL UPDATE SOONER IF THE REVIEWS SAYS TEN, YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE ME FOUR MORE REVIEWS.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	19. Even more people, it's cazy

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, FAWN, LUKE (NOT THE ORIGINAL), OCEAN, AND ETHAN **

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME- GUESS WHAT?**

**READERS- WHAT?**

**ME- I WROTE THE GREATEST BOOK SERIES IN THE WORLD**

**READERS- ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT STORY THAT YOU HAVE ON FICTION PRESS THAT YOU ARE THINKING ON MAKING A SERIES EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY FINISHED?**

**ME- NO, THAT STORY SUCKS, FOR NOW, BUT KEEP GUESSING **

**READERS- WE DON'T WANT TO, JUST TELL US**

**ME- I WROTE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES **

***DOOR OPENS AND RICK RIORDAN COMES IN***

**RICK- WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT WHO CREATED IT**

**ME- *SIGHS* I DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO RICK RIORDAN DOES, I WISH I DID THOUGH *EYES WIDENED AND LOOKS AT RICK WITH A HOPEFULL LOOK IN HER EYES* CAN YOU GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO YOUR BOOKS AND EVERY CHARACTER YOU WROTE ON PJO AND HOO *GIVES HIM PUPPY EYES***

**RICK- SURE, WHY NOT?**

**ME- REALLY?**

**RICK- NO**

**ME- I STILL DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO**

**RICK- THANK YOU *WALKS AWAY***

**ME- SO I GOT TO LAZY TO PUT THE SITTING ARRANGEMENT SO OH WELL, SORRY BOUT THAT.**

**READERS- CAN ****YOU CONTINUE NOW**

**ME- YES AND SO HERE WE GO**

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES. **

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KATIE'S POV**

**BY THE WAY I WILL NOT MOVE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET A WARNING FROM THE ADMINS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

* * *

**WITH TRAVIS AND KATIE **

I noticed that Travis was blushing when I told him to shut up. I was about to ask him why when he said-

"Uh, Katie?"

"What?" I asked

"Can I talk to you real quick, like alone?"

I sent him an odd look but said "uhh, sure, I guess." We both stood up and walked out of the throne room and into a hallway a little far from it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

Travis bit his lip and wouldn't meet my gaze "I, uh, I, how can I put this? uhm, so you remember all those pranks I did to your cabin right?"

I scuffed "but of course, how can I forget them, especially the chocolate bunny one"

He blushed "yeah, sorry about that, anyway why do you think I did them?"

"Because you couldn't find anyone else to annoy or you just simply were trying to act like an annoying pest" I said, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was getting on my nerves with so many damn pranks.

Travis looked down "is that all you got from the pranks?" he asked

"Truthfully, yes"

He sighed "you should have told me that was the only thing you got from them" he said "I would've stopped"

"I didn't want to sound so rude" I said "like I did now, if the real reason wasn't to annoy me, then what was?"

He murmured something I didn't understand "can you say it a little louder and understandable, please"

Travis sighed "IonlyprankedyourcabintogetyourattentionbecauseIha veahugecrushonyouandprankingismywayofflirting"

"Thanks for being louder but you forgot understandable."

Travis took a deep breath, and said "I only pranked your cabin to get your attention because I have a huge crush on you and pranking you is my way of flirting"

I was pretty sure that I had a look of shock on my face "your way of flirting?" I asked

Travis nodded his head

"You like me?" I asked

Travis nodded his head "look, I'm sorry I-" I stopped him, I lunged myself to him and kissed him, on the lips. For a little Travis was tense and didn't kiss me, but then he relaxed and put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. I put my arms around his neck and just kissed him. We separated a little to soon for my taste.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend now?" Travis asked

I rolled my eyes "no I just kissed you because you were getting on my nerves and wouldn't shut up any other way."

Travis didn't seem to be getting my sarcasm, he had a look of disappointment on his face and looked down "oh"

I, once again, rolled my eyes and kissed him again then I said "of course I'll be your girlfriend dummy, I was being sarcastic" I told him

His eyes brighten and he gave me a huge grin, He put his hand on my waist again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against mine and gave me a passionate kiss. For a while we were in kisslandia. (now I see why Annabeth likes to kiss Percy, kissing your boyfriend is just...wow.)

"Wahoo, Travis, you finally grew a pair and told her" Travis and I separated and looked at Percy

I blushed and I think Travis did too, right next to Percy Conner showed up and started singing "Katie and Travis sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and then a crowd formed "sing it with me everyone"

**(CHORUS)**

"Katie and Travis sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" (X6)

**(END OF CHORUS) **

I blushed madly and hid my face in Travis' chest and he hid his face in my hair.

I heard Fawn comment or more like whisper "and Dean will be born after this in a few 6 years"

"Okay people, now that this moment is over let's get to reading" Clarrise said, and so we did. Travis and I left last after he kissed me again. And in we walked to the throne room holding hands.

**NO ONE'S POV **

Everyone went back inside and sat down. Just as Percy grabbed the book a light shone in the middle of the throne room. Paul and Sally appeared. Paul had Sally wrapped in a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back, Sally had her face hidden in Paul's chest.

"Mom" Percy gasped

Sally and Paul broke apart and stared at Percy, "Percy!" she practically screamed and fast walked to Percy.

Percy walked to her and engulfed her in bone crushing hug "oh, my baby, where have you been, I've been so worried. I go your message but I was still so worried." Sally cried on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine, safe and sane" he said. Sally broke apart from the hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Paul, come here" Percy invited. He engulfed both Paul and Sally into another bone crushing hug. When they broke apart, Percy wiped away his mother's tears.

"So what's going on?" she asked

"Well apparently future Apollo and Hermes got bored so they are sending people to read about my life after I found out I was a demigod"

"So where are we?" Paul asked

"Olympus"

Paul's mouth dropped "but, didn't you say mortals couldn't be here?" he asked

"That just shows how bored Apollo and Hermes are"

"As long as your safe, I don't care where we are" Sally said as she caressed his cheek.

"So are you going to explain where you have been?" she asked

"He can't" Annabeth said

Sally frowned "why?"

"Because we are also going to read about that" she said

Sally nodded in understanding and Paul said "so care to introduce us to your friends."

Percy nodded and was about to speak when another light shone and 6 teens stood there. There were 3 girls and 3 boys.

Percy turned to them and smiled "hey guy's" all six heads turned to Percy and their eyes widened.

"Percy" a girl with light blue eyes and black hair screamed. She ran to Percy and jumped, Percy cached her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Woah, Destiny, calm down"

"Where have you been mister? we were so worried about you when we overheard Mr. Blowfis talking to your mom, they said you got kidnapped or something"

"You were eavesdropping?" Paul asked as Destiny got off of Percy

"Hold on Mr. Blowfis, we'll explain about that later" said a girl with light brown eyes and dark brown hair "right now we have a pickle to pick, with Mr. Jackson over here"

"Oh come on Lola, I think I can fix it, I mean how bad could it be?"

"First of all, let me say this, I missed you and I was worried about you, and second WE ARE LOOSING 67 PEOPLE PER WEEK!" the girl named Lola said

"Ok, maybe it is bad" Percy said "but-"

"But nothing, we've been getting so many bad comments, look at this" a girl with honey eyes and curly black hair took out something from a strap bag she had on her shoulder, and gave him some papers.

"Calm down, Larissa" Percy scrunched his eyebrows, trying to read the paper and a look of panic formed on his face "Leo, Leo come over here"

Leo walked over to Percy "what can I do for you my friend" he asked

"Burn these, burn these to the ground" he exclaimed

Leo looked at the paper in Percy's hand and his eyes widened and he started to burn them

"Thank you man, your my hero" Percy cried as he hugged his neck

"There's no need to thank me Perce, if she sees this we all die you hear me we all die"

"Percy care to explain why you burned them" a guy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes said

"Because, AJ, if my girlfriend saw them, we would all die"

All six people sighed and a guy with long/short black hair with part of it dyed red and red eyes (everyone decided he was wearing contacts) put his shoulder around Percy and said "look man, we all know that's an excuse to not go out with Lacy"

"Jack, she's right in front of you" Percy warned

Another guy with black/brown hair and brown eyes said "look Percy, while you were missing, Flor wanted me to ask you if you would go out with her, she's not what you describe your 'girlfriend' like, but she's cute"

Percy groaned "Kevin- you know what forget it it's useless to argue with you"

Someone cleared their throat "excuse me, whose Lacy and whose Flor"

"Depends, who are you"

"Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend"

All six mouths dropped "she's real, she does exist!" all six people chorused

"But of course I do"

Lola, walked towards Annabeth and took a piece of her hair in her hands and examined it for a little before saying "she has the natural curly blond hair"

Larissa walked up to Annabeth and put a hand on her cheek and stared at her eyes "she has the gray eyes that seem to calculate the best way to win a battle"

Destiny walked up to Annabeth and grabbed her arm "she has the soft skin, soft as a cloud"

AJ walked up to Annabeth and tried to punch her, Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flip him "don't you ever try to attack me again if you want to stay alive"

AJ said "she even has the attitude"

Kevin walked up to her and asked her "can I kiss you"

Both Percy and Annabeth yelled "NO!"

Kevin said "well then, we wont know if her lips truly are soft and sweet"

Jack walked up around her for a little, sizing her up until finally he said "she even has that glow of aura that makes her look like a goddess"

By now Annabeth's cheeks were glowing red and she was looking at her shoe laces, Percy, well, his face was totally red, and he was hiding his face in his hands.

"Percy, I owe you an apology for trying to set you up with so many girls" Kevin patted his back

"And us to, for calling you a liar" the other five chorused

"I guess it's alright" Percy said

"Okay so where are we?" they asked

"Uh, if I tell you, you'll think I've gone insane"

"No we wont" Lola said

"You sure you can handle the news?" Percy asked

"Yes, they nodded"

"So you've heard about the Myths right?" he asked

"Greek, Roman or Egyptian?" they asked

"Greek and Roman" Percy said

"Yeah," they nodded their heads

"Well what if I told you they were real?" he asked

"We would ask you the size of your straight jacket and take you to an asylum" AJ said

"Well then I'm a size four, I think, and they do exist" Percy said

"Ok, come on buddy, let's go" Kevin put an arm around Percy and started to walk then stopped "where's the exit?"

"I wont tell you, now turn around and look at those people who are seated on the thrones" Percy ordered

"Woah, those are a heck of realistic statues" Jack said

"Excuse me, we are not made of rocks, well maybe my little brother over there" Hades pointed at Zeus "but not the rest of us"

Percy's friends jumped back in surprise "ahh, it's alive" Lola shrieked

"I am not an it" Hades said "I'm a god, thank you very much"

"Okay guy's I think it's time for us to go to an asylum with Percy"

"My son is not crazy" Poseidon said "if someone is crazy it's Hades"

"Ahh, that one can speak to" Larissa stepped back

"Okay guy's we are freaking them out, get up and shrink" Athena said

"Ahh, can they all speak?"

"Yes" they chorused "we are gods after all."

"I've gone insane, Mr. Blowfis, please tell me I'm hallucinating" Destiny pleaded

"No you are not" he said

"Okay, okay, let's say that gods do exist," Jack said "what about the God?"

"We don't dwell in the metaphysical" Percy said

"But, you just said-"

"I didn't mean capital G God, I meant lower case g god" Percy then whispered in their ears "the gods of Olympus are a smaller matter, but don't let them hear you say that or else Zeus will blast you"

"Okay, let's say that we believe you, how can you prove it?" Kevin said

"Because they are in front of you"

"We need more convincing explanations." Larissa said.

And so that's how the next hour and a half was spent.

"Is that prove enough?" Percy asked

They nodded their heads

"Good, now as for where we are, we are in 1. the past and 2. Olympus"

The eight new mouths dropped opened at the mention of being in the past (Sally and Paul) and at the mention of being in the past and Olympus (the other six.)

Once they got over their shocks another light appeared, a girl with long raven black hair and sea greens eyes appeared, she had a bow in hand and was wearing a hunters outfit.

When she realized where she was she said "what the-"

Ocean ran up to her "Aunt Susan" she said cheerfully and hugged her

"Hey Ocean, what's up?"

"Nothing much, we are just learning about dad's life"

"Okay," she turned to the gods "I don't want to sound disrespectful but I hope the reason I was summoned for is important"

"As Ocean said, we are learning about Percy's life"

Her mouth fell open and then she said "that's the only reason?" she tightened the grip on her bow "as much as I would love to learn about my brother's life, It pisses me off, that I had to miss my target. I just needed to shoot one more hell-hound and I would've won Thalia's spot as lady Artemis' lieutenant"

"Excuse me, that will forever be my spot until I die in battle" Thalia said

"We will just have to see about that"

"Wait did I hear you say 'my brother's life'?" Percy asked

"Yeah- woah" she stared at him "what happened to you, you look 16"

"I am 16"

"Uh what?"

"We were sent into the past, like way back" Fawn said

"Oh," Susan said "but I'm still mad"

"Okay, before I start introducing people, lets wait a little to see if anyone else will show up" Percy said.

Everyone waited for ten minutes and no one showed up, when Percy was going to start speaking another bright light shone and a teen of about 15 or 16 appeared.

The kid had light brown hair and soft brown eyes, he had a blue cookie in his mouth with several others stacked in his arms when he looked at Sally he walked to Percy and gave him the cookies "it was his idea" he said

"Wait, what?" Percy asked.

"He bribed me into getting the cookies, he said he would get me my favorite game if I got the cookies for him"

"I did not, I don't even know you" Percy exclaimed

"Ok Percy nice joke," the kid said

"I'm not joking" he said

The kid sighed "tell me he's joking" he turned to Fawn

She shook her head "he's not"

"Okay, now you are trying to get me for that one little accident, aren't you?" he asked

"No" Fawn nodded her head

He turned to Ocean "please Ocean, we all know you hate to lie, Percy and your sister are kidding, right?"

Ocean nodded her head "no"

He turned to Luke "didn't Percy told you to not make her a liar"

"She's not lying"

The kid sighed and went to Sally and Paul "Mom, tell me you aren't in this"

Sally raised her eyebrows "mom?"

The kid sighed and turned to Paul "Dad, you aren't in this too, are you?"

Paul's eyebrows raised as well "dad?"

"Can you people stop playing around" he half screamed

"Uh, Uncle Tommy, we aren't kidding" Luke said

"Then why are they acting like they don't know who I am"

"Because they don't" Fawn said

"Why?"

"Because they are from the past," Ocean said "that's dad as a 16-year-old" she pointed to Percy

He's mouth fell open "your kidding, right?"

"Nope"

He turned to Ethan "tell me they are kidding"

"Nope"

The kid stood in silence for a little while then he started screaming "awesome" and started doing cartwheels and flips and weird moves.

Tommy went to Percy and took the cookies back "I'll take what belongs to me now, thank you for keeping them safe"

"Okay, hold on," Sally interrupted "mom, again"

"What, oh yeah your from the past, well I'm gonna be born in two or three years" he said

Percy went over to his mom and Paul and whispered to them "have you two been busy while I was gone?" he asked, jokingly

They both blushed crimson red "no" they said.

Percy smiled, "well then now that everyone is finished coming, hopefully it's everyone, let's start introducing everyone" Percy Announced "starting with Romans please."

Every Roman introduced themselves, then came the Greeks.

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Ethan, Malcolm, Katie, Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, and then came the Jackson kids.

"I'm Fawn Jackson-"

"Wait, what?" Sally asked

"Ocean go clear things up with her" Fawn told her

Ocean nodded her head and walked to Sally, she stood in front of her and cleared her throat then hugged her and yelled "GRANDMA!"

Sally palled and looked at the blushing couple "Percy..." her voice was shaky

"Before you think of anything wrong, they are from the future"

Sally let out a sigh of relieve "okay, keep the introductions going"

"As I was saying I'm Fawn Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

"I'm Luke Jake Jackson son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

I'm Ocean Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

"Three kids, the guy is gonna have a lot of fun in the future" Percy heard Kevin murmured and he rolled is eyes

"I'm Susan Waters, daughter of Poseidon and one of Artemis' hunters, and my brother has told me about the Oath, so just to make things clear I was born in 1909, thank you very much, as to how I'm alive right now, let's just say I was a very curious person and got stuck in the Lotus hotel" she said

If you listened closely you can hear Zeus whisper to himself "am I the only one that broke it twice?"

And Poseidon heard him "yes you are"

"Shut up" Zeus told him "continue"

"So, mortals please introduce yourself" Percy said "Starting with my mom"

"Sally Jackson-Blowfis mom of Percy"

"Paul Blowfis step-dad to Percy"

"Tommy Blowfis mortal half-brother to Percy and woah are those the gods"

"I think you've had to many cookies" Sally said

"No, I haven't, I've only eaten like" he counted his fingers "140"

"To many" Sally murmured

"Just continue you can argue about his cookie addictions later" Percy said

The girl with light brown eyes and dark brown hair stepped forward "I'm Lola Singer one of Percy's friends and lead si-" Percy put a hand over her mouth

"They don't know about it and I want it to stay that way for now, please" he said

"Why not Perce, I mean that's something to brag about"

"Well I don't like to brag and I don't want to give them anymore blackmail" he said

Kevin smiled evilly but Percy didn't notice

"Fine" Lola said "I'm just one of Percy's friends"

The guy with guy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepped forward "I'm AJ the DJ one of Percy's friends"

"DJ?" Luke asked

"He likes to do all that DJ stuff" he said

"Uh, Percy they do kno-"

"No they don't and I want to keep it that way for now" he told his friends

"Know what?" Thalia asked

"Nothing" Percy said "please continue"

The girl with honey eyes and curly black hair stepped forward "I'm Larissa Starr one of Percy's friends"

The guy with long/short black hair with part of it dyed red and red-eye contacts stepped forward "I'm Jack Cox, I'm one of Percy's friend and the goth/emo dude in the friendship"

The girl with girl with light blue eyes and black hair stepped forward shyly and said "I'm Destiny Diamond one of Percy's friends"

The guy with black/brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward "I'm Kevin Birdie, I'm not kidding, and I'm one of Percy's friends and the pervert in the friendship"

"And that's everyone"

"Nope, not really" Kevin said

"Who did I forget?" Percy asked

"You"

"Everyone already knows me" Percy said

"Yeah, but it's unfair that everyone but you has to introduce themselves" he said

"Fine" Percy sighed "I'm Per-"

"Can I introduce you?" Kevin asked

Percy looked at him weirdly, rolled his eyes and said "fine"

"This Percy Jackson, son of- who is your dad?"

"Poseidon"

"Son of Poseidon, ultimate sexy beast also known as Percy Sexy Jackson"

Percy's face flushed "why would you add that?" he asked

"Because, everyone call you that" Kevin said

"Not really" Clarisse murmured

"So, now that intros are over, let's start reading please" Percy begged

"Wait read what?" Destiny asked

"Books about Percy" Malcolm said

"Oh, can I read?" Jack asked

"Sure" Percy threw him the book

"What chapter?"

"Chapter 12"

"Okay, chapter 12 we get advice from a poodle."

* * *

**IMPORTANT****:**

**MY FRIEND'S MOM DIED ON THE FIFTH OF JULY , SHE CRASHED AGAINST A FIRE HYDRANT.**

**MY FRIEND, CAITLIN, IS VERY UPSET. **

**PLEASE PRAY FOR MY FRIEND AND HER MOM.**

**WHEN SHE LAST SAW HER MOM, SHE WAS MAD AT HER SON/CAITLIN'S BROTHER AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE. :(**

**PLEASE PRAY FOR THEM.**

**(ALSO, SHOW YOUR MOM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE SOMEONE TILL THEY ARE GONE.)**

* * *

**THANK GOD(S), I AM FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS FRIGIN LONG CHAPTER. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN BUSY UPDATING SOME OF MY OTHERS STORIES AND THE STORY I HAVE IN FICTION PRESS WHICH I CALLED _'FIGHTING FOR LOVE'_ I STILL NEED A BETTER TITTLE**

* * *

******I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORTED BUT I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE IT SHORTER IN ORDER TO MAKE IT AS TO FOR IT TO HAVE THW CHAPTER I'M SORRY BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP AND WITHOUT EVEN ASKING FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS JUST LIKE THIS .**

* * *

**BY THE WAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU **

**1) I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE , I FEEL LIKE I AM WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR NOTHING AND MY INSPIRATION IS RUNNING SHORT, SOMETIMES I EVEN THINK OF _1: DELETING THIS STORY, 2: PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR 3: JUST LEAVE IT ALONE AND NOT EVEN GIVE IT A SECOND LOOK . SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO HAPPEN, PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE WHOLE STORY TO BE REVIEW JUST A FEW CHAPTERS._**

**2)IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST REVIEW IT OR PM ME (IT CAN BE ANY RANDOM QUESTION, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE STORY OR PJO RELATED)**

**3) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**4)I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE**

**5) PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**AND**

**6) IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF Percy Annabeth and their kids, I WILL UPDATE SOONER IF THE REVIEWS SAYS TEN, YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE ME FOUR MORE REVIEWS. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **


	20. AN: you will want to kill me in 56 SEC

**ALL RIGHT, I HAVE BAD NEWS. I AM STOPPING THIS STORY AND THIS TIME I AM SERIOUS. IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION KEEP READING.**

**THE REASON AS TO WHY I AM QUITTING THIS STORY IS SIMPLE.**

**I AM STOPPING THIS STORY BECAUSE SOMEONE KEEPS ON**

**REPORTING ME, AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT.**

**I HAVE MORE BAD NEWS...**

**I WILL NOT RE-POST THIS STORY IN ANY OTHER SITE.**

**WHY?**

**BECAUSE THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN.**

**I GOT REPORTED SO MANY TIMES, IT'S LIKE SCHOOL BULLIES ALL OVER AGAIN**

**AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH IT FOR ANOTHER YEAR**

**OR AS LONG AS IT WOULD TAKE TO FINISH THIS STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU CAN ALL FORGIVE.**

**ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED.**

**STUPID CHAPTER, I KNOW IT WAS TOTALLY RANDOM.**

**I WAS GOING TO REPLACE IT WITH A REAL CHAPTER**

**BUT, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN.**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THIS STORY DOWN OR LEAVE IT AS IS.**

**AGAIN I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME.**

**I AM PRETTY ASHAMED OF MYSELF RIGHT NOW.**

**I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU CAN.**

**:'( :'( :'( :'(**

**BYE.**

**- 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN**


	21. AN

I will have to take this story down along with the Sneak peek of The House of Hades, I am sorry, I hope you'll forgive me, I'll leave it up for a month.


End file.
